The Ideal, and our dream
by Amemidai
Summary: At that time, he was young, innocent. He had a big dream, an ideal dream that he was able to achieve and could have turn it into a reality. However, he did not know the outside world… When he did, then he realized, his dream wasn't exactly what he wanted it to be… Where are you right now? She wonders that every day they were apart. Ferris Wheel Shipping
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Pokemon! This is just writing for fun!**

**A/N：**Thanks for reading! This is my first time writing Pokemon fanfict! I took an interest in the character N. A story of Romance and adventure with the meeting of N, Touko, Touya, Bianca and Cheren, when their dream clash together. **_  
_**

**A/N:** If anything isn't clear in the story, please let me know! Reviews are welcome!

**A/N:** FerrisWheel FTW!

Enjoy the prologue! New chapters will be updating weekly!  
Happy reading!

* * *

**Prologue:**

At that time, he was young, innocent. He was living in a close world. He had a big dream, an ideal dream that he knew he can achieve and could have turn it into a reality. However, he did not know the outside world…  
When he did, then he realized, his dream wasn't exactly what he wanted it to be…

Where are you right now?

* * *

In the quietest night in the pinwheel forest, Pokémon are sleeping. Even on the east side of the forest, the Skyarrow Bridge is also quiet.  
There are such low density between the trees in the forest, it always looks very dark at nigh. The light stands in the forest tries really hard to brighten the forest up. Even during the day time, and the sunlight can barely get through these trees. On this quiet night, wind passes the forest, trees and the grass are moving, it sounds like a lullaby, smooth suing for the Pokémon who are asleep in this peaceful night.

Two shadows of human approaches, with a tiny baby in one of their hands carefully walking through in the forest at this hour.

"Are you sure about this?" One of the shadow says. The shadow appears to be wearing some kind of long uniform, with hat and mask, but it's too dark to see the details. The voice is a female.  
"Yes, it's our order. We must leave him here." The other shadow replies, the voice seems to be a male.  
"But he's merely a child." The female shadow says, looks at the small child she's holding, wrap in bed sheets, who's asleep and isn't aware what's going on. The female shadow's hands are shaking, "What if the Pokémon in this forest attacks him? How would he survive? He can't fight back!"  
"There's nothing we can do. It is our order to put him in this forest." The male says, however his tone and expression seems guilty, he knows, what they are doing isn't the right thing.

As they approach to a broken tree branch, there's a large hole where you can pass through it to go to lower level of the forest. Kind of like a latter except it's an empty, and smooth pathway in the center of this branch. This forest is full of these branches to connect lower or upper level the forest like a latter.  
"Let's leave him here." The female shadow says, "At least it's not too deep down the forest so maybe someone might see him and save him. Maybe a trainer who passes by in their journey in this Unova region." She looks at the boy who's asleep peacefully.  
"Wouldn't that kind of go against the 'Purpose' of the order?" The male shadow looks at the female shadow, asks.  
"We'll have to let the fate decide then… I wishes this boy best of luck… " the Female shadow gently kisses the boy's forehead and puts him inside the branch. She puts a few blue colour berries beside him, "At least when he wakes up, he can eat these Oran Berries."

After leaving the Oran berries where normally they give those to Pokémon to eat in order to regain energy in battle, the lady shadow starts to run, the male shadow follows her and tries to catch up with her.  
As she's running, her tears flies with the wind, it's like broken string of jewels falling down.  
"Are you ok?" The male shadow catches up to the female shadow's running speed, asks.  
The female shadow wipes her tears and with smile on her face:" I look forward to the day to see you again, my lord."

* * *

"Zoruu?" A small black fox Pokémon, with red ascent on the head and feet, with a bushy tail sniff on this child who's a sleep in the branch inside of the pinwheel forest. This Pokémon is name Zorua. As it spots couple Oran berries around the boy, it happily jump up, and take a bite on one of the berries. The smell of Oran Berries leads this little guy here, it's a full on breakfast!  
"ZORUAAA!" Zorua put a big smiles with really satisfy expression on its face after eating the delicious berry.

Zorua's triangular ears stands up, he looks back to the boy. The boy seems to breath really fast, his face is really red. Zorua walks close to the boy, it slowly reach out its tiny feet, and lightly pokes on the boy's cheek. The boy doesn't seem to make any reactions, still breathing really fast with his mouth open. Zorua backs off abit, with the ear stand up, just like a little cat seeing something new and curios in front of them. It slowly walk closers to the boy, leans his head with smooth black fur against the boy's forehead, he's burning up! Zorua panics, and back off a few more steps, and looks around.

"ZORUUUA!" It roars with the loudest voice as it can, "ZORUUU!"

Slowly, upon hearing the S.O.S help from Zorua, numbers of Pokémon poke out their head out of grass, beside the trees. Deerling, a deer Pokémon that changes looks depends on season, it looks green, looks like its spring time…, Pidove, a grey dove Pokémon, timburr, Tympole, Throh and Sawk who have the most power and strength all show up that same time. Audino, a pink Pokémon who has floppy ears that can heart beats well, and they are able to detect the health conditions of a Pokémon, it is expert at nursery take off the bed sheet on the boy, and tries to clean the sweat off the boy.

This small child, he has pale skin, short green tea hair, really smooth and thick hair. His entire the body is burning up and he has really fast breathing. It seems it catches a cold for leaving in the forest overnight in the wind. The wind might be mild for adults to sleep, but this child who looks like in the age between two or three, he doesn't have the immune system for it.

"Audiii! Audinoo!" Audino asks kindly from Timburr. Timburr and Sawk nods and takes the berries beside the boy and starts to grind it into juices.  
Pidove and Deerling went into the forest and look for any berries that can heal the boy's fever.

Under a few feed by the Pokémon, and Audino's caring, the boy's fever has finally calm down and the boy finally sleeps in peace once again. It's almost the afternoon, the sun has already move to the west side of the forest. Pokémon's who took part of this are all so tired, especially Audino. They all lie down on the ground and rest up.

Slowly, the boy wakes up in the bed sheet that Audino fixes, he gets up, rolls his eyes with his tiny hands. He looks to the front with his half open eyes:"Poke…mon?" He saw all these tired pokemon lying down in front of him, some of the Deerlings are cuddling with the Petilil sleep together, same with Sewaddle and a lot of Pokémon are sleeping right next to each other. It's like a warm family.  
The boy realizes he's not in his usual bed, he quickly looks around him and up. He's in a forest alright… where's everyone? Zorua hears the sound of the boy gets up on the grass, it wakes up, and looks up to the boy who's in front of him. The boy has a panic look on his face, with his mouth open, as he's looking around and he starts to run. Upon hearing the sound of the boy running on the grass, it also wakes up the Pokémon who were sleeping beside him.

"Audino?" Audino stands up and about to chase after the boy.  
"Zorua ZO!" Zorua runs after the boy, letting Audino and other Pokémon know to leave the boy to him, it will bring him back.

The boy runs and as his tears comes out of his shiny grey blue eyes, his tears are dropping onto the grass. The Pokémon who he passes by witness him running in despair. The boy is running and breathing really fast. As he gets tired, he realize, he's lost in deep in the forest.

It's getting darker, although the tree in the forest has such low density between each other, when it gets dark, the forest is technically dark, and it's difficult to see where you are going. Especially for a little boy like this, they are usually afraid of dark with no guardians around.  
The boy opens his eyes wide, tears continues to fall down, hand and feets are shaking, he opens his mouth wide, and his fearing voice is trembling. He screams and cries.

"Vullabyy!"  
"Mandibuzz!"  
A couple dark pink bird shows up with behinds the trees with intimidating look. The one that calls out Vullaby has an egg on it, it looks like it's a family of birds.  
"Gasp!" The boy frightens even more, he steps backwards slowly. His hands and feet are shaking even more, he has nowhere to run, he doesn't know where he is… A young child like him, does not know what other ways he can defend himself.

"DARMAN!" A low voice appears, where the voice come from seems to lighten up the forest with its light. It's a fire Pokémon, it must be. A huge red fire Pokémon that looks like a squat ape has flame colour eye brows. Is that Pokémon name Darmanitan here to save him? The boy doesn't know, but why would a Pokémon who lives on a dessert showing up in this forest?

"DARMANN!" Darmanitan roars, it taunts on the dark birds and the birds starts to roar out, and sounded like they are having an argument fighting who gets the boy.

It is the chance to run, as the boy watches the Pokémon and ready to turn and run, he trips over the moss rock on the ground and he falls down, makes a loud sound on the grass and himself.  
The Pokémon hears the sound, they look over to where the boy is. Damn it! The boy lies on the ground, with the face of despair. Someone please help… He calls out in his heart, he's really scared and helpless in this situation. Where is he, what happened, why is he here in this forest alone with no guardian? All these questions are popping in the boy's mind. He turns his head towards where the Pokémon's are, as he hear they are approaching, his tears drops even more. As the Pokémon coming closer, he closes his eyes.

"KYUUREMMM!" What a magnificent roar, it was so loud that it blows heavy wind on the forest, it is like a tornado. The boy opens his eyes, a large ice dragon stands in front of him protect him from the other Pokémon. Compare to other Pokémon, this Pokémon feels so much different, it isn't the ice that the boy can feel off the dragon Pokémon, and the boy feels it. The power of this dragon, a power that people are desire to rule the world. All the Pokémon on the field, includes the boy are stunned by the power of this Pokémon.

Darmanitan, Vullaby and Mandibuzz runs away like a scared puppy immediately upon seeing the dragon Pokémon.  
The boy shows relieve on his face, his tears are already dry out on his face, and he smiles. As he slowly approaches that dragon Pokémon. The Pokémon turns his head, it has sharp teeth and really intimidating face. The boy stops approaching the Dragon Pokémon, his expression changes back to his fear. Is the Pokémon going to eat him?

"Audino!" Another Pokémon's voice is coming close, the boy is afraid to look. Audino stops, and looks at the Dragon Pokémon.  
The dragon Pokémon looks over to Audino, the boy looks behind him where Audino is, and he immediately looks at the Dragon Pokémon again: "NO! PLEASEE!" The boy screams.  
Suddenly the Dragon Pokémon close its eyes and disappear in the wind. The wind blows up and blow sand into the boy's eyes, the boy closes his eyes. When he opens up his eyes again, it's this cute Zorua shaking its head of something, and smiles.  
"Huh?" The boy is confused.  
"Zoruaa!" Zorua puts its head up and shows his cockiness with the smirk on its face.  
"Audino!" Audino puts both of her hands on her waist.  
"Could it be…" The boy slowly understands, he walks towards Zorua, and bends down to Zorua's level on the grass, "Was that you who turned into that huge dragon?"  
"ZORUAA!" Zorua nods with a smile.  
"Gasp!" The boy shows a face of relief, and smiles, "Thank you… Zorua… That's your name right? Thank you!" The boy tightly hugs Zorua, "Thank you for saving me!"  
"Zoruaa!" Zorua happily being hug by the boy.  
Audino walks behind the boy and hug him behind, the boy can understand it, Audino is telling him:  
"Don't worry, you are not alone, you have us! We'll help each other and be with each other."

Maybe slowly, the boy can understand the Pokémon better, more than any human in this world, the boy thought. Maybe he belongs to be with the Pokémon, is that the reason why he was abandon in the forest? That questions pops in the boy's head every day.

* * *

Few years has passed…

"Ah, green tea sure is good. Touya's mom always makes great teas!" A girl wearing with green round hat with white stripe on the hat, wearing a skirt, holds a cup of green tea on her hands. As a group of families are sitting together in the Pinwheel forest, having a picnic. Pinwheel forest has slowly becoming a popular area for any kind of camping and picnic for families and travelers.  
"Thanks Bianca. It is very nice to see our children to have such great energy in them!" Touya's mom smiles and says.  
"What's taking Cheren and Touko so long? I hope they are not lost…" Cheren's mom speaks.  
"Don't worry, he's our son, with his critical calculation in his head, I'm sure he will find his way back with Touko." Cheren's dad says, as he drinks a sip of the green tea.

"I'll go look for them!" A boy with short brown hair, with an ahoge on his head. He has such nice smooth hair that forms two perfect curve arc on both side of his hair. He stands up, and wear his shoes.  
"Sure Touya." Touko's mom says, "Please be careful, and here's the map of the forest," Touko's mom gives the boy the map, "don't get lost! Bring your sister and Cheren back."  
"You got it!" Touya grabs on to the map and ready to go.  
"I'll… I'LL COMM…COME… WITH YOU… TOO!" Bianca stands up, her face is red, and speaks in a really nervous tone. Her legs are shaking, and her hands and faces are sweating.  
"Sure, tag along!" Touya smiles, and turns his back on her and starts running, "But you gatta catch up to me first!" Touya says as he runs.  
"Www…aiittt upp!" Bianca changes to her shoes with his legs are shaking, and as she runs towards Touya's direction he trips on a moss rock and fell down.  
"Oh no Bianca, are you ok?" Touko and Touya's mom asks, "Touya, why don't you just wait for her?"  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Touya stops running and runs back to where Bianca is, bend down and pulls out his right hand, "Can you get up?" Touya smiles.  
Bianca's heart races up beat fast, she looks down and slowly reaches Touya's right hand with her shaky right hand, Touya pulls her up.  
"Are you ok?" Touya asks, "Common, let's go find Touko!"  
Touya doesn't seem to notice Bianca's feeling, as he holds her hand and starts running with Bianca's flame red face down.

"Touko! Where are you? Toukoo?" Touya puts both of his heads up in front of his face and calls out. "Touko, please come out! We can't play hide and seek right now, our parents, Cheren and Bianca's parents are waiting for us! Touko!" Touya calls out, he seems like the type of boy who gets drag around by his sister.  
"Cheren!" Bianca screams out, compare to Touya, she can call out so much louder, "Where are youuu?"  
"Bianca? Touya?" A boy with black hair comes out in the land of trees with glasses, and he wears a tie and suspenders, feels like some sort of smart kid or genius.  
"Cheren!" Bianca calls out, and Touya with the smile on their face, they run towards Cheren who's already got dirty while looking for his way out in the trees.  
"Where is Touko?" Touya asks immediately.  
"We lost each other… She starts chasing after Cottenee and we got lost from each other from there. You know she's a fast runner." Cheren sighs as he pushes glasses.

"Ahh man I got lost! And I lost Cheren too!" A girl with dark brown hair, with a pony tail up, she likes wearing jean shorts and kind of tom boyish look, with shiny blue eyes.  
"Hahahahaha~" Someone's voice is laughing! The girl looks towards that direction, she sees the boy with long green tea hair colour is running with numbers of Cottenee. From his face, he looks really happy, It is like this forest is the happiest place for him. It is not just him, the Pokémon are also happy. Suddenly one of the Cottenee turns into a black fox Pokémon with red ascent on it/Zorua, and jumps on the boy and starts to lick the boy who's enjoying the fun. The girl is really surprise by the Pokémon's transformation, she walks towards the Pokémon with her eyes wide open.

"Hey there!" The girl walks close towards the boy, shows the brightest smile on her face. To the boy, he hasn't seem such bright smile except through the Pokémon in this forest. However, years of indirect contact with human, the boy has back off a few steps, shows a face of fear. He holds on to Zorua tight, Zorua just stares at the girl with intimate look, other Cottenees ,they also back off, and squeeze closer to the boy. As if the girl is a huge monster and about to attack them with her shadow on top of them.  
She notices they are really shy about this, she puts both of her hands up on her waist, "Hmn…"  
"Hi!" She tries again, "My name is Touko! I kind of lost my way while chasing a Cottenee, can you direct me which way is the picnic area?"  
"Uh…" The boy stares at Touko with a bit of an easier look, as he wants to speak with his mouth slightly open, but he closes his mouth again. Maybe she does need help, the boy wonder. But he doesn't have the courage to speak to this stranger who is a human.

One of the Cottenee closes its eyes, as if it's scared of Touko.  
"Hey!" Touko grabs on to that Cottenee, Cottenee immediately struggles, and trying to flee out of Touko's arms with its tiny leaf arms, "You are that Cottenee I was chasing after wasn't it? Can you lead my way back? I'm really hungry you know!"  
"Cottenee! COTTENEEE!"  
The boy looks at how much Cottenee is struggling, he takes a deep breath, he let go of Zorua , close his eyes and pulls out his arms and yells out: "STOP! PLEASE DON'T HURT MY FRIEND!" He pushes Touko away, his long green tea hair flies up through his moving motion as he pushes. Touko falls on the ground on side way as she also let go Cottenee. Cottenee flies and escapes away and hide behind the boy.  
The boy remaiin his position and opens his eyes, and shock of what he has done. He has the same face of fear once again.  
Touko is on the grass, the injure on her left leg when falling down gives her difficulties to get up.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? I WASN'T PLANNING ON HURTING COTTENEE YOU KNOW!" Touko yells, with really angry tone, with single drop of tears on staying on her eyes.

The boy backs off, and runs away into the deep woods, along with the Pokémon that's with him.

Touko struggles, and manages to sit up with her legs bend up. She stares at the injury on the leg, the grass are surprisingly sharp, but at least it's not bleeding.  
"Ugh… it hurts!" Touko expresses.

"Touko!"  
"Touko!"  
It's Touya and Cheren's voice! Touko looks to her right, Touya, Cheren and Bianca are running towards her.  
"Are you ok Touko?" Bianca rushes over to Touko and hugs her tight.  
"Did you injure your leg?" Touya worries, as he sits down, "Can you get up? What happened?" As usual, Touya is being a really caring brother, a really worry-some type.  
"I'm fine Touya. Just some strange kid pushes me because he thinks I'm hurting his 'Friend'… tsh!" Touko says with unpleasant tone, with her eyes looks up the other way.  
"His friend?" Cheren asks.

"I said I'm fine Touya!" Touko says as Touya carries her up on his back.  
"You are my most important twin sister! It's my job to take care of you!"  
Touko blushes:"UGHH!" She knows nothing she says will convince Touya to put her down. She puts her head comfortably on Touya's back. Touya's back has always been so wide and warm. Touko smiles.

Bianca and Cheren are walking behind them, she looks at these two siblings, she puts an admire look towards them, and she looks down.  
"It's nice to have a brother or a sister, don't you think Cheren?"  
"I guess… They will just become my competition." Cheren says in a serious tone.

The 4 of them has been growing up together, Cheren always speaks in a serious tone, Touya is always the worry type and clumsy type of brother, Touko will always be the tom boy and independent, and Bianca is always the clumsy and hurried one.  
To Bianca, Touya always has a special place in her heart.

"Oh man Cheren, just give yourself a break, will ya?" Bianca laughs.  
"You know, Touya and Touko are not actually related, right?" Cheren says as he stares forward the siblings.  
"I know…"Bianca nods, "We all know that."

"Nee… Touya…" Touko asks in a quiet tone, "Why are the wild Pokémon so afraid of human?"  
Touya turns to Touko who's calmly staying on his back, "Not all of them. Maybe certain ones. Maybe some trainer mistreat them, they need communications. "  
"What if…" Touko asks, looking up to the sky, filled with trees in the pinwheel forest, "we can create a world where Pokémon and Human can get along together?"  
"I'm sure we can. Just wait until we pass 10 years old," Touya says with smile on his face, "We can officially become a Pokémon Trainer, you and I can travel Unova together!"  
"I can't wait!" Touko says in an exciting voice, with both of her hands up.  
"AHH! Touko, don't move so much, I'm losing balance!" Touya struggling not to fall. A small kid like Touya who's the same height as Touko, it is difficult to maintain balance.

"Going journey together?" Bianca run and catches up to Touya and Touko from overhearing their convocation, "Let's do itt!"  
"But Bianca you are 2 years younger than us…" Cheren catches up, pushes his black glasses.  
"What? So we'll have to wait for 2 more years then…" Touko says in a disappointed tone.  
Touya sighs and smiles and looks up to Touko: "Why not? It'll be fun right? All of us start our journey together, and we won't leave Bianca and Cheren behind. " Touya says.  
Bianca blushes as she looks at Touya's smile towards her.  
Touko thinks, and she nods: "YUPPP!"

* * *

So Scared… Human are so scared… The boy hides under the tree, hugging Zorua tightly.  
"But…" The boy remembers the bright smile on Touko, it was so bright, as she doesn't seem like a bad person.

"I'm sorry Roggenrola, you have fail me multiple times in battle. You haven't been able to beat the gym leader…"  
"Roggen… la…?"

The boy hears the voice, and peeks out of the tree with Zorua. A trainer just leaves his tiny rock Pokémon, and walks away without much of hesitation.  
"ROGGENNROLAAA!" Roggenrola cries.

The boy did not have any hesitation, he runs towards the Pokémon, and hugs it tight. The boy looks closely, there are so much battle scratches, and injure. The trainer did not bother bring this Pokémon to Pokémon Center or any type of healing before he releases it… The boy cries.  
He can't forgive the horrible things human do to Pokémon. This isn't the first time the boy sees the trainer releases the Pokémon in this forest.

Pokemon are bound to be in the wild…

* * *

"Hello my son." A man black cape, with Grey- green long hair, with three stroke of hair on his top, and two side. He has Red eye colour and a scout glasses on his right eye. He bought his men in silver uniform alongside with him. Some are holding flags that have black and white on one side, and a blue font size of P and Z.

The boy hesitates, and sits on the grass. He climbs backwards tries to run away. Zorua jumps in front of him, along with other Pokémon who are trying to protect the boy.  
"Who are you?!" The boy asks, his voice is shaking.

"Like I said, you are my son, and I am your father, my name is Ghetsis. I'm here to pick you up, and take you back to our team plasma. Once you are older, you shall be the king. "  
"King? Team Plasma?" The boy doesn't understand. If this man is his father, why was he abandon in this Pinwheel Forest when he was young?  
"We Team Plasma is here to create the border line between Human and Pokémon. Isn't that your dream? N?"  
"My dream… N? Is that…"  
"Natural Harmonia Gropius, in short form, N. That is your name, my son."

Being in Team Plasma, he can reach the dream, he can stop the Pokémon suffer from being with Human… He can be the King, and change the world.

Ghetsis stares at N with the straight eye, and a smirk on his face. Waiting on his respond patiently.

N puts his head down, Zorua turns and look at him. He shows no expression.  
"Zoru…"  
"A young child like you will need more proper care than living in a forest, am I correct? At least you learn survival in the past years alone with these precious Pokémon. Of course you can always visit the Pokémon or we can bring them over to you. You may take whoever you like, but remember, you want those Pokémon to live in the wild."

Without any answers, Ghetsis snaps his finger, two of his men grabs on to N and take him onboard with him. N did not fight back, he just remain with his head down. Zorua came with him.  
"Stay, Zorua." N finally speaks, and he looks back to Zorua who's on the grass. N's eyes changed, they are no longer shiny, optimistic and happy, and instead they seem emotionless.

Zorua stops and steps back, it looks at the N, who turns his head back towards his father, its ears are down. N has changed…

* * *

** A/N: **Story begins right here!  
**A/N: **Sorry for my bad grammars... Reviews are welcome! Chapter 1 will be update this week!


	2. Chapter 1: The Encounter

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Pokemon! This is just writing for fun!**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and your reviews! Here's Chapter 1 for ya as promised!

**A/N: **The first counter of Touko and N, along with Touya. Who is this N? The beginning of the Ferris Wheel shipping.

**A/N:** If anything isn't clear in the story, please let me know! Reviews are welcome!

Happy Reading :)

* * *

**Black and white 1: The Encounter **

Pokémon, the mysterious creatures. Numbers unknown, they inhabit in various regions throughout the world.  
Some people tame, and train their Pokémon, have numerous battle, and win numbers of GYM badges, and hoping to become the Pokémon champion. If they are more ambitious, they want to become the world's Pokémon Master.  
However… was Pokémon meant to be battle or a pet that do anything that human desire?  
Are Pokémon "Perfect" the way they are?

* * *

It's been three years since "That Day"…

Touko stares into the horizons of the Ocean as she sits on the beach on one of the Decolore Island. Ocean wind blows at her long pony tail with her pink Pokeball cap on her hair, and there's a pink poke ball symbol on it. She's wearing denim shorts with white pocket sticks out like angel wings, with a black vest and a white tantop, and a long black running shoes.  
She's holding her special Pokeball tight.  
Everything happened on "That Day", she hasn't forgotten. Every minute, every moment in Touko's journey, she's been non-stop thinking about him…

N… Have you reach your ideal and dream?

* * *

_Three Years ago… _

"Tepig, use tackle!" Touko points with her finger, under her is a tiny cute orange pig Pokémon, breaths out of fire through its nose. It starts running and direct hits its opponent Oshawott, who's owned by Touya.  
Touya who's grew tiny bit taller than Touko, wearing a red and white hat with black pokeball symbol on it, with brown hair to its neck area. He's wearing a black bag along with blue sweather. With black pants and red shoes.  
Touya pushes his hat down, and calls out:"Oshawott, use Watergun!"  
"Oshuuuu…WOTTT!" Oshawott pushes a small tube of water gun out in its mouth.  
"Dodge! Tepig! And use Ember!"  
"You know Fire attacks have small effective on the water Pokemon right?" Touya says in a really confident tone.  
"We'll see about that!" Touko replies in a even more confident tone.  
As Tepig uses Ember on Oshawott, then suddenly it tackles Oshawott even has the time noticing Tegpig's next move.  
"OSHUWOTTT!" Oshuwott got critical hit and fainted on the ground.  
Tegpig jumps back to where Touko is, fainting really fast, with a few battle wounds.

"YAYY Tepig!" Touko opens her arm, and Tepig happily jumps onto her arms, "Great job! Yayy! We won again!" They both laugh happily, celebrating their victory.

"Oshawott!" Touya runs towards Oshawotts, and holds it on to his arms, "You did a great job. Thank you."  
"Osha…" Oshawott speaks weakly, with its eyes half takes out Oshawott's Pokeball and put it back with red lazor light, and Oshawott goes back to the Pokeball.  
"I'll take you to Pokémon Center to heal once we reach the next town!"

"Hey look!" Touya turns around, "I see hills, I think there's Accumula Town!" Touya points to the north.  
"GASP! YES! We are finally there!" Touko and Tegpig shows the happiest smile, and Touko starts to run towards that direction.  
"Wait, Touko, Wait upp!" Touya tries to catch up. Touko is always like this, gets excited and run ahead without waiting for anyone else.  
"I'm tired! I can't wait to get to the Pokémon Center to heal Tegpig and rest up!" Touko Turns her head to the back, yells out loud as she runs ahead.  
"My oshawott fainted, my Oshawott needs it more!" Touya says with annoyance trying catching up with her.  
"Well then HURRY UPP!" Touko says with big smile holding Tepig without consider waiting up for Touya.  
Touya signs and smile and tries his best to catch up to her.  
He has longer legs than Touko, yet Touko always runs faster than him.

After a few minutes waiting, a nurse with pink hair, and forms two perfect circular hair on both side, with a nurse hat, she's really young and pretty. "Your Pokémon are good and healthy, please come again." The nurse shows the kindest smile.  
"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Touko and Touya thanked Nurse Joy and happily takes the one Pokeball each of them have from the Pokeball Tray.  
A Pokémon trainer allows to carry max 6 Pokémon with them in a journey, therefore that Pokeball tray has 6 spots.  
"Come on out Tegpig!" Touko takes Tepig out of Pokeball, "hehe! You are adorable!" Touko snuggles with her newly and her first Pokémon partner ever, Teppig. Teppig also takes the liking of her, it kept on licking her face.  
Touko, Touya both got one of each of the starter Trio in the Unova region.

"Hey, there's a large group of people doing a speech outside in the town square!" A trainer in the Pokémon Center tells other trainers who's holding their newly heal Pokemon. Touko and Touya looks over.  
"About what?"  
"I have no idea, let's go check it out!" A few trainer run outside of Pokémon Center.

"Let's check it out?" Touya looks over at Touko who's standing beside him, Touko nods.

Town square, it locates in the center of Accumula Town. It looks like it just opened not long ago. It looks like a park, grass surrounds all over it with trees. There are two branches on the grass. There's a group of people with grey and white uniforms, they cover themselves really well. It looks like formal team. They walk in two lines, the center people in the line are holding long flags that has PZ on it. It's like a military trained group of people. In the inner space of the two lines, there's a man grey-green hair wearing a blue cape with yellow fancy design, walking in the middle. Seems like someone important. Touko thought.

Touko and Touya joins the group of audiences who are looking to see what's going on. So many people around, it's easy to get lost.  
"Touko, maybe you should hold on to my hand so you don't get lost…" Touya realize, Touko isn't beside him anymore, "Touko?"  
With the amount of people there, especially the speech is about to start, it's going to be kind of rude and embarrassing to call out her name right? Touya thought, and sighs.

"I lost Touya in the crowd… maybe I'll just meet up with him after the speech…" Touko was looking in the back, she wasn't paying attention to the front, "AH!"

She accidentally hits someone who's already standing there waiting for the speech. She looks up, the man is really tall. Touko has to bring her head all the way up to look at the person. He has long green hair, and wearing a black and white cap, with white shirt. The man looks at her, makes no expression, but he seems to look at Tepig, and has interest on it, he smiles, and looks back towards the stage where the speech takes place.  
Strange man… Touko thought, she looks towards the stage as well, "At least I'm not standing behind him… It'll be hard to see the front." She thought. Tegpig follows her direction, with its mouth open slightly.

The team, well that army like people, stops, and stands in another form, all people with flags stay in the back No matter how you look at it, it's such a well-train army, when they deform, they walk in the perfect line of form. It must looks nice if you look up above. . The man with the cape walks forward. He opens up his arm, with a smile on his face.

"Welcome, citizens! My name is Ghetsis. I'm here to representing our Team Plasma. I would like to make a speech about Pokémon Liberation."

"Team Plasma?" Touya repeats that in his head, "Pokémon Liberation?" Touya face changes, he doesn't believe he will like the sound of that.

"Do you believe in when Humans and Pokémon are partners come and live together because we needed each other? Do you believe Pokémon battles are right? Are you sure we aren't pushing them? Or is that a selfish desire we human have? To turn them into fighting machine or any type of pet we desire to turn them into? Do you believe that we have taken freedom out of the Pokémon? Do you all believe what I'm saying is the truth? " Ghetsis looks like someone who has many experience at public speech, perhaps, audience can feel the passion in his speech, Ghetsis continues, "Aren't Pokémon living beings just like we humans? "

That word really persuades the audience. Many audiences start to have discussions among themselves quietly. This man, he's really good at persuading people… really good… Touya thought, but he really doesn't like the sound of this.

"What are our responsibility with our Pokémon?" Ghetsis continues to ask.

Touko looks down to Tepig, Tepig looks up to her. "Tepigg?"  
Touko begin to think, what Tepig is to her. She loves her Tepig, she's been waiting years for this.

"We must liberate the Pokémon! Pokémon and Human should truly be equals! Citizens, I appreciate your patient and attention for listening to my speech. May you reconsider your relationship with you and your Pokémon. Thank you."

As Team Plasma leaves in a proper form and line, audiences starts to disband as well. This speech has influence people, people are discussing this as they disband.

"Touko!" Touya runs towards Touko who's looking everywhere for Touya.  
"You worried me. "  
"Sorry… I got lost to so many people." Touko laughs with her eye brows down.  
Touya smiles with a relief look on his face.  
"Touya…" Touko holds Tegpig tight, and put it closer to her, "What is Oshawott meant to you? Am I forcing my Tepig to fight?" Touko looks at Tepig with sad eyes, "Does Tepig enjoy Pokémon Battle?"  
"Forcing…" Touya thought, the speech got into Touko, but what can he say, even he begin to doubt about his action towards his Oshawott after the speech.

"Tegg! Teggpigg!"Tepig moves its arm up and down really fast, it's like trying to tell Touko something.  
"Huh?" Touko holds Tepig up high, "Tegpig?" Touko's eyes begin to get watery, she…maybe she knows what Tepig is saying… What is Tepig trying to tell her? She doesn't understand. It seems really worry and struggling trying to communicate with her.

"Your Pokémon… It just said…"  
"Huh?" Touko and Touya looks over. The sounds of multiple metal bracelet clinks together. A man is walking towards their direction slowly. It's the same man with green hair who Touko pumped into earlier and standing beside during the speech. He has white shirt, long beige pants, and black shoes with stripe. He's wearing a black balls with blue cross ascent around it, and a golden puzzle cube, that looks like a Void Cube.

"Yes they are talking!" The man smiles, he walks closer to Touko, and eyes only on Touko's Tegpig.  
"You can… hear Pokémon talk?" Touko is really surprise, she asks, Tepig also looks at this mysterious man. The man bends lower to Tepig's level where Touko's holding with her arm up.  
"Yes… you guys can't hear their voice either, how sad."  
"HUH?!" That really offended Touko and Touya, Touko immediately takes her Tepig backer closer to her, what's with this guy, he sounds so rude. Touko gives him a really dirty look.  
"Who are you?" Touya asks, even he doesn't like the tone of his voice.  
"My name is N." The man says, he looks at Touko's pocket, where the Pokdex sticks out from her Jean shorts pocket, "That's the Pokedex right?"  
Touko looks at him, and look down at her Pokedex:"Yeah? So what?"  
"You will put many more Pokémon into your Pokeballs, am I right?" N asks, he remain expressionless. It seems he only has expression when he sees Pokémon or communicate with Pokemon of some sort.  
"Are Pokémon happy that way?" N asks.  
He sounds just like Ghetsis, infact they both have green hair… could it be… that he's part of Team Plasma? Touya wonders in his head.  
Touya looks at Touko, he can tell, Touko is once again moved by these thoughts.

"Purrr…" A purple Feline Pokémon Purrlion walks besides N, shows a really confident look.  
"Hello, my friend." N says, bends down and start petting the Pokémon, with a really kind smile. As expected, this person only has expression on his face when he sees Pokémon. Touko shows unpleasant look, we all human, what's the meaning of this, seriously? "Hey, what is your name?" N asks Touko.  
"Huh?" Touko is surprise, "Touko… My name is Touko."  
"AND I'M TOUYA!" Touya seems to have lost his patient, he fell like he didn't really exist in the N's eye sight during this entire time of convocation, "I DON'T LIKE YOUR TONE AT ALL!" Touya says.

N looks at Touya, he doesn't seem to care much about him, he turns over to Touko again.  
"Well, Touko is it? Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again."  
N opens up his arm, Purrloin jumps in front of him, looks like she's ready to battle or some sort.  
"You mean Pokemon battle huh?" Touko changes her expression to her battle mode, "You are a strange guy. You are a Pokémon trainer too I assume?"  
"Indeed." N answered, with his calm tone.  
"Fine, I'm up for it! Go, Tepig!" Touko let go of Tepig, Tepig jumps on the ground and ready to battle.

"Purrlion use Scartch!" N commands in a calm tone.  
"Tepig dodge! And use Ember!" Touko commands.  
Tepig listens to Touko's command and attacks Purrlion, Purrlion got a critical hit from Tepig's fire attack from its nose.  
"More! Let me hear more of that voice of your Pokemon!" N says with the passion.  
"What's wrong with this guy… he's really enjoying this!" Touya says, Touko agrees, but she needs to focus more on the battle.  
"Purrlion, my friend, use Sand-Attack!" Purrlion grabs onto the sand and splash on Tepig, Tepig's eyes are close and can't open for a while.  
"Tepig!" Touko panics.  
"Right now, Purrlion, use scratch once more!"  
"Tepig, use ember with your eyes close!"  
"Te..PIGGG!"  
"Purrliooonnnnnneee!" Tepig uses all up its frame and gives another critical attack to Purrlion, Purrlion fainted on the ground.

"Yayy Tepig!" Touko bends down and grabs on to Tepig and celebrate, Tepig is really happy too upon the victory, "Haha your fire got stronger! You must have leveled up Tepig!"  
"Tegpig tepigguu!" Tepig dances as it's on Touko's hand holding up high on sky.

"I never expect to hear Pokémon say such things…" N walk closer to Touko, with injured Purrlion on his Right hand, and hold on to a blue berry, Oran Berry on his left hand, feeding Purrlion the berry. Purrlion is alive and energetic again.  
"Huh?" Touko looks to N who's standing in front of her.  
"Your Pokemon says, it likes you, it wants to be with you."  
"Really?" Touko looks at Tepig with a big smile, Tepig dances even more , its message delivers to Touko's heart thanks to N, "That's great Tepig, as long as you want to stay battle and become stronger, I'm happy that's the road you choose!"  
"However," N continues, "when you leave the Pokémon in the Pokeball, they will never be the perfect being."  
Touko and Touya changes to their serious expression, why must N so determine about this.  
"I must change the world for Pokémon, they are my precious friends."  
Touko and Touya did not say anything, they look at N, as N slowly turns around and walks away.

"What a strange man." Touya says.  
Touko stands up, with Tegpig on her arm.  
"Yeah…" Touko looks at Tepig, "But he can understand what Pokémon are saying… That's really interesting though."  
Touya shows a face of jealousy, look at Touko:"Do you have an interest in him?" Touya asks with an unhappy tone. As he puts his hands on both Touko's shoulder.  
Touko changes to an unpleasant expression, "But I don't like his attitude at all!" Touko kicks on the ground, "He pisses me off!"  
"There there, Touko!" Touya tries to calm her down, somehow he feels relief. "We should move on, Cheren and Bianca is probably ahead in Striation City already! And there's our first GYM there!"  
"Right!" Touko says, "But I gatta bring Tepig to the Pokemon Center again! Can't let this cute little guy get scratches all over its body right?" Touko says as she teases Tepig under the chin, Tepig is laughing and enjoying the tease.  
Touya looks at Touko, and sighs with a relieve smile, he put his hands back.

* * *

"There you go, my friend." Not far in the forest away from Accumula Town, N releases Purrlion, "Be free! And live however you should be."  
Purrlion jumps off N's arm, turns around looks at N in the sad face. N gives it a really gentle smile. Purrlion runs into the woods continues to turn its head back and forth.  
"Why do they look so sad every time I release them?" N asks to himself, "Isn't it that what they want? Pokémon bound to be in the wild, not being use by human. Pokemon battle will only result hurting Pokemon." N watches Purrlion running into the forest.

"ZORUUU!" A black fox pokemon appears beside N, and snuggles to his leg.  
"Zorua!" N bends down, and Zorua jumps on him, and lick him on the cheek, "Hi! How did you find me here?"  
"Zoruuaaa!"

"Hurry up, I want to get my first Gym badge!" Touko is running ahead as usual again, Touya is trying his best to catch up to her.  
"Striaton City is still far, can't we just rest in the Pokémon Center in Accumula Town?" Touya tries to convince her as they are already on their run.  
"No!"  
Touya signs with how aggressive Touko can be.

That green hair guy… Touko thought, "Have we met before?"

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think of Chapter 1?  
Sorry for my bad grammars... Reviews are welcome!  
New Chapters will be update weekly.


	3. Chapter 2: Strange guy

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Pokemon! This is just writing for fun!**

**A/N:** Here's more focus of Touko and N's moment :3 Hope you enjoy this FerrisWheel Shipping moment in this chapter :3 This was suppose to be a 15 pages chapter... I had to divided up haha

**A/N:** If anything isn't clear in the story, please let me know! Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome! :3

Happy Reading :)

* * *

**Black and White 2: Strange guy**

"GO Pansage, use Vine Whip!"  
"GO Pignite, Use Arm Thrust!" Touko commands, upon defeat two Gyms, on Striaton City and Nacrene City.

It's a peaceful day, Touko sits on the park having picnic in the pinwheel forest with her Pokémon: Pingnite, who evolves from Tepig, Pansage where she received in Dream yard and a Pidove out near her sitting on the grass eating the Pokémon food she bought in Striaton City, special recipes by Cilian, the Green hair Gym Leader in Striaton City who owns a Pansage. Touko is carefully furnishing her two Gym badges that she successfully won.  
"DONE!" She holds up her box where Professor Jupiter gave her before she set out her journey from her home town Nuvema Town with Touya, Bianca. Cheren left to his journey a year earlier. After a year not seeing Cheren, she encounter him and had a battle with him at Striaton City as well right after the Gym Battle. His Pokémon are extremely strong… It was really difficult to defeat him, despite it was their first battle, it was a tie. He called it off before Pignite got even worse injures. Touko still remember that battle, that battle made her lost her slight pride and confidence. There's a long way to become a champion, and a Pokémon master.  
"I wonder how Touya is doing." Touko closes her Gym Badge box, and looks up to the sky, full of forest trees.  
Touya and Touko always do things together, they are twin brother and sisters with really close relationship.  
In Striaton City, Touya newly caught a Munna in Dream Yard near Striaton City, and he wants to examine it and learn more about Pokemon with Fennel and Amaminta in that City, and also stay in that city with Cheren to learn more about Pokémon in the Pokémon school.  
"Sure feels lonely without Touya…" Touko thought, and looks at all of her Pokémon relaxing in the Pinwheel forest.  
Touko roses her legs and feet closer, and puts her head on both of her knee as support. "When we were young, our parents always take us picnic in Pinwheel forest." Thought about their happy memory, Touko laughs.  
She looks at the Pokémon who are laughing and playing around.  
"I wonder what they are talking about. I wonder if they are telling each other some kind of Pokémon joke that only Pokémon can understand…" She remembers the mysterious man, N.

That's right, N can understand Pokémon.  
"We must liberate Pokémon." Ghetsis's words repeats once again in Touko's head.  
"You guys can't hear their voice either, how sad… "N's words and that expressionless face appears in Touko's head, "That's Podex, you will trap more of the Pokémon in the Pokeball am I right?"

"Is what I'm doing right for the Pokémon? Are my Pokémon…" Touko looks at her Pokémon who are happily playing without any worries, "Do they really enjoy battling?" Touko asks. Her tears drops down as she thinks about it. She doesn't know anymore… She doesn't know what she is doing is right anymore…

"Tympole… Tympp…." Without realizing, a Tadpole pokemon jumps beside Touko, it looks at Touko who's sitting there crying with her head down on her Knee.  
"Tymp…Tympole!" Tympole jumps on to Touko's shoulder, and uses its tail cleans a drop of Touko's tear.  
Touko fell that light sense of touch, she looks to her left shoulder, Tympole shows a really worry expression, and gives her a smile.  
"Thank you… Tympole." Touko cleans up her tears, and gently takes out both of her hand, Tympole jumps onto her hand, she puts Tympole in front of her, "You were worrying about me, weren't you?"  
"Tymp! Tymp!" Tympole smiles once again, with its tail wiggles, "Tympole Tympole? Tympole Tymp!"  
"Huh?" Touko looks at Tympole, it looks like it's trying to ask her something, and maybe it's  
asking her why she's crying. Touko is not sure. If he's here… he can probably understand right…  
UGH why am I thinking about him all over my head?  
"WE ONLY MET ONCE DAMN IT!" Touko suddenly screams, it scares Tympole, as well as her Pokémon who were playing and chasing after each other. Tympole starts to shake, and her Pokémon stopped and look at her.

"Ah…" Touko's face is all red, "Sorry…I'm sorry!" Touko says, "I just thought of something that I do not want to think about…"  
"Tympole?"  
"Sorry Tympole… I'm not like 'Certain Someone' who can understand Pokémon really well…" Touko looks at Tympole with a light smirk on her face and sad eye-brows, "It may sound like an excuse… but I'm still a new Pokémon trainer, only have two Gym Badges… I'm sure slowly, one of these days, I will finally be able to communicate with Pokémon, and perhaps I can create a wonderful world that all Pokémon and Trainers can communicate and understand each other."  
"Tympole, Tympole Tymp!"

There is again… the sound of metal bracelet clinking together. It's closer and closer to Touko. She turns her head around and look up.

"N…" Touko says with surprise.

"Is that so?" N shows his face without much of an expression again, he's standing behind Touko.  
"Tymp!"Tympole seems really happy to see N.

"Tympole says you and I are similar." N says, with his regular soft tone. He doesn't sound like a really loud guy. N bends down on his Knee, looking at the left over Pokémon food on the bowl on the grass, where Touko's Pokémon were eating.

So close… Why is he here? Touko asks.  
She looks at N's hair, his hat… his hair looks really thick, and soft…  
"Are these Pokémon food." N asks with curiosity in his eyes.  
It's like, this is the first time he has seem Pokémon food. Then again, this is a special recipe Pokémon food from Cilian.  
"Tympole!" Tympole jumps off Touko's hands, and jumps close to the food bowl and sniffs it, it takes a bite. "Tympoleee!" Tympole smiles, and takes another bite.  
"Really?" N takes a piece and eats it, "It tastes very good."

"Are you a Pokémon too?" Touko splits out words with a weird expression on her face.  
N looks at Touko with unpleasant look, where his eye brows curls up, and he looks like a child who got make fun of for his hobby. So he does make other expressions… Touko thought, for once, he has a different expression for once towards a human, well in Touko's mind at least. For a moment, Touko finds that really cute. It's a really unpleasant expression that N makes, yet cute. Touko tries not to show her thought on her face, then again, since he can read Pokémon's mind, can he read Human's too?  
N looks away back to Tympole who's enjoying the delicious Pokémon food from Cilian.  
"Thought so…" Touko thought in her head.

"Do you not like to classify as Pokémon?" Touko asks with curiosity, why did he give her such unpleasant look, "I thought you love Pokémon."  
N stays silent for a while, he seems to be in deep thinking while looking at Tympole who's playing with Touko's Pokémon.  
"He doesn't want to answer I guess, maybe I asked too much." Touko thought in her head. She decides to stay silent as well, and looks at the Pokémon who are playing around, chasing after each other.

"I was raised, and grew up with Pokémon in this forest." N speaks.  
Touko looks at him, why does she sense such loneliness within him?  
"Is that so?" Touko looks at Tympole who's jumping on top of Pignite and tries to play hide and seek around him, "Was that Tympole one of the Pokemon that you grew up with?"  
"That's not the same Tympole." N answered.

"What do you mean?" Touko looks at the Tympole that's playing with the Pokémon, and she looks at the Tympole who's still eating the Pokemon food in front of her and N, "There's two of them?!"

The Tympole that's playing with Pignite mischievously slaps Pignite with its tail, Pignite gets piss and spits fires from its nose.  
"Pignite!" Touko panics, what if Tympole gets hurt.  
Suddenly Tympole who got attack turns back into a black fox Pokémon, Zorua.  
"What… is that Pokémon?" Touko is surprise that Pokémon transformed into Tympole.  
All of Touko's Pokémon are also surprise by this, they just stare at it while he starts to attack Pignite back for revenge.

"That's the Pokémon I grew up with." N speaks, looking at the Pokémon who are playing happily running nears the small pond area. As Pignite fights back Zorua, but Zorua is so much faster than him.  
"It's a rare Pokémon, I never even seen it before." Touko says, "It's so cool that… You can actually understand Pokémon."  
N didn't say anything after that.

"Pidovee PIIGGDOVEE!" Pidove flies to Touko, its panicing, it's trying to explain something to her.  
"What is it Pidove?" Touko and N looks up to Pidove.  
"What?" N stands up immediately, and starts rushing over to the pond.  
"What is it?" Touko stands up after him, she looks over to Pidove, Pidove flatter its left wing that's close to Touko, sounds like it's saying "Come with me", Pidove flies to where N is heading, Touko follows it.

Around the pond, all of Touko's Pokemon are standing near the pond, hesitate to jump down. That's true, none of Touko's Pokemon know how to swim.  
"Tympole!" Two fishes one with blue and one with red stripe are attacking Tympole who fell into the water.  
Zorua jumps into the water tries to fight, although Zorua knows how to swim, but it can't beat water Pokemon who are expert and inhabit in the water.

"Basculin?" Touko takes out her Pokedex to check this fish Pokemon, and they look aggressive.  
N didn't have any doubt, he jumps into the pond and tries to save his friend.  
"N!" Touko calls out.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I changed the scenario of Touko and N's encounter in Nacrene City abit! I want to develop their relationship abit more with more than what the game was provided in the story :3


	4. Chapter 3: Different Kind of Girl

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Pokemon! This is just writing for fun!**

**A/N:** Guess I made Pinwheel forest into an important spot for the FerrisWheel shipping... I only use the BW story as a guide afterall :3 I hope you enjoy another FerrisWheel Shipping chapter

**A/N:** If anything isn't clear in the story, please let me know! Thanks for following my story :) reviews are always welcome! :3

Happy Reading :)

* * *

**Black and White 3: Different Kind of Girl**

N tries to separate the two Basculin who are constantly head-butt Tympole who is powerless to fights.  
Tymple struggles in the water, tries to swim but couldn't escape.  
"STOP! Let go of Tympole!" N manages to grab on to Tymple, instead he becomes the target of Basculin. The Blue stripe Basculin jumps out of water and bites on N's right arm as he wraps his right arm over Tympole to protect it. The pain causes N struggles to escape, he close one of his eyes, griming his teeth. Since when the Red stripe Basculin jumps deep into the water and bites onto N's left leg. N is drowning.  
"N!" Touko realize, she has no water Pokemon that can help save N, and none of her Pokemon can swim either. She must save him herself!  
Grass is effective against water type Pokemon! Touko thought in her head, she commands: "Pansage! Use Leech Seed on both of the Basculin into the water!"  
Pansage jumps up in the air, and spits out Leech seed into the water, best aim ever, it aims into the Red Basculin.  
Blue Basculin jumps out of the water again to get revenge.  
"Once again on the Blue Basculin!"  
Pansage jumps up and spits out another seed and lauches onto the Blue Basculin, Seed spreads out all over it and its draining its energy. It falls back into water.

Touko takes off her hat, takes off her shoes, and jumps into the water without second doubt in her mind. She swims over and grabs onto N. N is taller and bigger than her, she struggles and tries her best swims back onto the land.  
When they are back on land, Touko is already tired, her knees are on the mud, and both of her hands are supporting her from falling on the mud. Her entire body is wet.  
N on the other hand is holding on Tympole: "Are you OK Tympole?" N looks at it, Tympole is badly injured. N opens his eyes wide, griming his teeth.  
Zorua shakes water off its body, walks close to N.  
N stands up, he doesn't seem to care or feel the pain on his leg. "Just wait, Tympole. I'll heal you!" N takes Tymple and walks away.  
Touko looks to N's direction, she says grumps her face: "You're welcome. Ditcher." She stands up. Pignite, Pansage and Pidove run/flies beside her, "UGH I'm all wet and muddy now!" Touko looks to herself. Although she said it, she looks at N who's rushing somewhere with Tympole on his hand, along with Zorua running behind him. Her worry for Tympole leads her to decide to follow him along.

It's getting darker. Pinwheel forest is already pretty dark the way it is due to the density of the trees. As the sky gets darker, the forest is darker.  
"Audinooo" A pink light shine through deep in the forest.

Touko rushes over faster, N is with a Audino who's healing Tympole with an healing aura.  
She's standing beside N, watches how miracle it looks seeing the Healing technique of a Pokemon can heal a Pokemon.

"Audino!" Audino relaxes sits down, and wipes the sweat off its body. It smiles and Tympole jumps up with energy again.  
"Thanks Audino." N thank Audino, Tympole jumps onto him. N hugs it tight with the biggest smile.  
Seeing this, Touko smiles, looking at N who's really happy because his friend is save. Then she realize something is dropping on the grass, it's red. This isn't water…  
"Blood!" Touko says in shock.  
N, Tympole and Audino looks over to Touko.  
"N, your leg and arms are bleeding!" Touko shouts out.  
N looks over to his leg and his white shirt is tained with blood. He doesn't seem to worry at all seeing from his expression.

"You idiot!" Touko rages, grabs onto N and runs back to where they were sitting earlier.  
"I'm fine. I can take care of myself!"  
"You can't even walk properly! I'm dragging you right now!" Touko rages.  
N notices, she's right. If it's not because Touko is leading him, he wouldn't be able to walk properly or stand up properly.

It's already night time. Pignite starts a fire with the woods they collect. Pokémon are relaxing and enjoying their dinner.

N helplessly looks at the dressing wound Touko did. It's just two huge blah of bind up of white sheets. Clearly she has never done this before. Touko is drying her hair and clothes besides the hair back facing N, she's too embarrassed by her work of art while dressing N's wound, she's afraid to look at him.

"Ms. Touko. I don't think I can walk or move around like this." N says continues with the helpless look on his face.  
"I'M SORRY OK?" Touko screams out, she turns around with her face red, "I was just trying to help!" She bulges her face up, secretly peaks at N.  
N is slowly undo the huge wrap up Touko give her, and rewrap it up again. Touko turns around. N does it so fast, he must be used to it. He probably gets all the experiences from helping wrap wounds for Pokémon or gets hurt from saving Pokémon often.

"Weren't you hurt too?" N asks.  
"What are you talking about?" Touko asks back, holding her hair with towl.  
"Your feet, they are bleeding."  
Touko looks over to her left feet, she was wondering where that pain come from.  
"Here." Touko sits closer to N, N takes her feet, and wrap it up gently, "You don't overuse the bandage." N says with gentle voice, "Make sure you wrap around nicely and slowly instead of overuse. As long as the wound is cover, put tape around it and you are done. It gives you flexibility to move as well if you don't put too much."  
N let go of Touko's left feet, he smiles: "Done." He wipes his hand with cloth as he speaks.  
"Thanks…" Touko is blushing.  
Touko is impress by this. They merely just met… Yet he feels so different. He's so kind to her. She looks at N. His eyes… they are mix of grey and blue… so pretty.

Tympole turns around and jumps in front of N to get his attention. N takes out his left hand with metal bracelet, touches Tympole on the cheek, Tympole loves N's touch. Touko gentaly looks at these two, and notice N's hair. N has long green tea hair colour, if you look closely, it seems he takes such good care of his hair. It's not expected just by looking at how he behave.  
Touko unconsciously takes out her hands and touches it.  
"What are you doing?" N asks, he notices Touko just grabs his hair and feeling it, "You are so strange." N expresses.  
Touko turns red: "SHUT UP!" Touko pulls one of N's hair out, and throw it, and turn her away from N.  
"You are the one who touches my hair… Why are you mad for?" N doesn't understand Touko, in fact he doesn't understand human at all. Unlike Pokémon, human are so much more complicated. That's what N always thought.  
It's really awkward with Touko acting this way…  
"Your…your hair is wet! So… I uh… I…" Touko says with her face blushing, "You are so strange!"  
"Why am I the one being called strange? " N signs.  
N is more mature than Touko, he won't even bother continued fighting about this.

Suddenly, his stomach growls. N touches his stomach, he stands up.  
"Where are you going?." Touko asks looking up to N who's standing up.  
"I'm ganna get us some food."  
"I have sandwichs." Touko turns around and takes out two sandwiches out of her bag, she's holding up to N, "If you like, you can have them!"  
N looks at the sandwiches. There are four sandwiches in a lunch box.  
"You are injured. It's better if you don't move around so much. You can pay me back later." Touko says with face red, "It's… not like… I really care or anything. If you insist, you can go find your own dinner with your Pokemon." She's being tsunder, "More food for me!" She takes out another lunch box and take a bite of her food with angry look.

N stands there, this is his first time eating someone else's sandwiches other than Anthea and Concordia's. His face is red, he looks happy.  
"Do you want it or not!" Touko demands.  
Seeing how demand Touko is, N sits back down. He takes Touko's lunch box that she puts in front of him.  
The sandwiches looks so different but so delicious. He takes out one of the sandwich and takes a bite. He face makes a strange reaction. Do other people's sandwich taste like that? It's sweet, bitter and salty at the same time.  
"How's my home made sandwich?"  
N reluctantly smiles: "Ah… yeah… it's pretty… unique… what's in it?"  
"Berries, peanut butter, chocolate and deep-fried carrots."  
What kind of recipe is that? N expresses. He never even heard of them.  
"It's my first time making sandwich for myself, and it's also my first time have another person trying it…" Touko is holding the sandwich with both of her hands, she blushes and says with the sandwich in front of her mouth, her face is blushing, "Sorry if it tasted werid… Touya usually makes them for me."

Touya… the boy that was with her in Accumula Town. N remembers.  
"No, it's delicious." N replies, "It is also my first time eating a sandwich that wasn't made by my foster sisters." This feels so different. Having someone else's food, feels so delicious. Although the taste is so unique. N's heart is happy.  
Hearing N's words and seeing his expression, Touko's heart beats faster.  
"Thank you." Touko says quietly with her face blushing.

Both Touko and N are sitting beside a tree branch. Touko yawns, she looks at N whose just sitting there watches Pokémon who are asleep, and it's like a mother looking at her kid to make sure they are sleeping well. It's almost bed time, Touko can't handle the tiredness. Since she was traveling alone, she hasn't have good night sleep. Normally, Touya is beside her, she feels safer to have Touya to be by her side.

N fell something on his shoulder, Touko seems to fell asleep while sitting up and fell on his shoulder.  
"What are you doing?" N asks, putting both of his hands up, he never have a girl sleeping on him like this. As N moves, Touko falls with no support, he catches her and puts her on his lab.  
"Zzz…" None of the word make any sense from Touko's mouth when she's asleep.  
"Hey…" N pushes her a few times, she won't move, it's like she glue to his lap. N decides to let her be. He looks at Touko who's deeply asleep, without any defense. N begin to wonder. Has she already trust him? That easily? They just met…

"A human girl… she has that nice scent just like Anthea and Concordia…" N starts to touch Touko's cheek and swipe a piece of her hair that's on her mouth, "Come to think of it… I always lie on Anthea and Concordia like this when I'm sad, and they always comfort me… I wonder if she's also feeling the as comfy, just like when I lie down on Anthea and Concordia's labs."  
N tries to touch Touko's hair…

A loud slap on the hand, Touko still asleep.  
"Ouch…" N says, that was a harsh slap on the hand, N's pale right hand is already red. Defenseless my butt… N thought.

Touko smiles in her sleep for a bit, she looks so peaceful… She must be having a good dream. She looks kind of cute. N's heart had a quick fast beat. What was that…? N wonder… Why is this girl…? N has never been this close to a female other than ones who serve him in the castle.

What a peaceful night… N thought.

They literally just met, this is their second time meeting each other… What's with this feeling? N wonders, as his heart race really fast every time when looking at this girl.  
The feeling, it's different…  
"Maybe we can be friends… Maybe Tympole was right, we are similar in some way…" N expresses.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy this chapter, what is N thinking in his mind? Could that be the start of his feeling for Touko? I don't know =3= Stay tunee XD


	5. Chapter 4: The future you see

**A/N:** This is my 3rd time update this week ^^ Starting next chapter, the chapters will be longer than the past 3 chapters~ If you do like long stories, stay tune :3

**A/N: **Thanks for continue reading and support! Abit more of Ferris-wheel shipping moment. But more serious business about N's opinion about his dream~ I hope you enjoy this chapter~

**A/N:** If anything isn't too clear please let me know :3 Reviews are welcome!

* * *

**Black and White 4: The future you see**

"Lord N, 'they' are on their way here."  
"I see. You guys should retreat now."  
"But my lord, what about you? You are wounded! Who is this young lady? How dare her…"  
"Don't worry about it. I will take care of myself. Please proceed to your position."  
"Ye…Yes sir."

Touko blurrily hearing this conversation, although it was a low whisper.  
She half opens her eyes, she continues to fall back to sleep.

* * *

Morning in Pinwheel Forest, the air is fresh. It's colder compare to sleep indoors.

It's very foggy in the morning, it's hard to see things around them.

Touko slowly opens up her eyes, she gets up and rolls her eyes, not sleeping on a sleeping bed really hurts her back. She looks forward in a dazed with her eyes half open.  
All of her Pokémon are still asleep.

"GASP!" In front of Touko is N who's also fell asleep sitting down, lying his back beside the tree branches that they are sitting under together. Touko is too shock, she can't speak a word. How did she fall asleep on N like this…? She doesn't even know this person! Touko's face is hot red as she looks at N.

N's head dip down abit, wakes him up. He realizes his lap is lighter, but both of his laps are numbs, and with marks of drools on it.  
Kind of gross…  
"Good Morning." N says casually, with stretch and yawn.  
"Good…Good morning?" Touko looks around.  
"You have drool on your face, and my pants…" N expresses.  
"GASP! I'M SO SORRY!" Touko wipes off the drool on her mouth with her handkerchief, "I'll clean off yours too!" She climbs over to N, and about to help him clean it.  
N's face turns red and pushes her away: "It's… It's… OK! Don't worry about it! It'll dry out! I'll just change my pants when I get back to … my home."  
"Home… Where are you from N? I thought you said you were raised by Pokemon." Touko approach close in front of N's face.  
N looks at Touko, into her shiny blue eyes, she has such pretty blue eyes. N thought.  
"Do you live outside? Alone? With Pokémon?"  
N did not answer the question, he stayed silent.  
"I see." Touko gave up, she sits down with an unpleasant face.  
N looks at Touko, and he looks away.

He doesn't understand human, not at all… they are so complicated. To N, all human are different from him. He's the special one. Human are selfish, they always abandon things they don't like, just like how he was young… He was abandon in the forest… and since he was adopted back by his 'father', he's always been in that one room… N remembers the past.  
But this girl… This girl is something… N thought.  
He can tells her so many things… she listens and seems to consider it.  
More importantly… N looks over to her Pokémon and his friends who are sleeping together so peacefully, she cares a lot about Pokémon.  
Her Pokémon all support her, and happy to be with her.  
Maybe she is special just like himself.  
N remembers, the abandon Pokémon by their trainer that was roaming around in the forest when he was living there. How sad the Pokémon are, and they were so afraid to approach to human.  
Pokémon are so royal to their owners… in fact being trap in Pokeball has forced to tame their mind.  
Human can be so inconsiderate, they just chase after Pokémon and force Pokemon to do things that please them.  
"Touko can be one of us… Therefore… I won't Ghetsis can't lay a finger on her." N holds his fist tight. He looks at Touko. "Touko is very strong… I know from our first battle. Seeing the strength in her Pokemon… Maybe she can be the 'Chosen Hero'."

To Touko, N doesn't seem like a bad person. He's very kind… He would always risk his life for Pokémon… However he's very mysterious. But what do you expect? They only met twice.  
But… Touko looks at N who's silent, but he's looking at her.  
There's something about him…  
Deep down, Touko really like that kind side of N.

"I… want to see things that no one can see." N broke the silence, as he looks at his and Touko's Pokémon who are asleep together with smiles on their face, "The TRUTHES of Pokémon traps inside Pokeballs, and the IDEALS of how trainer should be. And the future where Pokémon can finally become perfect, do you feel the same way? Can you see such future?" N turns to Touko, and asks. Whenever he talks about the "Liberation of Pokemon" stuff, he always has that look… that serious look.

Touko doesn't know what to answer. N is so deep… What he's thinking is something that she never really put her thought into. Everything he says really puts her into deep thinking about the true meaning of her goal.

"I'm not sure." Touko rose her feet and legs up, and puts her head on the Knee staring into space, "All these are such complicated things. I never put my mind into it." Touko answered.  
"Is that so… for some reason I expected a lot more from you." N replies with a smirk on his face.  
Touko looks at him with an upset expression, she didn't say anything.

N stands up slowly, his legs still feeling numb. Took him a while to stand up straight properly. Touko follows his direction. He pulls out his left hand to Touko.  
Touko stares into his hand.  
"Come." N says.

"Where are we going? And why should I come with you?" Touko asks, she hesitated if she should put her hand with N's hand, is that a trap. Says the girl who fell asleep on a stranger without any defense.

"I want to show you something in the Museum."  
The Museum, where the Nacrene City Gym located, and Touko just went there yesterday and won a badge from Lenora who's the Gym Leader and the owner of the Museum. Touko already took a quick glance at the Museum guided by Lenora's husband.  
"What's there to see? I went there and won a Gym Badge there already."  
"Is that so? " N gave up, and starts to walk away.  
Touko stands up.  
N stops.  
"Right now my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokémon and create that future." Here goes again, N's ideal dream talk, "Perhaps I can't solve the equation that is able to change this world. I need the Power… the incredible power that can persuade everyone to agree with me."  
"The incredible power that can persuade…" Touko repeated, of course incredible power creates the overwhelm victory. So that's what you desire…N?  
"Did you see the dragon type Pokémon skull in the Museum?" N asks.  
"I don't understand…" Touko says.  
"With the Power of Zekrom, the legendary Pokémon and a certain hero had created the Unova region. I shall become that hero, and change this world."  
Touko doesn't know what to say in this, she remain silent.

"Touko." N turns his head towards her direction, but he's the other way, a profile view on Touko's direction, "I always thought… You and I can be friends. Perhaps we can both be that hero… the Black and White. Maybe one day, you can see this future too." N smirks.

When N talks about his dream, Touko can sense the darkness in him. It's like he changed his entire personality when it comes to his ideal dream.

"Do you tell other people about your life like that?" Touko asks, "Do you always act this way to other people too?"  
Touko is curios, she stands up and asks.  
N looks at Touko, he touches Touko's head, he smiles: "Only to you."  
That sentence, and that smiles… that tone… it's like an arrow to the heart. It aches… Why does everything he said so misleading? It's causing Touko's heart beating very fast…  
UGH… this is pissing Touko off.

N turns around and walks away. Zorua woke up and follow him along. Touko just stands there. They disappear in the morning fog of Pinwheel Forest.

"Zorua~" Zorua walks besides N, looks up to him, "Zorua, Zoru!"  
"Is that what you wanted to do Zorua?" N looks at Zorua, who's giving him a confident look. N smiles, "I know you the longest Zorua. You have always by my side since the day I was left in this forest." N stops and holds up Zorua.  
"Zorua , ZORUAAA!"  
"Yes Zorua you are really strong. If you are willing to be by my side and help me become that 'Hero' and be unbeatable…I really thank you for this." N smiles, "As a trainer, I will train you out to your full potential. "  
"ZORUAA!" Zorua roar out of its happiness.  
N smiles, he hugs Zorua.

* * *

Dream… the future… These words echoed in Touko's mind.

Compare to N, N has such incredible dream.  
Touko just stands there wondering.  
The wind in Pinwheel forest blows at her body, her hair is flying, and it's cold.

N… Who are you?  
He's so different. He's really hard to understand…  
He seems to have… two side of personalities…

Xtransciever starts to peep. Touko looks at her wrist where she wears her Xtransciever. It's Bianca.  
"Touko! Emergency! Someone stole the skull from Nacrene Museum! And They are also taking people's Pokemon away!"  
"What?!" Touko changes her expression, "Who would do such things?"  
"They called themselves: Team Plasma!"  
"Team Plasma?!" Touko remembers, it's those group of people who were doing a speech back in Accumula Town. Are they doing that Liberation thing with Pokémon again?!  
"I'm ON MY WAY!" Touko rushes over.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy this chapter :3 Next chapter... Rival?


	6. Chapter 5: Confessions

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, your favorites and follows ^^ I hope you enjoy this fanfict~ Reviews are always welcome :3

**A/N:** This chapter is longer than previous ones, and it contains two stories~ I hope you like them! :)

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Black and White 5: Confessions**

Team Plasma, the mysterious co-operation that wants to liberate Pokémon… What is their true intention? Really?

"Thank you, Touko." Touko returns the Dragon Skull head over to Lenora, the Nacrene Gym leader, as well as the owner of the museum.  
"Thank you Touko-san!" Touko returns the Pokémon back to the little girl. The little girl thank her with a big smile.  
Seeing these big smiles, Touko's heart feels warm.

Damn those Team Plasma. They say you liberate Pokémon, yet they invaded the entire Pinwheel forest, and steals trainer's Pokémon and the skull head of that dragon Pokémon from the Museum! Doesn't that consider as a crime? Touko thought, she starts to not believe in them anymore. She begins to regret for even consider their words from that presentation back in Accumula Town. Why must they force trainers to release their Pokémon? Have they not seem how sad the Pokémon are?

* * *

Pass through the long Skyarrobw Bridge, with great ocean views on the bridge, re-freshing wind blows at Touko's face while travelling through this great bridge. You can see the shadows of skyscrapers through the mist on Skyarrow Bridge. After a day of travel, finally, Touko has arrived a brand new city. As expected, the largest seaside city in Unova: Castelia City. Numerous of tall buildings and Skyscrapers. It's like a business city, with the most developed economy compare to other cities in Unova region. Touko gets overwhelms by the way this city is. Everything has latest technology. Touko is from a small town, so she rarely sees these scenery and cool gadgets. Besides, the city is close to the ocean, ocean breeze blows at the city sure feels great! The perfect harbor city.

"Living here must be expensive…" Touko thought to herself, "well then…" Touko takes out a ticket in her bag. While she was fighting Team Plasma in the Pinwheel forest, one of the team plasma members dropped it on the grass.  
"Liberty Garden…" Castelia City is by the harbor, as directed by the ticket, there's a special boat that takes you there.  
Touko heard about the Liberty Garden before, it's a famous island known for travel destinations. However, only rich people can afford to go there. So why does Team Plasma has it?  
They must be up with some kind of evil plan.

"Trip to Liberty Garden, this way please! Hope you enjoy the view! We are about to go there." The sailor says. As expected for a worker works for the Liberty Garden, he dresses so professional, and suits up.  
The Ferry slowly moves and set sail in the calm sea, Touko pokes her head out in the ferry enjoying the ocean breeze, it has such great view of the Castelia City across the Ocean. Her brown hair flies in the wind, it's really refreshing.  
After a short ride, Touko arrives in Liberty Garden.

This is strange… there are Team Plasma scattering around here… Along with visitors… What are they doing here? The visitors are staying in one spot, mumbling with each other, they are really worry. Are they trap here?

"What are they doing here? There's only garden and a light house here… Team Plasma is horrible!" A traveler is raging.  
"Sob sob sob… I'm so scared Grandma… "  
"These people are making my dear grandson cry, If they dare underestimated me for being old… I will not forgive them!" The grandma holds her fist tight.

"Why aren't you guys leaving? Are you guys trap here?"  
"We are not allow to leave until they find what they want."  
"What are they looking for?" Touko asks.  
"Legend says, a victory Pokemon, Victini resides here in the light house."  
"Victini?" Touko thought in her head.

Touko intends to sneaks in. They seem to be guarding something inside that light house.  
Touko sneaks in.

With all these guards, there's no way she can get pass them… Well it's up to Pokémon now.

With numerous of punches by the Pokémon attacking Team Plasma, Touko successfully gets into the lighthouse into the basement. At least this building isn't protected by some kind of high-end technology door where you have to find some card key to access the door or what so ever. Touko bets most of the building in the Castelia City probably requires these kind of access.

"We are here to release Victini from its confinement in this basement." A beat up Team Plasma Gunt answered to Touko, "You are just a kid, you won't understand."

"No I don't understand…" Touko thought in her head as she's walking down to the basement, "there are a lot of stuff I don't understand… I'm not N… I don't understand what Pokemon are saying." Touko increases her speed of walking.  
As the door of the basement gets closer, Touko opens the door.

The light of the room shine through the door as it opens. There's a small, orange colour Pokémon, that's rodent-like, has large pointed ears that shapes like the letter V, and large eyes.  
Standing in front of it, it's a Team Plasma Gunt. Victini looks really scared, as it's shaking and leaning its back all the way at the wall. It has nowhere to escape.

She hears the door sound opening, she turns around: "Who are you?"  
"A hero." Touko says with confident, as she holds up one of her Pokeball towards Team Plasma with her right hand.  
"Hero? Don't make me laugh. Are you here for Victni too?" She asks with a smirk on her face.  
"I'm here to save Victini, and the tourist here." Touko replies with her left fist tight, with smirk on her face.

"Victini?" Victini looks at Touko.

The Team Plasma Gunt smirks:"The one who obtains this Pokemon is said to be victorious in any type of competition." Team Plasma says, with her left arm up on her waist, one eyebrows up and the other one down, as treating Touko like a noob, "If we can obtain that power," She puts her right arm up, with the right hand in front of her open, "we could be invincible!" She closes her right hand and squeeze into a tight fist, "This is the value of this mythical Pokemon, which we all desire."

"So you are saying, you are not liberate Victini, you are actually using it for its value then? "Touko says with an unpleasant tone, "Liberate Pokémon my ass."

"Let me tell you a story." This Team Plasma Gunt just won't stop talking, "Two hundred years ago, a wealthy person bought this entire island and hide this Victini in this underground basement. So no one can discover the value of this Victini. Since then, no one has ever saw Victini, and as years pass by, it became a mythical Pokemon. Therefore, our Team Plasma will liberate Victini from this room, bring it out of this world again, and use its value and full power to make our goal into a reality. Freeing Victini is for its own good, and also does our own good as well. Isn't that the definition of Give and Take? "

What a bunch of selfish people… Victini's previous trainer, and Team Plasma…  
Touko looks at Victini's reaction. It's very sad as it remember its previous owner. How much it wants to be free in the past two hundred years… trap in this room alone…  
N… is that what your dream is about? To free Pokémon for its own freedom right? Touko asks in her mind.  
Touko puts her head down, her cap creates the shadow around her eyes: "I will free Vicitni. Not for myself, and of course, not for someone like you guys, Team Plasma!" Touko looks up with raging look, "I will FREE Victini out in the wild and let it do whatever it wants , and make up all the things it missed in the past two hundred years! It doesn't belong to anyone! It shall never be in the hands of yours, Team Plasma!" Touko shouts out these words with tight fists and tight hold her Pokeballs.

Team Plasma Gunt smirks, and takes out Pokeball from her Team Plasma uniform pocket, and hold on in her hand close to her: "You think I will let a brat like you to interfere our plan?"

The battle is on! Although it was an easy battle for Touko. She defeated her really well. The Team Plasma member fainted with a single punch from Pignite.  
It wasn't a heavy punch, just a punch that's strong enough to knock this team Plasma member out of conscious just like others outside.  
There's not enough time… Need to get out of here before more of the Team Plasma members show up.

Touko walks towards Vicitni, Victini is not as scared anymore. However, two hundred years without any contact with anyone, Victini has developed a social anxiety. It backs off as it witness Touko walks close to it. It doesn't know if it can trust Touko.

"Vicitini, let's get out of here." Touko says with a kind smile on her face, "Let's go outside, and be free. Nee?" Touko bends down and sit down at Victini's level.  
"You can trust me Victini, I'm here to save you and set you free. You shouldn't belong to any trainer, you should go wherever you want. That trainer of yours from the past, it's really selfish. You gives people victories, and create happiness for people, then you should share that… You should never be lock up like this…" Thinking about it, Touko starts to tear up.  
"Victi…" Victini flies close to Touko, its face turns really sad, and it takes out its hand and wants to comfort her.  
"I'm sorry…" Touko wipes her tears, "Just thought about what that trainer did to you in the past just horrible. "  
"Victi…" Victini's touch, its eyes are moving and full of tears, "Victiniiii!" Victini couldn't hold its tears anymore, it hugs to Touko. Touko hugs it tight.

"Let's go outside ok? Let's be free!"  
"VICTINIII!"

* * *

The polices have arrived in Liberty Garden and arrested the Team Plasma that got knocked out by Touko. All tourist are able to leave the Garden as well with the ferry. Vicitni is once again showing up in public places, and playing with the kids from the tourist. Everyone is happy to see Victini is back and out and free again.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" As Ferry arrives back into Castelia City, Touko asks as Victini has been following her.  
"Victi!" Victini nods with smile.  
"But you have been trap in the basement for two hundred years, are you sure you don't want to explored around? A lot of things have changed…" Touko worries.  
"Victi, victiniii!" Victini shakes its head, and smile. It's like telling her: "Don't worry."

"Victini…" Touko is touch by this, she can finally understand partially the Pokémon's heart. She opens both of her arm wide, Victini is happily jumps to her and hugs her tight, "Thank you for trusting me. And thank you for joining my team. I won't trap you in the Pokeball… Just feel free to stay out as long as you want ok? I'll take you around and see the world!"  
"Victi, VICTINIII!" Victini happily answers, it seems very excited to start its journey with Touko.

"Well then, let's explored this city more, Victini! But first of all, I gatta challenge the Castelia City Gym!"  
"Victiniii!" Victini does a peace sign.

"N… I see why you want to Liberate Pokémon. What Victini's trainer did was horrible… But… not all trainer treat their Pokémon like Victini's trainer did. There's also good and bad in human, even in Pokémon." Touko looks at how happy Vicitini is seeing the world after 200 years, and how much it's enjoying being with her, Touko smiles , and thought to her head, "Pokeball do force the Pokemon to obey their trainer by trap themselves in the ball. If Pokemon doesn't want to be with their trainer… " Touko throws out a Pokeball on the Sandile she just defeated on the Route 4, the Pokeball is shaking, and shaking and shaking… the red light on the button of the large Pokeball is shining and shining. It feels forever… "When that red light beeps, it's the moment when Pokemon are deciding where there or not, they choose you as their trainer, if they choose to follow you. Therefore, Sandile… Do you want to be with me? If you do… please give me 'the sign'." Touko thought in her head, Vicitini is putting both of its hands on his mouth, also watching the Pokeball. The Pokeball stops moving, a sound of tick from the Pokeball, as the center circular button pops out. Touko smiles with relief. "N… Sandile has chosen me as its trainer. I didn't brain wash him, the Pokeball didn't either. If Sandile didn't choose me as its trainer… It would have pop out of the Pokeball, and escape already. Pokeball do not brain wash Pokemon… instead… Pokemon makes their own decision to follow or not follow this person. Just like Victini does… Who chose to follow me…" Touko looks over to Victini, it brings over the Pokeball with a huge smile on its face. Victini is happy for Touko for her success and admin of Touko to be its trainer.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Striaton City…_

Touya and Cheren grabs a tons of books from the Pokémon School in that city and ready to read them.  
"I can't believe becoming a Pokemon trainer requires so much studying and reading…" Touya splits out of stress, sitting in the school library, holding his head side way with his fist, he has a bored look.  
"Particle skills are also important too. " Cheren puts down his portion of books on the long desk where most of the students do their reading in that school.  
Touya is surprised by the amount of books Cheren put down. Earlier he already read 10 books, he's going for more? Touya thought in his head.

Pokémon School, a school where kids who are under 10 goes to study Pokémon before they become a Pokémon trainer and start their journey at the age of 10. It allows to give them advice knowledge level skills to help them in their journey.

"Beep…Beepp" Sound of Xtransciever is beeping on Touya's hand. "It's Touko!" Touya is really excited, he picks up the call, "Sup sis! Cheren is here too!"  
Cheren ignores and continues to sort out his books.  
"Hey Touya, and Cheren!" Touko smiles and wave her hand. Victini tries to sneaks onto the screen as well.  
"Touko!" Touya shows the happiest smile ever. Infact, Touya is always this happy to see Touko. "What… is that Pokemon?" Touya is confused. Cheren takes an interest and look onto Touya's screen of Touko.  
He pushes his glasses, and opens his eyes wide: "Could it be…? Is that the mythical Pokemon, Victini?!' Cheren asks with surprise.  
"Yup! I just got this little guy the other day!" Touko says with the smile, and pet Victini on the head, Victini seems to enjoy it with huge grin on its face.  
"But how? Victini was mysteriously missing for the past two hundred years…" Cheren asks.  
"Long story short… Team Plasma drop this ticket to Liberty Garden and I found it in Pinwheel forest, I decided to be a hero and save it, and we met, and then it decides to come with me."  
"Team Plasma? Those bastards who stole the dragon head skeleton from the Nacrene Museum…"Cheren says with rage, and holds his fist tight, "What are they after anyways?"

"I'm not sure…" Touko says, "All I know is that they want to liberate Pokémon. They are trying to convince trainers to set their Pokémon free and release them all back in the wild. But after this incident with Victini, I feel like this is more than what they are after." Touko expression changes.

"You went to chase after Team Plasma? This is too dangerous! Are you hurt anywhere?" As usual, Touya is the worry type brother.  
Touko smiles, she knows Touya will probably ask that: "Haha, don't worry. I'm fine, I have strong Pokémon with me. Hey, look!" Touko takes out her badge box from her bag, "I have three badges now!"  
"Way to robe it on my face, Touko." Touya says with an unpleasant tone.  
"Hurry up, Touya! How long do you plan to stay in Striaton City anyways? Are you done studying Pokemon?"  
Cheren pushes his glasses: "Knowledge is endless, there's no way you ever finish studying something. You will always learn something new." Cheren sounds like a teacher.  
There goes the philosophy talk from Cheren.  
Both Touko and Touya went silent.  
Touya looks at the screen: "We…Well… I plan to leave soon. I already got my badge at Striaton City, and I have done enough study for now. I need particle skills too, can't be a book worm like certain someone." Touya looks at Cheren with a mischievous face.  
Touya pokes Cheren with the edge of his elbow and gives him a mischievous smile: "You realy need to know how to have some fun, Cheren. Girls won't like you that way!"  
Cheren ignores him, and look away.

Touya looks straight at a museum park on the poster in this school: "Oh by the way, there's a Pokemon festival in Nimbasa City. There's a great Museum park there, want to go there together? We can ride the Ferris wheel together, like we did back when we were small! "  
"SURE!" Touko says out loud in an excitement, "I love Museum parks!"

"Nimbasa is an entertainment city, so it's always busy with different things going on. That Ferris Wheel at Nimbasa City is known for couples-only Ferris Wheel." A lady walks towards Cheren and Touya, with a white clothing like a professor, and long black and a flower on her left bangs. Her fashion seems to be influence by Muna.  
All three of them look towards that lady.  
"Doctor Fennel!" Touya calls out.  
"How romantic, riding on that Ferris wheel on a festival. There are probably fireworks right?" As usual, Dr. Fennel falls inlove in her dream.

"Couples-only Ferris Wheel…" Cheren repeats that in his head.  
Touya opens his mouth, and eyes wide. "Couples-Only Ferris Wheel…" He smiles, he's even more excited upon hearing this.

"Dr. Fennel! Dr. Fennel where are you running off again?" Aminta is around the window looking for .  
"Yikess! Gatta run!" Dr. Fennel immediately runs away to another direction of the school.  
As usual… that's . She always wondering around. But when she's on her job, she's the most serious one, who is passion and into her work.

"Well then, I will meet you at Nimbasa City in a few days Touya, hurry up! I want to get more badges soon!" Touko says in a demanding tone.  
"I got itt!" Touya says, and turns off the Xtransciever.

Touya looks very happy after turns off the Xtransciever, Cheren looks over to him. Despite Touya is an out-going person, but Cheren hasn't seen him smile like this happy for a while.  
"You seem so happy to talk with Touko every time." Cheren says.  
"She's my most important sister, of course." Touya says with a yawn and stretch on the body.  
"Is that so." Cheren says, "How I envy you both with such great relationship."  
"Haven't you always been feeling this way? Since we were small."  
Cheren looks over to Touya: "What do you mean?" Although he's asking a question, but he already guessed, what Touya is trying to say.  
"How long are you going to hold on to that feelings of yours, Cheren." Touya asks without any hesitation. His tone changed, it's the serious tone Touya.  
"What do you mean?" Cheren sits down and opens up one of the books.  
"Don't play dumb with me."  
Cheren looks forward and back to his book again: "How about yourself? So You knew this all along, don't you?"  
Touya changes his expression: "Ahh. Like I said, since small."He looks over to Cheren, Cheren is pretending to be reading, "Bianca and you knew about this, right?"  
"Yup." Cheren replied.

They both stay silent for a while, Touya sits down on the chair, cannot focus.  
"Do you plan to tell her the truth?" Cheren breaks the silence.  
"Is it necessary?"  
"Are you holding back?"  
"That should be my question to you." Touya looks at Cheren.  
Cheren pushes his glasses,"If I want her, I can pursued her whenever I'm ready. However, in your position, she sees you as her twin brother, she thinks you guys are blood-related."  
"I don't want to ruin the relationship, you probably already know this motive of mine."  
Cheren didn't say anything.

* * *

Cheren is right… Touya knows. All these times, Touya wants to repay Touko's family who adopted him, and treat him like one of their son, he wants to protect Touko in return of their kindness.

Touko doesn't know about them not blood-related siblings. When Touya was adopted, he was just one year old. Touya doesn't know his real birthday, perhaps Touko is younger than him. That's what Touko's parents always tell him.

"I want to marry Touya when I grow up!" One day Touko and Touya are playing on the grass field near Nuvema Town. Touko puts the flower ring she made on Touya's neck.  
Touya blushes, he looks at Touko who smiles at him.  
Touko always has the brightest smile that smiles changes the mood of people. That smile is like a sunlight shines on a budded flower, helps it opens it up into a bright and beautiful flower.  
"What… what are you talking about? We are brothers and sisters, it won't work that way, Touko."  
"EHH Why nottt?" Touko Bulges her mouth up into a bubble, "I love Touya!" She confesses.  
"What… what are you sayinggg?"

Thinking about it, it makes Touya giggles. Touko doesn't seem to remember saying that to Touya ever since. However, their relationship has always been so closed. Although they are not related, but they are so closed, just like people say, twins can communicate through heart. They would tell each other everything, and everything that is going on.  
Slowly… Touya's feeling towards Touko has increased deeper and deeper…  
There's no girls Touya find it more attractive than Touko in his mind.  
There's no smile out there that can beat Touko's bridgest and the shiniest smile.

One day…  
Touko slowly developed strange behavior around Cheren. She didn't act like her old self when he's around. She was often day dreamed, and stuns there when Cheren was talking. Her hands and legs started to shake whenever Cheren was talking to her.  
Touya's heart feels uncomfortable. Could this be jealousy?  
Even though, Cheren often takes good care of Touko too… Touya knows, Cheren is also in love with Touko.

"Touya… I think I like Cheren…" Touko is sitting on the top level of their bunk bed, holding her Cottenee pillow tight, and rose up her feet.  
Touya who's sitting on the lower level of the bunk bed, Touko's word distracts his reading.  
There's again, the stabbing pain on the chest. Touya did not say anything.  
"What to do Touya?" Touko peaks her head down to Touya and asks, "I can't act normal like I used to in front of Cheren anymore… "  
Touya looks up to Touko, she climbs the latter down with Cottenee pillow still on her hand, and sits down on Touya's bed.  
She has such a blushing sad face, tears are slowly gathering up and ready to tear down from her shiny blue eyes.  
"I don't know… I don't know how that feels like." Touya answered with cold tone. His expression changed, he leaves his head down to the book, pretends he's reading.  
Seeing Touya puts out such a not caring face, Touko is pissed: "Touya, you meanie!" She says and climbs back to up to her bed. She turns her side body to the wall, and puts blanket on top of her head and body, and curve like a shrimp.

Touya can't focus on that book anymore… He puts it down, turn off the light switch beside his bed, and sleep.  
"Good night." He said.  
Touko did not bother to respond.

"Maybe I was too harsh on her…" Touya thought as he puts the blanket up to his shoulder, and turns his body to the side facing the bed.

Touko is crying in her bed quietly, hugging Cotenee pillow tight. She fell the the bed is moving, someone is climbing up. Someone is lying beside her and hug her from behind.  
"I'm sorry I was so cold." Touya apologizes, "If you really like Cheren, you should confess to see how he feels about you. That will help you let it out."  
Touko stops her tears, she feels the warm in her heart from the gentle hug from Touya.  
"If you have the courage, go for it. I will always support you no matter what his reply is."  
Touko can't stop this overflow feeling anymore, she turns towards Touya, and hugs him tight, and cries out loud.  
Touya touches on her hair and comforts: "Don't cry over this now, Touko. I want to see the happy, merry-going around sister that I always want to protect."

At that point on… Touya knows… despite his comfort words to her. He loves Touko too much to let go of her to anyone…

* * *

Even to the present day… Touya's feeling hasn't change…

Will confession ruin the close relationship between the both of them? Touya thought of this, he worries. He can't also stand the thought of Touko might be taken away by another guy… that is not him.  
Touya holds his fist tight, he can't focus on reading on the book, he stands up.  
"Let's go Cheren." Touya says.  
"Nimbasa city already?"  
"We got long journey to catch up to her." Touya says with confident.  
Cheren looks at him, he smirks: "You are always this hot headed. Both of you always are."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry N barely play much role in this. I want to focus more on Touya's thought, since he was barely written in this story so far.

**A/N:** Here's a mini break from FerrisWheel shipping in this chapter. I kind of like writing complicated relationship and stories o3o  
I hope you enjoyed it!

**A/N:** Next chapter... DUN DUN DUN... all FerrisWheel shipping fans have been waiting for... NIMBASA CITY ARC :D You know what that means! ;)


	7. Chapter 6: Ferris Wheel

**A/N: **Thank you for reading my fanfict, and thank you for those who favorite and follow my story :) I realized I had alot of typos and grammar issues at the previous chapters, I will go in and re-edit them. I'm sorry ... English is my second language...

**A/N: **I skip alot of stuff that happened in the game, I also changed alot of story line in the game as well~ I try to fast forward as much as I can, because this is a romance focus story XD

**A/N:** We are finally at the Nimbasa City Arc, I hope you enjoy the Ferris Wheel Shipping moments~ Feedback and reviews are welcome! I would like to hear your thoughts :3

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Black and White 6: Ferris Wheel**

After long trip walking in construction area on route 4, and stuck in the sand-storm for days, finally… Touko has arrived Nimbasa city. A colourful, netto and a popular city in the Pokémon World. Also the center of Unova Region. This city is full of entertainment district, a total opposite compare to business city like Castelia city. People in Castelia City walks around in suits, contrast to here, everyone dresses up casually, or in a really unique fashion.

"Victiniii!" Victini feels the excitement and comes out of Touko's Pokeball after hiding in there for the past few days due to sand-storm.  
It stretches out and yawns, and flies around Touko.  
"Nice and fresh air Victini?" Touko asks.  
"Victini!" Victini puts out its peace sign, then it realizes: Touko's hair is all messy and she's all dirty and cover in sand.  
"Victini victini!" Victini flies close to her and tries to clean a few sand off her shoulder.

"Don't worry Victini, I'm ganna go to Pokémon Center and take a nice hot shower now. Plus…" Touko signs, "I really need proper sleep…" Touko finally reveals her tired expression, she's been overcome it the entire time. She hasn't been able to sleep properly in the sand storm, despite there's tent for camping. It looks like she's ganna faint and sleep from where she's standing.  
"It's such a life city! Let's rest up tonight and we'll enjoy it fully tomorrow, Victini!" Touko says.  
"VICTINIII!" Victini roars out of happiness.

At least Pokémon Center are not too far, Touko manages to make her way to the Pokémon Center. As the door slide opens at the front entrance of the Pokemon Center, a familiar person is standing in front of the Pokémon Center counter, grabbing her Pokémon with the smile of Nurse Joy. Who looks just like other Nurse Joy in Unova, they are probably related cousins or sisters. Just like when she was small, she wears a green hat with white stripe across it, two pieces of pointy hair of hers pops out of her long bob haircut that's always perfectly curve in to the shape of her cheek. She's wearing an orange vast on top of a short sleeve white long dress down to her knee, she's wearing a side green bag across from her body. As her clumsy act and look, it's Bianca alright.

"Bianca!" Touko runs towards her, Bianca turns around.  
She immediately smiles and excited to see her: "Touko!" She jumps and hug on Touko, "I miss you Touko!"  
"I miss you too." Touko smiles, "Are you staying here over night?"  
"Yup! Professor Juniper told me there are lots to do in the Nimbasa City, I can't wait to see!" Just like before, Bianca has that positive energy in her.  
"What about your Gym Badges?" Touko asks.  
Bianca immediately went silent, she looks away: "Well… um…" Bianca puts both of her index finger poking each other.

Touko sighs, she smiles, doesn't seem like Bianca have the goal to become champion. Everyone loves going on a journey and meeting new friends, and have their own Pokemon.  
"Let's book our room together at the Pokémon Center!" Bianca changes the topic immediately.  
"Yup!" Touko smiles and nod.

Touko yawns and jumps on her bed in Pokémon Center right after shower. Her hair is still wet, and she's wearing her warm shower cape. It's been days since she sleeps on a comfy bed like this. She's only been sleeping on her sleeping bag for the past few days since Castelia City.

She looks beside her, Victini is already asleep.  
This little guy is tired too, isn't it?  
Touko turns to Victini, and pokes its chubby cheeks lightly. Victini is in such deep sleep that it doesn't feel it.

"Touko, I can't believe you catch such a rare Pokémon, it's so cute too! I envy you! What is your plan tomorrow? Are you heading to the Nimbasa Gym right away?" Bianca sits on her side of bed and asks.  
"I might go look around the city, and I most likely train my Pokémon for abit before heading to the Gym." Touko brushes her semi-dry hair, "Besides, Touya is coming to meet me in Nimbasa City tomorrow night for the Nimbasa Pokémon Festival, so I have tons of time to look around."  
"Touya is coming?" Bianca gets excited and leans her body forward to Touko, her face went blushing right away, and her heart beat goes really fast.  
It's been a while since Bianca sees Touya, she has a big smile on her face.

"Mhmm, I wonder if Cheren is going to come with him." Touko smooth out her hair, and continued to brush the other side, "I haven't seem all three of you for a while you know."  
"Haha yeah!" Bianca laughs, "Anything new? I would love to meet your Pokemon, we should have a Pokémon battle!" Bianca says with excitement.  
"For sure." Whenever comes to Pokémon battle, Touko gets very excited, and forgot that she's tired and exhausted.  
"Yeah~ but… Let's do that tomorrow, I'm very exhausted tonight." Bianca says with a really tired expression.  
"Yes… Yess of course haha." Touko laughs, "What am I thinking." She fell so badly for not being considerate with Bianca, "let's rest up for tomorrow Bianca."

"Good night Touko!" Bianca lies on her bed and puts blancket on to her shoulder level.  
"Good night!" Touko looks at Vicitini who's asleep, she smiles: "Good night Victini." She says and went to change her pajama, puts her blanket on top of Victini's shoulder level, and sleeps beside it.

* * *

"I'm heading to the PokeStar studio!" Bianca says in the morning, "I will see you later tonight!"

"Sounds like a fun place, have fun over there! I'll head over there later!" Touko waves her hand, along with Victini.

Even it's the morning, Nimbasa city is all live and excited without the need of decoration of the street lights at night.

"WOOWW there are so many things we can do in Nimbasa City Vicitni!" Touko is holding the Nimbasa City guide book she got from Pokemon Center on her hand, and show it to Victini on her hand, with excitement: "LOOK LOOK!" She points at the "There's Musical Threater! We can dress up Pokemon there and have they do a tryout of their acting talent! There's Gear Station, which it's the battle subway! That's so cool! That sounds soo excited! Battle in the subway? It's going to be epic! I want to do that with Touya when he gets here! We can do singles or two VS. Two battles! There's also Stadium and small court for sports at different days! And the Gym…" Touko flips through the pages, "It says the Gym is located within the Amusement Park!"  
"Victini…" Victini looks into the map.  
"Maybe we should train in the grass and then head to the GYM, and we will meet up with Touya after? It'll be a great relaxation after winning Gym Badges!" Touko says out loud with confident, "I need to train my newly capture Sandile!" Touko takes out the Pokemon that has Sandile and smiles.  
"Victini!"

"Sorry Victini, let's make this a training day, and once we beat up the Gym and meet up with Touya, we can look around the city, how does it sound?"  
"Victinii!" Victini puts out its regular peace sign.  
Vicitini knows, although they just met. When it comes to Pokemon Battle, Touko always have that invisible flame burning in her eyes. She gets all excited and just want to go for it.

* * *

In the small forest on Route 4, close to Nimbasa City, Touko takes out her Pokeball and her Pokemon arrives on the grass, with their most energetic expression, ready for their training.

"Sandile use bite on Pignite! And Pignite use flame Charge!" Touko commands, both of her Pokémon are fighting together.  
Victini is on the side dressing up as a cheer leader and holds two fan up dancing and cheering.

"That's good, keep going guys!" Touko shouts out.

Victini's long sharp ears stands up, it hears something behind it. It turns its head to the back, the grasses behind them is moving in one direction. Is it Pokemon? No… N is walking, with a few Team Plasma members follow him behind.  
"Victinii?" Victini panics. Seeing the uniform of Team Plasmas, it made Victini fears, remind it the time when Team Plasma was trying to capture it back in Liberty Garden. It starts to shake, and it's trying to grab on Touko's black vest, trying to get her attention.

"What is it Victini? I'm busy training!" Touko turn arounds and looks at Victini, while Pignite and Sandile are having an intensive training. She sees nothing behind Victini, she turns her back again.  
"Victi…" Victini is sad and looks to its back again with the worry look on its face, N and the Team Plasmas are gone.  
"Victi…" Victini turns its body facing the Pokémon training, it turns its head to the back again, feels slight relieve and turns back watching the Pignite and Sandile training.

"Ready for Gym battle guys?" Touko asks, after all day training with all 5 of Touko's Pokémon, it's already night time, the sky is getting dark. All Touko's Pokemon roar,"Let's take a break tonight and we'll proceed to GYM battle tomorrow!" Touko says with confident, "and let's own that GYM!"  
Her Pokemon Roar.

Beep Beep beep~ a ring tone starts, it's Xtransciever! Touko looks at her Xtransciever on her arm, and picks it up with excitement:"Touya!"  
"Hey Touko, I'm on my way there, I should be there soon! Let's meet at the Amusement Park?"  
"Sounds good!" Touko smiles, "See you soon Touya!" Touko shuts off the Xtransciever.

"I need to take a shower before seeing Touya!" Touko smiles and looks at Victini.  
Victini nods with big smile on its face: "Victini!"

* * *

It's already night time, Nimbasa City is so bright and shine with different colour of street lights. It looks like it's a 24 hour city, no one ever sleeps! The stars are invisible due to the artificial lights in the city.

As expected from Pokemon Festival in Nimbasa City, so many people!  
Touko is all refreshing and she's running towards the Amusement Park with Victini flying beside her. She can't get enough with all the colour and live events in her surrounding in this city. The nice park, Pikachu balloon, and lots of other rides. Of course the Ferris Wheel stands out the most. Touko looks at the entire Amusement Park gets excited like a little kid.

"I can't wait until Touya gets here!" Touko says with big smile on her face, it's been a while since they see each other, and even go to an Amusement park together.  
"Victiniii!" Victini flies around her and dances.

Suddenly someone grabs onto her hand, tries to arrest her or some sort.  
"Heyy who are you?" She turns around, two female Team Plasma members puts both of her hands to the back, and she's unable to move, "Let me go!" Touko tries her best to struggle.  
"Victiniii!" Victini uses Headbutt and pushes one of the Team plasma away, Touko kicks the other one with her leg. She's able to escape.  
Touko runs in a not far distance, puts her arms out and finger pointing at both of the Team Plasma Grunts: "Victini, use Confusion!" She commands.  
Victini puts both of its hand up, its eyes glow and its body forms a bright pink online, both Team Plasma members floating up in the mid-night sky, as they are struggling.  
"Run, Victini!" Touko says, and Victini puts its hand down, and let go of its attack, the two Team Plasma Grunt immediately drops on the ground. Victini follows Touko and run/fly as fast as they can.

Touko manages to escape to a tall bush hiding at a tiny corner of the park. She's breathing fast, she couldn't catch up her breath. Compare to Victini who's flying, running takes so much more energy.  
"Are you OK Victini? Thanks, you saved me back there." Touko looks at Victini.  
"Victini!" Victini puts out its V sign.  
Touko smiles, she looks down to her clothes: "I just showered, now I smell like sweat…" She uses her thumb and index finger takes up one of her clothes.

Touko peeks above the bush, and inspects her surrounding, she turns to Victini:"I think we are safe to go."  
Victini nods, Touko stands up, cleans off the grass on her butt.  
With the amount of people in the Pokémon Festival in this Amusement Park, it should be hard for Team Plasma to find them.  
Only if Touko has a hoodie she can wear or some kind of different hat and with sun glasses, then Team Plasma might not be able to find her. Victini can just hide in the Pokeball…  
But she supposes to have a date here with Touya! Why does she have to do this?  
Touko is annoyed while thinking about this.  
She looks around once again, to ensure her and Victini's safety, and gets into the crowd of people that's passing by and follow the direction they are going.

Touko finally gets off the crowd of people, tries to walk back to the entrance where she should be waiting for Touya. Suddenly, someone grabs on to her arm as she just get out of the crowd.  
Is it Team Plasma again? How did they spot her so fast?  
Touko turns her head to the back, she fell her long pony tail swipe across that person's face. You can smell the nice shampoo scent from Touko's pony tail.  
That familiar face, that long smooth green hair with a black and white cap…  
With the loud music and the amount of crowd, she wasn't able to hear the metal bracelets clinking sound from him, when he was approached to her.  
"N?!" Touko calls out, his arms are shaking, his face is sweating, and he's breathing fast. What's going on? Touko thought in her head, she turns to N.  
Victini starts to panic and hide behind Touko, it remember this same person was with Team Plasma.  
N looks straight to Touko, "Are you OK N?" Touko looks into N's Blue and Grey eyes, she never realize, his eyes seems confused and abit lonely…  
"I finally found you…" N breaths fast, says with whisper.  
Touko thought she heard N's saying that, but she's not sure if that's what she heard.  
N looks into Touko's shiny blue eyes, she has a face of worried. N turns his head to the back and around, about to open up his mouth.

"Lord N!" N hears the voice from the back, he immediately takes Touko's hand and run.  
"Wait, where are you taking me?" Touko is running along with N, "I have to meet my brother here!"  
Victini is debating and decided to follow them along. But it still decides to fly with them, it can't leave Touko behind.

N takes Touko and Victini and hide behind in the dark alley inbetween two small building of the park facility, both of them back leaning against the wall.  
"N!" Touko shouts out, N immediately covers her mouth with his hand.  
"Shh!" N says, he is looking towards the direction where the Team Plasma are running, until they run away somewhere else. N moves his hand away from Touko's mouth.  
Touko doesn't seem please, but she knows, N was trying to hide her from Team Plasma.  
"Aren't you looking for Team Plasma?" N asks.  
"Team Plasma?" Touko changes to her serious expression, "More like they were after me for some odd reason."  
"A few of them ran into the Amusement Park here." N says with a serious expression, "They are probably after you since they are here already."  
"Why are they here? Why are they after me?" Touko panics, "We must alert everyone else! What if they do those brain wash speech again and convince people to release their Pokemon?"  
N didn't say anything, Touko realize, isn't that N's ideal dream too… Why is N running in such hurry? Was he looking for her? Touko wonders in her head. More importantly, why was she targeted by Team Plasma? Could it be because of Victini?

N turns around: "Let's ride the Ferris Wheel to see if we can spot their location."  
Touko realizes, they are hiding inside the alley of two buildings, and one of them is the Ferris Wheel station.  
"Huh? But…" Touko realize, N hasn't let go of her arm, he just takes her in there.

"Welcome to the Couple-only Rondez-View Ferris Wheel!" The ticket person greets, N put a few money down to the ticket person, and the Ticket person smiles, "Enjoy the ride!"  
"Couples only?!" Touko's face starts to blush, "The money N…"  
"I owe you lunch remember?"  
Back in Pinwheel Forest? Touko thought.

The door of the cart they are in closed, Touko is sitting across from N. The box they are sitting in is slowly moving up. She's all nervous, put both of her hand on fist on her Knee, she's shaking. She's looking straight at N with a nervous look. N heads down, holds on to the Menger Sponge like cube, perhaps it's a void cube that usually hangs around his pants, he's playing with it by rotating it.  
He solves that cube so fast. Could N be…a genius? Touko thought in her head. When she plays with void cube when she was small with Touya, neither of them can solve it.  
N must be… a genius… Touko looks at N, watching his face. He has no expression, just blink stares at the void cube and solving it over in such quick motion.  
That side of N… kind of like a child… Touko thought in her head.  
Neither of them are talking, the slow motion in the Ferris Wheel feels the time goes really slow.

"Couples only… Ferris Wheel…" Touko thought in her head, as her face is blushing, "Does that mean… We are on a date? " She looks at N. N doesn't seem to have any expression that's saying that.  
When someone goes on a date, and in a Ferris Wheel together with the person they like or some sort, doesn't the guy make the conversation or smile the entire time while looking at the girl or some sort?  
That's what Touko gets from reading Shojo mangas…  
Yet… N remains head down, playing with his void cube like a child playing video games in the car and ignore everything around him. Touko feels disappointed. Perhaps N has no intention to treat this like a date. Then again, Touko was dragged in here by N, she didn't say yes or anything… N just took her and ran around.  
"What if Touya is already here waiting? He must be worry… " Touko thought in her head, she looks outside of the window through the box.

"I love Ferris Wheels." N says, "The circular motion… The Mechanics, they are like collections of elegant formulas."  
Touko turns to N, N finally looks up, he's staring outside through the window. He has that happy face of a child who's riding the Ferris Wheel. Touko giggles quietly, finds that really adorable.  
N hears the giggle, he looks at Touko. It's so quiet on the Ferris Wheel, even if you drop something, you can hear it clearly.  
"What's so funny?" N asks with curiosity.  
"You are really strange… Stuff you say are really… unique… Just who are you?" Touko asks with smile on her face.

N looks into Touko in her shiny blue eyes, who has a curios look on her face, yet still smiling. That smile makes him feels different. That moment, Touko looks really pretty. He looks over beside Touko, he witness Victini who's hiding behind Touko's back the entire time, it looks like it's afraid of N.  
"That Victini… it's from the Liberty Garden isn't it?"  
"Yes… " Touko stops her smile, and gives an unhappy face, "How did you know about this? Did you hear it from Victini?"  
"Yeah, you can say that." N looks away to the window once again.  
Touko grabs on to Victini, Victini willingly sits on her labs, and she hugs it lightly, Victini looks slight relief sitting on top of Touko: "Team Plasma was trying to acquire Victini, to use its value."  
Hearing the word "Team Plasma", N's fists twitched. He looks at Touko, who's looking at Victini on her lab, says, "They want to free Victini, in exchange to use its value to success their 'master plan'." Touko hugs Victini tightly, "This unforgivable. Victini should not have to do that."

As N expected, Touko has such a kind heart. She treasures her Pokemon as much as he does, they are really alike. N thought in his head.  
Touko is really special. Perhaps she can be the 'chosen one' as well? In his head, two silhouette of two dragons in his mind.

"Maybe that's why, they target me… Maybe they want to steal Victini back…" Touko hugs Victini tighter, Victini looks up to Touko with a worry look.

N did not answer, he stays silent, the sounds of fireworks started to bloom. Both of them turn their head towards the window looking outside.  
Despite the window is kind of dirty and over-used from time, they can still see the fireworks clearly.  
The fireworks are beautiful in the dark sky. There are not just ordinary flower shapes, there are shapes of Pokémon as well. Pidove, Tepig, Cotenee… All of them have the colour of their major Pokémon body colour.

"It's so beautiful…" Touko expresses, she puts her hand against the window. She looks over to N, N opens tiny bit of his mouth, and his eyes are focus on the fireworks. His eyes are shining, they are shaking. N is amused by this.  
Whatever happen to spot Team Plasma on the Ferris Wheel? The entire time they are either staring at each other, or gets distracted by the fireworks outside.  
"N… he may look like he's older than me and acts so mature at times… but he has a child side, who just got out of the outside world and finds everything festinating." Upon hearing that, Touko giggles again. She can't stop looking at N.  
In her mind, N is quite attractive. He has a really handsome face, and soft long green hair.

N looks to Touko, she has a smile on her face while looking at N.  
When she smiles, her face is blushing pink, it's a really nice smile. N always thought he can only see these gentle smile from Anthea and Concordia, or Pokémon only.  
Just what is this feeling? N wonder, why does he feel like he can be really close to this girl here. They can be closer, and closer. In fact, he wants to hug her. That's how he shows his love to his friends, Pokémon. Why does he care so much about her? Is it her Pokémon's feeling that she can sense that attracts him? Just who is she?

"Is it your first time seeing fireworks N?" Her voice is so sweet, and energetic.  
Seeing her, makes N happy.  
N looks at Touko, and looks outside the window again: "Yeah… It's beautiful." He smiles, it's different from before. He doesn't seem to have a worry in his head at this moment.  
"Victiii!" Victini dances with excitement.  
"Does Victini like fireworks too?"  
"Victinii Victinii!" Victini nods with excitement.  
"We came here a good time then." Touko smiles at Victini.  
"Victini Victini!" Victini jumps up and dance with its wings flies up and down.

N looks at both of them, he stands up and walk close to Touko.  
Touko follows his reaction, and looks at him who's really close to her, at Victini's level who's sitting on her lap. Victini slowly backs off again, as N's face gets closer, it's afraid of N.  
"Don't be afraid Victini… I can hear… your heart…" N says with a gentle voice as usual.  
N really love Pokémon, he always treat Pokémon really gently, and with manners. He puts out the hand gesture as he's about to gently grab on Victini. "You had been very lonely…You have been trapped in the little basement in Liberty Garden for over two hundred years… You are feeling really lucky to have met a trainer like Touko, who's letting you out of Pokeball whenever you want, and she promised to have you travel with her around the world. When a Pokémon is inside the Pokeball, it is very hard for me to hear their voices." N says with his eyes close.  
"Is that so…" Touko did not realize that.  
So N can really hear Pokémon's voices huh… Touko thinks in her head. She's looking into N who closes his eyes, trying to reach out Victini's heart.  
Her heart starts to pound really fast, her face is blushing. N really is something… Touko looks at N, she didn't realized. She's slowly being consume by N's charm.

Victini slowly nods, it's no longer evading away from N.  
N grabs on Victini slowly, Victini has accepted N, he brings it towards him: "Team Plasma was trying to capture you to use you, is that why you are so afraid of them?"  
Victini nods, and its expression changes really sad and worry.  
"You saw me with them, that's why you were afraid of me right?" N asks, looking into Victini's eyes.  
"What?" Touko looks at N, what does N and Victini mean?  
Victini nods.  
Touko is confused even more.  
"Don't worry… I will make my dream come true, so we can separately the world between Pokémon and Human, so Pokémon can finally become perfect."  
"Victi?"

"N…" Touko says his name quietly. N was with Team Plasma? Victini was with him? Touko doesn't understand this anymore, more and more question mark is popping up in her head. Whenever N is talking about his dream, he always has that look. A look of a hero who's really passionate, and working hard on his/her way to achieve that dream. Touko is drawn to that look of N's… her heart is fast pounding whenever she looks at N now.  
She doesn't dislike this feeling, infact this feeling she's having, she doesn't understand. She just knows, this Ferris Wheel ride is pretty great with N. Her heart is telling her, she wants to be closer with N. She looks to her left again , looking outside through the window.  
"Look! It's Pinwheel forest!" Touko takes her left hand out and points towards the window, "I can see Accumula Town as well!" Touko says with excitement.

Suddenly, a loud sound of fireworks explored around their Ferris Wheel, neither of them realize, they are at the very top of the Ferris Wheel ride.  
N who was standing up along with Victini were shock by that loud sound, his hand let go of Victini, by shock hearing the sound of the fireworks, he falls onto Touko. His hand puts against the space of the chair where Touko sits, he manage not to let his entire body fall on her. His hand is against the space beside Touko. Both of them had their eyes close, when they open up their eyes, their faces are on the same level, they really close to each other.  
What is this? Touko's heart pounds really fast, she's blushing red. She can feel the breath from N… It's really different than Touya's… Touko really wants to pushes N away to stop this fast heartbeat, but she can't help it. Somehow she feels like she enjoys being this close. She couldn't say a word, she's too nervous to say a world.

"This is a couples-only Ferris Wheel!" An image of Dr. Fennel's words,  
"Welcome to the Couple-only Rondez-View Ferris Wheel!" And the worker who works at the ticket booth's words.

"Couples… Couples… Couples… Am I falling for this guy? Am I…? Or is he …" Touko kept on thinking about this on her head, her faces turns even redder and starts to sweat really fast, "Or maybe I'm overthinking it? Maybe there's nothing?"  
"Touko…" N says with a gentle tone, "I have something that I must tell you…"  
N gets closer to Touko, "What is he doing? HUH HUH HUH? Is he going to kiss me? What is he doing? So close…" Touko kept on thinking on her head, she eventually dips her head down slightly, and closes her eyes with all these thoughts going on her head, and all the tension up.

N realizes Touko is all tension up, it looks like she's burning up with all these random thoughts in her head. N distanced himself abit. Touko loosen up as she realize the air is cooler and she can feel that N has distanced himself. She opens up her eyes.  
"Sorry…" N apologized, holding his mouth with his right hand, and his face is blushing, and he turns his head away to the right. His heart is racing as fast as Touko's.  
He doesn't understand anymore, why has he become to undeceived and nervous around her? He can't act normally like he does to other people or Pokémon.

"No… I should say I'm sorry… I was um…" Touko doesn't know how to explain this nor have any excuse why she behave this way, she looks away as she slowly calms down, "you… you said you have something you must tell me right?"  
Is he confessing? Touko asks herself.

* * *

**A/N: **Wooh! I had over 5000 words with this chapter! The longest Chapter so far! What do you think of this Ferris Wheel Shipping moment? FerrisWheel is the start of the shipping for these two haha  
**A/N:** What is N trying to tell Touko? Could it be confessions? Sorry for the cliff hangers... XD  
**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this chapter! Next chapter will update soon! :3


	8. Chapter 7: N's true words

**A/N:** Thank you for your continue reading this fanficts! ^^

**A/N:** All of the Love triangle, Love conflicts *Evi Laugh*

I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

**Black and White 7: N's true words**

"What is going on up there…" Touya is holding his fist tight with rage, as he's looking up to the Ferris Wheels cart on top of the one he was sitting. His legs are shaking with impatience.  
"Probably nothing right…" Bianca tries to calm Touya down who's watching Touko and N from two carts under them.  
Touya is wearing his casual clothes instead of his trainer clothes, without wearing his trainer cap, he looks at his Xtransciever, "I forgot to charge up my Xtransciever now I can't even call her." Touya signs. He's really annoy by lack of preparation he could haven't done.

Touya and Bianca happened to caught Touko who was running with N, so they follow them. As N and Touko went inside the Ferris Wheel, Touya and Bianca caught to the 2nd cart Ferries Wheel after N and Touko. Touya had been watching them anxiously the entire time.

"Who is that person anyways?" Bianca asks.  
"A really mysterious person we met back in Accumula Town… I don't know him well either… What was his name again? More importantly, what is he doing with Touko?" Touya rages even more. The entire time on the Ferris Wheel, he hasn't been enjoying it at all.

"It's so hard to watch them when they are above us and we are under… TWO CARTS UNDER!" Touya rages even harder, his fingers are moving in different directions like a tentacle monster. Any longer, Touya might want to break the cart open and fly up with his Pokémon. But he doesn't have any flying Pokémon that can fly…  
Bianca doesn't know what to say, seeing Touya acting this way, not only makes her worry about Touko, at the same time, she envies that Touya only behave this way whenever it comes to Touko. Even since when they were small.  
Bianca looks at Touya, finally two of them are alone in this cart, yet Touya hasn't make any eye contact with her, except looking at the cart above them.  
"I want him to look at me… and think of me…" Bianca thought in her head.  
Maybe right now is the best time? Bianca wonders in her heart, she swallows, and puts her head down, her hat creates shadows and covers her eyes.  
"Touya… you always worries about Touko, don't you?"  
Touya turns to Bianca: "Of course. She's my sister!" Touya replies with an annoyance.  
"That's true…" Bianca says, her voices are shaking abit.  
Touya looks back up to the cart again.  
"It's no use, you just staring at the cart like that. You can't reach her… Maybe… you should just give up and enjoy the ride."  
"How can I enjoy the ride my precious twin sister is above us with a stranger!"  
"Touko Touko Touko! Everything is Touko with you!" Bianca spazzed, she finally snap, her tears are coming down, she looks up to Touya with rage look on her face while tears are coming down, "We finally get into the Ferris Wheel alone after ALL THESE YEARS, can't you just enjoy a bit? Touya, you idiot! You don't know my feelings!"  
Touya is shock by Bianca's rage, Bianca never rages and shouts like this before: "What's wrong Bianca?" Touya still hasn't got a clue.

Bianca bites her lip, her body is shaking. She realizes she's over-reacting, she leans back to her sit, and she opens her mouth and pause for a while:" I know you guys are not even blood-related. So quit saying as she's your twin sister. She's more than your little sister in your heart, am I right?" Bianca tries to hold back herself from becoming even more emotional, she looks down on her leg, instead of facing Touya.  
Touya looks at Bianca with shock, he changes his expression: "So you knew too huh?"  
"Cheren and I both knew about this since we were still young."  
"Haha, I did not notice that. Did your parents tell you?"  
Bianca nods: "Touya is really slow sometimes…"  
Touya puts his hand behind his hair:"Haha, you know me well, both of you!" Touya smiles gently, "Why would I be surprise about this? We all grew up together."

Touya always have that innocent and naive smile on him, he has such kind heart. He's also so nice to Touko, and worries for Touko. Bianca always thought, if that person who Touya worries about constantly is her, she would be so happy. She wants that special place in his heart.  
Bianca has decided, she must tell him: "Then… What if I tell you… that…"

Fireworks explored with loud sound, Bianca speaks a few words with her head down, Touya's expression turns shock. His eyes are wide open, his mouth opens.

* * *

"I am the King of Team Plasma." N looks straights into Touko's eyes with determine expression.

Touko couldn't say a word, she opens her mouth. To be honest, Touko is shouldn't be too shock about this. She should have known from the start.  
All the things N has been telling her and tried to convince her sounds just like what Team Plasma said during the presentation back in Acucumula Town.  
"Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save Pokémon." N continued, he smirks and looks outside of their Moving Cabin that's slowly going down, a group of Pidove, and Tranquill are flying together beside it, "I wonder how many Pokémon exist in this world. Aside from this Unova Region… there are so many other regions out there… What will be the world like, when we separate Pokémon and Human like Black and White?"

Touko looks at N, who's having that same face where he talks about his dream for Pokémon.  
N doesn't understand…  
"You are wrong, N." Touko finally speaks.  
When she realized, their moving cabin is already close to the ground, the sound of the door opening, as the crown noises are getting louder.

"I hope you enjoyed the ride!" The ticket person opens the Cabin Door, and welcomes Touko and N, helping them to come off the cabin.  
"Thanks." Touko says, as she gets off the Cabin.  
N also comes off.  
"Have a great night!" Ticket person says with a smile and continues to work on the next cabin and help the next customer to come off the Cabin.

N and Touko stands in front of the Ferris Wheel, Touko turns towards N:"N… I…"

"Lord N!" As Touko is about to continued her conversation, a voice of an old man is coming from behind N, N turns around, Touko follows that direction.  
"My lord, are you OK?" A man with Team Plasma uniform along with two female with the same uniforms are running towards N with face of worry.  
"Who is this girl?" One of the female Team Plasma Gunt asks with sense of insecurity around Touko, she takes out her Pokeball from her waist, "Isn't she the one we must acquire?"  
It's the same Team Plasma Gunt that was chasing after Touko earlier. Touko and Victini finches, they step back.

N puts his left hand straight to block them: "She's my friend."

Friend? Touko mumbles that word in her head. That's right… They have become friends… They are just friends who agree on things together. Right? Nothing more than that…

"There's no problem with her." N turns to Touko, and with a gentle smile on his face, "You are part of the people we brought in to help us to save Pokémon. So you will be under my protection, Touko." He gently takes his right hand and pets Victini who Touko is holding, Victini really enjoys his petting, "I won't let Ghetsis and his men to lay a finger on you."

That talk really touches Touko's heart, but he is the enemy… she tells herself.  
So he IS the King of Team Plasma. Touko looks at N who's close to her and pets Victini on her hand. After he told her the truth, she really sees him in a different person. He's so much more mature… and kind of cool…  
Touko's heart beats really fast.

"Lord N…" The old man Team Plasma Gunt steps forward.  
"You all should get away, Ghetsis' men are still looking for us. You should hide." N turns to his fellow men.  
"My lord what about you?"  
"I'll be fine." N answers and turns to Touko, "I want to talk to her more… "  
Upon hearing this, Touko blushes.  
"Plus that buys time for you to escape with those Pokémon."  
The three Team Plasma looks at each other, and nods: "Please be careful my lord." One of the female Team Plasma Gunt says, and they start to run.  
"Do you follow my logic, Touko?" N asks.  
He is looking into Touko's shiny blue eyes, while Touko is looking into his grey and blue eyes that seems to love devour by his dream.  
As Touko is about to open her mouth:"N…"

"TEAM PLASMA!" Touya shouts, and jumps out of the moving cabin, Bianca follows him along.  
He runs towards Touko, and stands in front of her, with his left arm out, insist to protect Touko looks at N with rage, "What are you doing here? What did you do to Touko?"  
"Nothing…" Touko answers with an obvious face, "You are over-reacting Touya." Touko says in a mono tone, her shifts away.  
"Hahaha he was worrying the entire time in the Ferris Wheel…" Bianca says.  
"Bianca, you are here too?!" Touko is surprised.

"So you ARE part of Team Plasma huh?" Touya takes out his Pokeball from his pocket. Even he's wearing his casual clothes, he still has a belt that carries the mini Pokeballs with him, "I should have known. "He pushes the white button on the mini Pokeballs, Pokeball turns bigger from the size of thumb and index finger holding together, to the size of his palm that requires all of his finger to hold on to the Pokeball.

"Very well." N stands back, and take out a mini-Pokeball from his belt.  
He has Pokeball on him the entire time? Touko did not notice it at all.

"My friends might not be strong enough to beat you with the level they are at right now, but at least I can buy some time for these members of Team Plasma to get away. So I'll accept your challenge." N puts Pokeball beside him, as he's about to kiss the Pokeball, that gesture… feels so gentle, and loving.  
N really loves Pokémon huh… Touko expresses in her heart.  
"Stop talking and fight me!" Touya is getting impatient, he throws out his Pokeball, "Go, Dewott!"  
Touya's Pokeball rotates as it throws out, and opens up: a blue otter Pokemon came out of the Pokeball.  
"Dewwww!" It's confidently standing in front of Touya.

"Gasp! Touya's Oshawot evolved!" Touko is shock, "So cool!"

"Looks like we are at a bit of disadvantage here." N says without a look of hesitation or worry, "Let's go my friend."  
A tiny yellowish-brown crocodile comes out of N's Pokeball. When N throws his Pokeball, he shows so much passion.  
"Sandile!"

"Hmph, easy! Dewott, use water-gun!"  
"Dig, Sandile!"  
"SANDILE!" Sandile digs a hole on a ground, Dewott's water-gun missed its target.  
"Dewottt!" Dewott is confused, it's looking around waiting for Sandile to come out of ground any time.  
The entire environment is quiet, waiting for Sandile to come out.  
N smirks.  
Suddenly Sandile comes out of under where Dewott is standing, a direct hit from the button up.  
Dewott falls on the ground, tries to get up.  
N opens his arm and pam wide open: "Sandile, use Sand attack!"  
"Water-pulse!" Touya commands.  
"Dewottt!" Dewott hods its arms up and forms a circular water ball and it becomes waves and attacks towards Sandile.  
Sand attack got over power and a direct hit to Sandile, Water attack against Ground type Pokemon, it's super effective!  
Sandile faints instantly.

"YEHH!" Dewott jumps up and gives high five to Touya.  
N looks at both of them and smile. He didn't have a look of upset that he lost or anything.  
"Your Pokemon look really happy." N says, "You win." He puts out his pokeball, a red lazor points at Sandile and transfer it back to the Pokeball, "please rest well, my friend."

"Don't you have more Pokemon on you?" Touya asks with rage, he's wondering if N is underestimate him or some sort.  
"There's no point making my friends to battle and get hurt when the result is the same. You are very strong."  
Somehow that word makes Touya feel really happy, and unhappy the same time. He doesn't understand this man.

"I have a future that I must change." N turns his back to Touko, Touya and Bianca. "In order to make that future, I must defeat the champion and become invincible. Until then, I shall convince the trainers to reconsider the liberation of Pokémon and free all Pokémon. I shall separate Pokemon and Human like black and white. Until then, Pokémon will become perfect."

"You are WRONG N!" Touko steps out and says, "Separating Pokémon and Human aren't necessary a good thing! You will only cause pain for the both of them!"  
"I see… So you do not follow my logic." N turns his head, says in a disappointed tone.  
Touko stares at N with determination: "No. N… I don't."  
With the confident tone, N smirks:" I see. Try and stop me." N replies with confident, "If you want to be together with your Pokemon, then collect all the badges in Unova to be eligible enter the Pokemon League." N turns to Touko and put his hand on Touko's cap, "Try and stop me there, if you dare! If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me."  
Touko looks down, her cap creates shadow over her eyes as she looks down.

"DON'T USE YOUR DIRTY TEAM PLASMA HANDS TO TOUCH TOUKO!" Touya shouts.

That look on N… it's that dark N again…  
Touko can feel it, the dark N is inside of him…  
It's a total 360 degree change from the N that they were in the Ferris Wheel together.

Touko removes N's hand away slowly, she laughs quietly: "Hahahahahaha…."  
N, Touya and Bianca are confused, upon listening to Touko laughing at the time like this.  
"Touko?" Touya says quietly.  
She puts both of her hand on her waist level, and she looks at N with her most determine look: "Challenge accepted it." Her standing pose is so confident, "I will win all badges in Unova, and I will win the Pokemon League and defeat you, to prove to you that, YOU ARE WRONG N!"  
N looks at Touko, he smirks once again. He puts his hand on Touko's chin and brings it up a little, his face leans really close to her face.  
Touya is shock, he really doesn't like this guy.  
"This is why you are so interested Touko." N smiles, "I really like you that way."  
"Wha…What?!" Touko's face is red, why does N says these things with a straight face, does he not realize what he's saying?!  
N let go of Touko, he turns around and walked away,

* * *

A standing fox Pokémon with black ascent and red pony tail on the back, looks like an evolution of Zorua.

Route 5… a street full of musicans and kids playing. It's like the spirit in Nimbasa City is overflow over to Route 5.

That look… "I love it…" N thought as he walks, he has a big smile on his face.  
"That trainer… Touko is really interesting." N says to Zoroak, "Her and I are really alike… I wonder who will become the 'HERO' first…"

N suddenly stops, Zoroak looks around.  
"Lord N." Three ninja with black shirts and long white hair surrounded N.  
N's expression changes, if Shadow Triad is here, that means it's something serious.  
It's either under Ghetisis' command to escort him or some sort of mission he has to accomplish.

"Lord Ghestsis wants to see you." One of the Shadow Triad who's bends down in front of N says.

N squinks his eyes, he stays silent.

* * *

"Are you ok Touko?" Touya and Bianca runs towards Touko, Bianca asks.

Touko turns around and smile:"Yeah."  
"Why were you with him?" Touya asks with rage look on his face, "Did you know he's with Team Plasma?"  
Touko looks at Touya: "Well… um… let's go back to Pokemon Center and talk, there are a lot of people in this park right now." Touko smiles with exhaustion.

Touya and Bianca looks at each other, and feels embarrasses with people walk by watching while they were making a scene. "That's… true…" Touya says.

* * *

Back in the Bianca and Touko's bedroom in Pokemon Center…

"He's the king of Team Plasma?" Touya stands up with surprise.  
Touko and Bianca are sitting on both of their bed, Victini is enjoying its dinner, Touya is standing the space in between the two beds.

Touko nods, her head is down, the fingers on both of her hands are cross together: "That's what he told me on the Ferris Wheel… Team Plasma seems to be trying to catch Victini and I."  
Victini looks at Touko.  
"But…" Touko remembers…

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." N's words echoes in Touko's head, "I won't let Ghetsis' men to lay a finger on you." Touko's face immediately blushes, she fell embarrasses she looks up, and holds her breath.  
All of N's expression on the Ferris Wheel appears in her head.  
In Touko's mind, she can't believe this still. In top of that, she fell that side of N she saw in the Ferris Wheel, was like a dream… No… that's not true… Even in the Pinwheel Forest that night, N wasn't like this either.  
Thinking about this, makes Touko's heart ache.

"Are you ok Touko?" Bianca asks seeing Touko has her head down and silent, in her deep thought.  
"I'M… I'M FINEE!" She blushes, and panics waving both of her hands and laughs, "Hahaha…"

Touya looks at Touko who's acting strange again, he looks away. His heart aches, a feeling of jealousy is aching his heart.

"Why don't you stay here with us tonight, Touya?" Touko asks, Bianca immediately blushes after hearing that. The three of them, along with Cheren haven't slept in the same room since they were young. She covers her mouth with both of her hands, her face is burning red.  
"Yeah, I'll go register in abit." Touya agrees.  
"I… I… I… uh…. I'M GANNA GO TAKE A SHOWER!" Bianca shouts out her nervousness, and takes her pajama and changing clothes quickly and runs out of the room.

Both of them watch Bianca run out fast like this, neither of them know what to say.  
"Bianca hasn't change much huh?" Touko says.  
Touya nods.

Touya's expression changes, he really mined about this in his heart. He sits beside Touko on her bed.  
"What's in your mind, Touya." Touko ask straight out of blue, "I can always tell when you have stuff in your mind." Touko makes an angry face of Touya, "You always look so puzzle, your winke on your forehead comes out from your eye brows, and your mouth will be like this," As Touko is doing a over exaggerated OO mouth shape, "and you squint your eyes like thisss"  
Touya hits Touko on the head with her hand forms like a chop.  
"Ouch!" Touko cries with a single drop of her tears near her eyes, "That hurt!"  
"Stop making fun of me, geez." Touya made a neutral expression and signs, he puts both of his arm support his body sliding on the bed, his head looks up, "I wouldn't expect less from you." Touya smiles with his eyes close.

Touya looks up to the ceiling, the light is so bright, the bed is so comfortable, feel so relax. The room is quiet as well, except you can hear Victini's enjoying its Pokémon food specially made from Cilian.  
"How come you were with N in the Ferris Wheel today?"  
"Why? He ask me to go in with him…"  
"Knowing he's King of Team Plasma you still went in with him?"  
"We had no choice, I didn't know. Besides, we were supposed to be look for Team Plasma's whereabouts. And he was helping me escape from them as well…"  
"Supposed to be?" Touya changes his expression, he's curios, what did they do in the Ferris Wheel? "When did you guys become so close?"  
"Well…" Touko looks away blushing, "We kind of talked a lot… and got to know each other better and… um…" Touko looks the other way panicking, "He's not a bad guy… I don't think…"

This is just like when Touko was young, she wasn't able to act normally in front of Cheren. Touya thought in his head. His heart is aching.

Touya opens his mouth slowly: "Touko…"  
He couldn't handle anymore, he hugs Touko very tight. He doesn't want to let go.  
"Touya?" Touko is confused, "What's wrong?"  
Touya did not answer, he just stay there. He's shaking.  
Touko looks at Touya, she hugs him tight: "Were you worrying about me? Don't worry… I got Victini, and other great Pokémon with me." She says with gentle voice.  
"Plus…" Touko adds, "N said he won't let any Team Plasma to lay a finger on me. He said he will protect me, because we are so similar. I don't know how to react either… when I found out that he's the King of Team Plasma… I always thought, him and I can be great friends..."

Those words hurts, when Touko says it, when she talks about this N person, she sounds really happy and relief.  
"He's enemy! He's the reason why people are freeing their Pokemon, because their ludicrous convincing speech!" Touya grabs on to Touko's shoulder, and against it, "Why do you sound like you don't seem to scared or care?"  
Touko looks at Touya who has a worry face, and looks like he's about to cry.  
"It's because I'm going to stop him." Touko answered with confidence, "He challenged me didn't he? He told me to try and stop him, and I will! I'm not going to lose that easily. And I will tell him, what he's doing is wrong."  
"Touko…" When did this bond appear between Touko and this stranger that he doesn't know…  
"I don't know… I feel like…" Touko looks to her left, "N seems like a good guy… He's doing everything for Pokémon. He really loves Pokémon."

Why does she have such happy look on her face when this N guy is brought up?

Victini did not listen to their conversation, it fell asleep beside its food.

"Do you feeling for N?" Touya looks straight to Touko in the shiny blue eyes. Touya is serious, his brown eyes are shaking.

This question immediate gets to Touko, her face immediately turns red, her heart is racing. N's face pops up in her head multiple times. She starts to panic and her face is burning red, she starts to struggle. "NO… NOOO… NOOOO I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUTTT!" Touko struggles, she looks at Touya with a serious look, "We are rivals, JUST RIVALS! Like I said, I must surpass Pokémon League and defeat the champion! To show N what he's doing is WRONG!"

Touya is at this limited, he can't hold back anymore. He closes his eyes and kisses Touko with all his might.

* * *

**A/N:** How do you enjoy this chapter so far? Touya couldn't hold back his feeling anymore, will Touya tell Touko how the truth about them? What will Touko do? Does that mean their close relationship will be ruined?

Stay tune for next chapter :3

I will love to hear your feedback and reviews! 3


	9. Chapter 8: Connections

**A/N：**Thank you for your favorite, follow and continue reading of my fancit ^^

Abit more story about Touko and Touya, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Black and White 8: Connections**

Team Plasma's castle, no one knows what it looks like, only Team Plasma members do. No one knows where it's located. The air is cool there, doesn't seem to be fresh like the outside.  
Perhaps, it's hidden somewhere underground?  
In the dark room, the seven sages are sitting in a big meeting room on a large round table, and one empty seat open at the edge of the table.  
Deem light shine in the center of the meeting table.  
N approaches, along with Shadow Triad surround him as they are walking. Ghetsis looks to their direction as they approach to the meeting table, along with the Seven Sges.  
"Lord Ghetsis, we have brought Lord N."  
"Thank you. You may leave."  
"Yes sir." Shadow Triad disappears like a real ninja, in that blink of eyes.

"What do you want with me father." N asks straight out.  
"What's the hurry? What are your manners that I taught you?" Ghetsis asks with smirk on his face.  
N tensions up, he says unwillingly as he closes his eyes, he refuses to say anything.  
"I was curios what is your intention?" Ghetsis says with his left arm on the table and support his chin, he looks into N.  
"To become unbeatable and force everyone to liberate Pokémon. Just like what Team Plasma wants me to be."  
Ghetsis smirks: "I'm asking about that trainer."  
N squint his eyes, he holds both of his fists tight.  
"She seems to interfere our plan a few times, and you were with her at Nimbasa City tried to save her, didn't you?"  
"What is the meaning of this, Lord N?" One of the Seven Sages speaks, however it's too dark to know what he looks like, he sounds like an older man.

"That girl also treasures her Pokémon, she wants to make Pokémon happy. She's like one of us!"  
"I already know." Ghetsis says, "I already summon the Shadow Triad to do some research on her and her friends." He says with smirk on her face, "she's indeed worthy to become another 'Hero'."

"Then…" Upon hearing that, N looks up to Ghetsis, his heart feels slight relief, "Will you stop capturing her? She shall be my responsibility. She should be our ally then."  
"I don't see a problem." Ghetsis answers with his eyes close, he opens up his eyes again as his expression changes to serious,"However, she must not interfere our plans again."  
"I can try to accommodate that, as long as you don't lay a finger on her." N says with serious look towards his father. Who just sits there calmly agreeing all N's request, although the other Six Sages are mumbling against this idea.  
He must be in a good mood, N thought.  
"It's a deal." Ghetsis nods. N knows, Ghetsis keeps his words.  
"I'll be excuse then." N bows, and leaves the meeting room.

"Perhaps we can use that trainer to revive the other Pokemon, if she is indeed 'Another Chosen Hero'." One of the Seven Sages says.  
Ghetsis smirks, with the smile of evil.

* * *

"Touya?" Touko is shock of Touya's sudden kiss. She pushes him away immediately.

"I'm sorry…" Touya immediately let go of Touko, and turns around.

"WHY DID I DO THAT? It'll be so awkward from now on! Why did I do that?" Touya kept on asking all these questions in his head. He turns his head over, and looks at Touko.  
Touko stuns there, looking at Touya but she's actually staring in to the space.

"My first kiss…" Touko thought, her tears starts to gathers on her eyes, she looks at Touya, "Touya…" Touko covers her mouth with both of her hands. Her face turns red, her tears is about to come down.

"I'm sorry! Please don't freak out!" Touya puts his left hand out, about to grab on to Touko's shoulder, Touko backs off. "I messed it up…" Touya thought in his head, what has he done? He finally sees Touko after so long, yet he did this to her…  
It's Cheren's fault for bringing this up in the first place! Touya knows, he can't blame Cheren…

"Why? Touya?" Touko asks, "Why did you …"  
There's no reason to hide anymore: "It's because I've loved you for a long time."  
"Love? But… we are…"  
"We are not blood related." Touya cuts Touko's sentence.  
"Wha…" Touko looks at Touya, with a shocking look, "What are you saying Touya? I'm confused…"  
Touya looks at Touko, seeing how shocking she is. She looks like she's about to cry.  
Touya takes out his hand, gently touches Touko's face. Her skin is so smooth.  
Touko has grown up, she's becoming a woman.

"Well?" Touko is getting impatient, she can't handle Touya's quietness.  
Touya puts his hand away, he turns his head away, he's not looking at Touko.  
"We are not blood-related twins. I was adapted when I was young… your father discovered me, and was kind enough to bring me home, and raised both of us like as if it's both of your parent's children. You were only 5 months old… so you didn't know about this. We are not blood related brother sisters! "  
Touko looks at Touya who's speaking the truth, she doesn't believe it. She approaches Touya, close to his face, she asks softly: "How did you find out about this?" She looks into Touya's brown eyes, he's sad…  
Touya looks up to Touko: "Your dad told me. Strange enough, we look so similar though. It's like if we are actually related… Just Our eye colours are different, that's about it. We actually look like twins." Touya laughs lightly explaining that, "If dad didn't tell me, I wouldn't have found out."  
Touko looks at Touya, she can't help but smile as well, "That is so true…" Her tears comes down as she changes her expression to a sad face.  
"Who are your real parents?"  
"I don't know…" Touya says, "Part of the reason I'm in this journey is to find my real parents. I want to travel around and find them, and ask them, why they abandoned me like this. Why was I not wanted?"  
Upon thinking this way, Touya's expression changes to slight rage.  
Touko never knew about this, or even haven notice about this. What's deep down in Touya's thought. What's Touya's true intention in this Pokemon journey.  
She always thought she can read Touya's mind, actually Touya's the one who always watches her, and there are still a lot about Touya that she doesn't know. Touya never speak up.  
Think about it, Touya always quiet and think about things to himself, he doesn't talk about it often.

Touya looks down on the bedsheet: "I am really grateful to have your parents raise me up like I'm one of their children. In order to repay the kindness your parents have given me, I tried my best to protect you… I didn't let any bully get close to you… Until I realized my feelings for you have grown stronger and stronger." He squeeze the bedsheets with his fist tighter, "When I realized, I get jealous with the guys you have feeling for, I don't want to give you away to anyone else…" Touya says with angry look on his face.  
Touya hates himself for being this way, Touko probably doesn't think of him the same way anymore. He closes his eyes, if Touko is going to avoid him or hate him, he will just have to deal with it. He won't regret it, he has to tell her.

"Touya…" Touko hugs to Touya tight without a second doubt. Touya starts to cry, he's surprised that Touko still accepts him the way he is, he cries, he's biting his lips as he's crying quietly. His body is shaking, he's sobbing.

* * *

Bianca stands outside of the door of their bedroom, she actually finished showering for a long time. She hesitated a few times debating if she wants to open the door or not. She overheard all of the conversation. Her head's down, standing there leaning against the wall beside the door quietly.

At this hour of Pokemon Center is quiet, it's nearly closing time after all. The lights are already dim, it makes people sleepy, or allow people to have some quiet time alone in the hallway, or cry quietly , in Bianca's case that is.  
"Bianca?" Cheren walks by the hall way.  
Bianca looks up, her eyes are watery, and tears continues to come down like a pearl jewls is break off from its broken string.  
"Are you OK?" Cheren worries, he walks closer to Bianca.  
"Cheren!" Bianca hugs Cheren tight and starts crying.  
"What's wrong?" Cheren has his hand away from Bianca, he's panicking.  
"I was rejected! Touya rejected me!" Bianca tries to speak quietly, along with her cry.  
Cheren looks at Bianca who's a head shorter than him, her shampoo smells so nice, her hair is still wet. Seeing how sad she is, he can't help but put his arm down and hugs her, and one hand pet her on the hair.  
"Touya rejected me in the Ferris Wheel… He has confessed to Touko… and told Touko the truth…"  
"I see…" Cheren thought, and remember his conversation with Touya the day before Touya was leaving to Nimbasa City. Cheren always know about Bianca's feeling.  
He remembers when they were young, Bianca has always been crying a lot because of lack of attention from Touya. Bianca has always been having crush on Touya.  
Seeing how air head she is, she somehow found out that Cheren's feeling towards Touko.

-  
"That works out perfectly Cheren! I will marry Touya and you will marry Touko in the future, then our kids will be best friends, or maybe our kids will date each other, and we will forever be best friends!" Young Bianca says with the most innocent smile.

"You are thinking way too far head. We are only five, Bianca!" Young Cheren says, both of them are sitting on the grass, while Touko and Touya are far away on the other side of the grass making flower rings.  
-

That was something that they said to each other back then.  
Remembering about it, instead of giggling, Cheren is feeling embarrass.

"What was Touko's answer?" Cheren asks.  
Bianca looks up with her tears on her face, Cheren realize her tears wet his clothes already.  
"I didn't listening anymore… I was too depress after hearing Touya confess to Touko..." Bianca sniffs.  
"You…" Cheren signs, "If you didn't listen how would you know if you still have a chance or not?" Cheren pushes his glasses, and takes out a handkerchief from his pocket and give it to Bianca.  
Bianca didn't say anything, she makes a upset face and looks away blushing. She knows Cheren is right, she jumps to conclusion too soon.

Cheren walks closer to the door and listens: "Is it alright for us to go inside right now? It sounds quiet."  
"They might have stop talking…"  
Cheren looks at Bianca: "You should wipes your tears before you walk in, or Touko is going to worry about you."  
"OK…" Bianca wipes her tears with Cheren's handkerchief, it's so clean. She puts her usual smile out again, except it's red around her eyes.  
Cheren smiles: "Alright, let's go in." Cheren opens the door lock, the view they both sees, it's Touko and Touya, both fell asleep side way right beside each other, hugging each other with a smile.  
With Vicitini behind Touko.

"They fell asleep already?" Bianca says with surprise face.  
Cheren signs with smile on his face and puts both of his arms up on his waist: "Well Touya rushed all of his way here. He must be tired, and Touko was training all day right?"  
Bianca nods:" I guess so…"  
Cheren signs and looks over to Bianca: "Guess I'll head over to the front counter of Pokemon Center to register him and myself for overnight stay then, you guys have spare beds right?" Cheren looks over to Bianca's bed, there two bunker bed and four beds in total, yes they have enough space.  
Bianca looks at Cheren with a shocking look, with her mouth open.  
"What?" Cheren asks with confusing face.  
"It's just…" Bianca is blushing and looks away with both of her index finger poking each other, she has a shy smile on her face,"It's been a while since the four of us sleeping in the same room…together… It's like we are children again."  
"We are not children anymore."  
"Yes we are! Cheren you just try acting way too mature!"  
Cheren looks and smiles:"Yeah I guess so."

Cheren looks over to Touko, who's a deep sleep, and looks over to Touya who's sleeping beside her, both of them have a smile on their face. Cheren looks away, his fist is tight.  
In his head, the time when Touko was all dolled up and confessed to him, that memory echoes in his head.  
That is something it's so important to him, that he cannot forget. He won't forget, she's too important to him in his mind, along with all these years.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think of this chapter? Reviews are always welcome!

**A/N:** Just divided another chapter into two again, sorry for lack of appearance of N. I want to focus more about the relationship about the other four characters.  
Sorry if I didn't really describe Cheren and Touko's relationship as much just kind of written there, that's because... there are more to come in this story :D  
Stay tune, next chapter will update this week!


	10. Chapter 9: Confusions

**A/N:** Thank you for continued reading my fanfict! I really thank you for your favorite and follows and review :3 I really appreciated it!

I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Black and white 9: Confusion**

"Try and stop me." N replies with confident, "If you want to be together with your Pokemon, then collect all badges in Unova to be eligible to enter the Pokemon League. Try and stop me there, if you dare! If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me."  
In Touko's dream, N appears. In this dark room, where she feels like she can't stand up properly.  
Everything is turning in circle.  
Suddenly, all of her pokemon came out of her Pokeball, turning against Touko with disappointment look on their face.  
N opens his arm: "My friends, will you help me achieve my ultimate goal? To make you all perfect?"  
All of her Pokemon turns to N, nod and follow him.  
"No! Where are you going? Come back! Pignite! Pansage! Sandile! Tranquill!" Touko pulls out her hand, trying to grabs her Pokemon, no matter how far she's trying to reach, she can't reach them. Touko panics, her tears starts to gather around her eyes.  
Vicitini stops in front of her, back facing her.  
"Victini?"  
"Victi…" Victini shakes its head, and flies alongside with N, and disappears.  
"Everyone… NOOO!" Touko screams, "Don't leave mee! Please!"

She sits up right away, she's sweating. She's breathing fast as her heart is racing. She's trying her best to catch her breath.  
It was a dream.  
Touko wipes her sweat off her face, the room is dark.  
It's their bedroom in Pokemon Center.  
That's right… Touko looks to her right, Touya fell asleep beside her. They both fell asleep together after the talk, it had been a long day.  
The room is quiet, Bianca is already asleep, and she sees another person sleeping on top of Bianca's bunker bed. It looks like Cheren. Cheren is here too huh? Touko thought in her head.

She looks over to Touya, so many things has happened today. N, Team Plasma, Touya's confession.  
She's confused. She doesn't know what to focus anymore.  
She's trembling.

* * *

"BATTLE SUB WAY HERE WE GO!" The next morning, Touko is all energetic and pump up as she's standing in front of the building of Gear Station in Nimbasa City with everyone else. Gear Station is where the Battle Subway takes place, locate underground there. She looks over to Touya, "Let's team up and do Double Team Battle Touya!" Touko holds both of her right fist up, they are shaking, and she's way too excited whenever it comes to Pokémon battles, "I need to warm up before GYM battle!"

"Yup!" Touya puts both of his fists on his hips.

Seeing Touko so energetic, she doesn't seem like anything that happened that night has any influence on her. Touya thought in his head.  
"But what does it mean between us?" Touya asks in his head. They both fell asleep after crying together, "How does Touko think of me now, after knowing that we aren't really brother and sisters…and that kiss and that confessions… Why did I even do that in the first place? What was I thinking?" Even til this morning, it's been bugging Touya. He's overthinking the situation, he's becoming stress.

"Quit day dreaming!" Touko grabs onto Touya's arm, "LET'S GO ALREADY!" She drags Touya and runs. Touya didn't even have time to react to the run, he's still stun at the fact that she holds his arm. This isn't the first time she holds his arm, but after all that talk last night, it's hard to pretend nothing happen. Especially that kiss… THAT KISS! Touya thought of that in his head once again, his entire body turns red like a temperature test meter that goes extremely high on a hot day.

"Thank you for register and participate in the Battle Subway." a lady with pink uniform greets, bows, and standing beside her is a gentleman with green uniform, they both have a smile on their face, "You may each have 3 Pokémon entering the battle. The rule of Battle Subway is that you will continue 7 consecutive battles in one train ride, your Pokémon will heal after each battle, and you will proceed onto the next cart of the train. You will be getting off the train after 7 battles, and you may proceed to the next train for the next 7 battles. After you beat 20 battles, on your 21st battle, you will be battling with our Subway Boss, Ingo and Emmet. If both of your Pokemon are unable to battle in the middle of battle, you will be disqualify and start from the beginning again, you can win as long as one of your Pokemon is still remain standing."

"3 rounds of 7 consecutive battle huh? We can't allow to lose!" Touko is holding both of her fist tight, she's very excited, her excitement is overflowing all over places, she's all fire up, "THIS IS GANNA BE SO EXCITED! BATTLE IN HIGH SPEED TRAIN!"  
"Victiniii!" Victini puts out a peace sign.  
"It sounds dangerous…" Bianca says with worry look on her face, "What if someone destroys the cart of the train."  
"We have our crew on site watching each battle, and our train is highly design(blah blah blah all

these technical talk that I don't understand), it'll take a lot of damage to destroy the train carts."  
"I see…"

"Sorry, that Pokemon… Vicitni am I correct?" The lady says checks her data base and says, "it's one of the ban pokemon on our list according to our system. Any type of rare or legendary Pokemon is banned. You must put it in the Pokeball. "  
"WHATT!" Touko is raging, she puts both of her hands over the counter and leans towards the lady, the lady backs off with an uncomfortable expression. She can feel that Touko is ready to scream at her, "Victini doesn't like to stay in a Pokeball, you can't force it!" Touko argues back with rage.  
"But…according to the rules…" The lady has both of her hands up in front of her tries to explain to Touko that she's just doing her job.  
"But Victini isn't going to battle! It can just stay by my side and watch, I don't see the problem!" Touko refute.  
"But…" The lady doesn't know what to say anymore.  
"It's alright." The male worker who's standing beside the lady worker smiles, "We have no reason to force a Pokemon to go into a Pokeball or separate from its trainer when they are not comfortable. It is our job to keep Pokemon safe and happy. I will be with them healing their Pokemon after each battle. So I'll be watching them, if Victini makes a move on opponent or joining the battle, then you will be atomically disqualify and restart from train 1 again, how does it sound?"  
"I have no problem with that!" Touko says, with confident holding her fist up to her chin level.

Cheren walks towards the counter: "Then, can we register for us as well?"  
"Cheren and Bianca are teaming up? That's great! It'll be excited!" Touya says with a big smile on his face.  
"Maybe we will be facing each other on one of the rounds." Cheren pushes his glasses in and says with confidence.  
Touko remembers her first battle with Cheren, her expression becomes serious: "I won't let you win that easily this time." She smirks.  
"Looking forward to it." Cheren replies.  
Both Bianca and Touya can feel the flame between the two.

"Alright! Register complete, you may enter the train. Mr. Cheren and can come with me to this side of train." The lady bows and guides both of them over.  
"And Ms. Touko and Mr. Touya can come with me." The male worker points and walks towards the opposite direction.  
"LET'S GO!" Touko is all hype up, and follows the male with green uniform, and runs along with Victini flying beside her towards the train.  
"Touko, wait up!" Touya tries to catch up with him.

"How compatible are we with double battles? We'll find out now, Touya." Touko looks over to Touya and says.  
Compatible… Touya thought of that word in his mind, he smirks: "Don't underestimate me, I have become stronger since. I already got 2 badges." He holds on the edge of his cap.  
"Oh yeah, that makes both of us equal then." Touko says with confidence, they both look over to their first opponent, as the train becomes to run on its rail way.

As the train moves fast, Touko, Touya and the other two trainers along with Pokémon couldn't stand up properly, this is harder than they thought. Touko and Touya are hold on to the handle on the subway, a lot of their Pokemon's attack are missed because of the speed of the train.  
In fact this is more dangerous than they thought, you could get hurt by Pokémon attacks.

"PIGNITE, USE TAKE DOWN!" Touko commands.  
"Dewott use RAZOR SHELL!" Touya commands.

Due to fast speed train, Pignite tries to use take down with its physical body, however as Dewott jumps on with Razor Shell on its hand, the train turns, and they both hit each other.  
Their opponent since to be in good shape, they are able to combine their attacks together and attack direct at Pignite and Dewott. Touko and Touya are in disadvantage.

"DAMN IT, DON'T GET IN MY WAY TOUYA!" Touko is frustrated. The opponent's Lilipup and Pidove aren't that strong yet they can barely aim the attack at it. Those Pokemon are smaller compare to Pignite and Dewott, their speeds are so much faster.  
"The train turn, what do you expect?" Touya rages at how unreasonable Touko is being.  
"I can't lose this battle!" Touko doesn't seem to listen to what Touya said, her expression is serious, she can tell that they are at disadvantage, it frustrates her."I can't lose in any battle! I can't!"  
In Touko's head, it's the minor memory of that dream, how N is walking away with her Pokémon. She can't allow N separate trainer and Pokémon. N's challenge, N's words, she must defeat N. She must surpass N, she can't let N win! Infact it's her pride that she's not allowing herself to lose in any Pokemon battle, she must win.  
"STAND UP PIGNITE!" Touko shouts out with anger, that scared Pignite, it turns around with a face of confusion, "You are not allow to lose! Use Flame Thrower OVER AND OVER! UNTIL YOU HIT THAT TARGET!" Touko shouts.  
Pignite feels the difference in Touko, but since she's his trainer, he must listen. He's not sure if Touko's judgment is right anymore, she's not herself. Pignite is already injured, it has hurt time standing up on the train, specially it's moving in such fast speed.  
"Touko, Pignite is injured, maybe you should summon another Pokemon."  
"NO!" Touko rejects, she looks over to Touya, and her expression is serious. She won't listen a word anyone says. Touya flinches. "I can't lose in any battle! I must win! I have to win!"  
"Touko!" Touya tries to stop her.

The train turns again Touko couldn't hold on to handle, she falls.  
"Touko!" Touya holds on to his handle as tight as he can with his right hand, he tries to catch Touko who's falling his way with his left hand. The impact hits his left hand, and injured it.  
"Touya!" Touko holds on to Touya, the train stops turning and going straight again. Touya's left hand doesn't have the force to hold on to Touko. The sharp pain ache, Touya close one of his eyes.  
"Touya, are you ok?"  
As Touko looks up to Touya, Touya's face is really close to her. She realize… The feeling is not the same anymore.

"We are not actually blood-related brother and sisters…"  
"I was adopted when I was a baby."  
"In order to repay the kindness your parents gave me, I protect you with all my might. Then I realized… I'm deeply in love with you already…"  
The kiss…

"Not related twins…" "Love…" These words appear in Touko's head. Touko can't look at Touya the same way anymore. Her heart is pounding fast, she grabs onto Touya's blue jacket tight.  
Ever since that confession, Touko did not realize… how awkward it has been.  
She looks down, she's afraid to look at Touya.

"Are you ok Touko? Are you hurt?" Touya asks seeing the strange behavior Touko is doing.  
"I'm fine…" Touko says with mono-tone. She turns around, and holds Touya's hand, "Are you hurt?"  
"I'm fine, don't worry." Touya takes his left arm away. As Touko touches his left hand, he twitch.  
"You are hurt!" Touko looks up to Touya with tears on her eyes.  
"Why is she crying?" Touya asks, "I just hurt my hand that is all… there's no reason to cry about it!" Touya is confused.

"Pignite and Dewott is unable to battle. Team Pettsu wins!"

"WHAT?" Touko and Touya look forward, realize Pignite and Dewott are all beat up, fainted on the ground of the subway train.

* * *

"If you would like to re-challenge the Battle Subway, please find me at the front counter, and we can restart your battle again." The male worker bow and walks away.

"We lost on the first round…" Touya and Touko are sitting on the bench of the Battle Subway near the entrance of the registry. Touya is holding his Dewott sitting on his lap. "Sorry Dewott, we didn't battle on our full might…"  
Dewott looks away with its hands cross, it's mad and disappointed in Touya.  
Touya looks at Dewott and worries, Dewott ignores him.  
"I'm sorry!" Touya puts his head down, he just wants to cry. He doesn't like it when his Pokemon ignores him like that.

"Sorry…" Touko remain her down, try to heal Pignite's wound. Her cap covers her eyes with the shadow. Touko is hugging Pignite tight, "I'm sorry Pignite… I wasn't able to concentrate and got you hurt."  
"Pigg, pignite~" Pignite shows a sad face, it's saying its forgiving Touko. It hugs Touko.

"Touko…" Touya looks over to Touko.  
Touko grabs onto Touya's left hand, Touya's face blushes. Touko remain her head down, she takes out a bandage wrap from her pink bag, and wraps Touya's injure hand.  
Touya looks at his hand that finished wrapped up, he's impressed. He looks around his hand.

"I'm sorry…" Touko says, with both of her fists on her Knee, her head remain down.  
Touya looks over to Touko, her tears drops down on her knee.  
"Why are you crying?" Touya asks with worry.  
"It's because…" Touko wipes her tears with her arm, "It's my fault that we lost, Pignite and Dewott and you are injured."  
Touya is silent, he doesn't know what to say.  
"I was… I was confused…" Touko looks forward, "I was confused… I don't want N to separate people and Pokemon… I must surpass him, and beat the Unova League. If I can't handle the Battle Subway, how can I defeat the Pokemon League? Then what I was confused from what Touya said last night… and the fact that… we are not actually related…"  
Touya opens his mouth, and puts his arm forward to reach Touko, but he backs off.  
"Pignite pig…" Pignite is worried as well, it looks up to her and its ears are down.  
Victini flies down at Touko, it pets Touko's head.  
"Knowing that Touya … you have been in love with me… and I haven't notice until now… There are so many things about Touya I don't know about. Touya… you always listen to me and I…" Touko looks at Touya, her shiny blue eyes are full of tears, and her face and eyes are red from crying.  
Touya closes his eyes and hugs Touko tight.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hide it from you for so long. I'm sorry to confuse you!" Touya looks down he hugs her tight. The last thing he wanted to do is to hurt Touko like this.  
"You don't have to give you an answer now…" Touya says in a gentle tone. Deep down, he really anxious to know, what is Touko's real answer.

Touko didn't answer.  
She looks down and bites down her lips.

"You learned how to treat wounds, I'm impressed!" Touya says with a smile, "Where did you learn that? Did your Pokémon get hurt often?"  
"N taught me…" Touko replies.  
N…again… "I see… Were you with him a lot when I wasn't around…?" Touya asks with jealous tone.  
"Why? Are you jealous Touya?" Touko asks with a tease tone, her dry tears are still remain around her eyes. She wipes her dry tears.  
Touya blushes he looks away from Touko :"Shut up."  
Touko looks at Touya, she giggles.  
"Touko…" Touya says remain with his head turns away, his cap covers his eyes, "Don't worry about what I said last night. You want to become a Pokémon Master right? Isn't that your dream?"  
"Dream…" Touko looks at Pignite on her lap who's falling asleep, "I guess…"  
"You take really good care of your Pokémon, and you treasure them like they are your best friends. You really enjoy Pokémon battle as well… You are very strong. I see the passion on your face during Pokémon battle. Therefore…"  
Touko looks over to Touya, Touya looks at Touko with a smile on his face: "Take your time and think about your feelings when you can. But at this moment, let's defeat the subway boss before you own the Nimbasa Gym Leader! That's your goal at this moment, isn't it?"  
"Touya…" Touko smiles, she nods.  
"At least … One thing I'm happy… At least I have a chance to be with you Touko. If you do love me back…" Touya shows his usual refreshing smile.  
Touko's heart feels warm, she nods with a bigger smile back.

Pignite and Dewott jump off Touko and Touya's laps.  
"Pignite pigg!"  
"Dewott! DEWWOT!"  
Upon hearing their Pokemon, both of them turn around.  
"Pignite pignitee!" Pignite holds its tiny fist up, and looks over to Dewott, both of them brofirst each of their tiny fists with confident look on their face.

"Pignite, Dewott?" Touko asks.  
Touya looks at both Pokemon: "I think they are trying to tell us that they are ready and they want to try the subway battle again." Touya holds his fist up, "Let's do this again Touko!"  
"YUP!" Touko stands up with confident. She can't be confused anymore. She must clear her head, it's time to show these guys, her bond with Pokemon, and her bond with Touya!  
Victini flies down at her level and snuggles with her on her head.  
"Sorry for being a cry baby today, and made you worry." Touko smiles while snuggle with Victini.

"Let's do this guys!"  
A loud roar from every one of them, they are once again step into the battle subway.

* * *

"Pansage, Bullet Seed!" Touko commands.

"Pansear, use Flame Burst!" Touya commands.

Each epic battle, as they work together, they finally made it into the 21st round.

Finally as Touko and Touya steps into the 21st battle, the train section is detached from the previous train. Two men are standing in front of them.  
"So you have made it." Both of them holding their hat down and reveal their face. The one with black hat and a huge brown black jacket, with blue tie says.  
"Oh look, twins? Just like us?" The other one with white hat, and brown white large jacket. They both look like a conductor for a subway station.  
They look like twins… They look exactly the same, also with whitish grey hair, the only unidenticle part is their clothing.

Touko and Touya gets tenses up.

"My name is Ingo, " the one with black jacket and hat says, "I'm one of the subway boss along with my brother Emmet."  
"Follow the rules and safe driving!" Emmet says with his hand pointing in front of him straight, "Follow the schedule, everybody smile! Check safety, Every body is ready. Aim for victory, and ALL ABOARD!"  
"Alright, will you show off your overwhelm power? Or will you show off your weakness to us? Let us begin, the greatest Pokémon battle ever!" Both of them put their hands up and as that's the starting of a battle.  
Each of them take out A large garbage Pokémon Garbodor, and a steel gear Pokemon, Klingklang.

Already? The first Pokemon are all heavy defenses? Touya panics, he looks over to Touko, Touko is overconfident, doesn't seem to be afraid of this at all. She clenches her fists, she's all hype up.

"Piece of cake!" Touko says, "Go, Emboar!" A large flame up pig Pokemon stands up in front of Touko. The weight bounces the train creates a huge preassure.  
That's right, Pignite successfully evolved into Emboar. This is why Touko is over-confident int his battle. Plus, Klingklang is weak against fire, because it's steel.

Seeing the energy and confident overflow from Touko, Touya takes out his Pokeball with smirk on his face: "Then… against poision type… GO my cutie, Munna!"

Muna happily jumps out of Touya's Pokeball: "A psychic type will be super effective against position type!"

"Bravo." Ingo and Emmet claps their hands, "You know your Pokemon types well. But… Will you win against our Pokemon?"  
"We both twins can communicate between our hearts, and we work a perfect double team."  
"Oh yeah?" Touko and Touya say with confident, they look at each other, and look at both Ingo and Emmet, "We won't lose. The bond between both of us are unbeatable!"

In a shining ray of light… an explosion in the subway train.

"Aww man, we almost made it to the 21st round!" Bianca says with disappointment while she and Cheren are picking up their Pokemon after Subway battle.  
An explosion happened. They look over.

"What's going on there?" Bianca asks.  
Cheren adjusts his glasses: "There's some epic Pokemon battle going on there."  
"Let's go check!"  
"No you guys can't go near there. It's dangerous!" The lady stops Cheren and Bianca, "There's a Pokémon battle between the Subway Bosses and the Pokemon trainers."

"Pokemon battles… with the Subway Bosses…"  
"Could it be Touko and Touya's?" Bianca asks Cheren.  
Cheren holds his fist tight, he being to feel the jealous fulfill in his heart. No he can't blame Bianca for not having strong Pokemon with her in the battle, because it isn't her fault. It's also his… His Pokemon weren't strong either.

"Putting Pokemon in danger and battle in this underground Subway… Unforgiveable. "N stands in the crowds gather in the Gear Station, witness the explosion sound in one of the Subway station. His expressions looks slight rage.  
"But Touko is in there! Touya too! We have to save them! What if they are hurt? This is too dangerous!" N looks over, it's the same blond girl he saw at the Ferries Wheel the other day.  
"Touko…?" N thought, "Zoroark." Without a second doubt, N calls dark Pokemon appears behind N, turns into one of the Subway station worker, and sneaks into the crowds.

* * *

"Touko, Touko!" Touya is trying to wake up Touko who fainted on the floor due to huge impact. Both of them are cover in ash of the train due to explosion, Touko lost conscious during the battle. Her Pokemon are still standing.

"Oh brother, I think we should rush her to the hospital." Emmet says, without a tone of worry at all. Still the same speaker radio voice, he was being sarcastic, "You thought Twins will work well together. I guess not, they have no compatibility in team work."  
"Well then, boy. Do you want to give up?" Ingo asks.  
"What?" Touya is pissed by their words, how dare they bash them like this.  
2 more Pokemon to go… And both he and Touko only has two more Pokemon as well… Pansage and Pansear…  
Touya looks at Touko, if he forfeit now, she will never forgive him… But… Touko is unconscious." I…" Even with those words they said to them, Touya doesn't want to give up either.  
"NO! We are not going to forfeit." Touko is awaken, forcing herself to open her eyes and stands up with the support of Touya. "We can't give up now! We'll show them both, how well we work together, since this is our first double battle anyways!" Touko cough out the gas that went into her mouth, she commands, "Pansage, you are still standing up right?"  
"PANSAGE!" Pansage answered with confident with injures on its body.  
"Let's do this!" Touko says with determine look on her face.  
"Touko!" Touya wants to stop her. But it was impossible since Pansage and Pansear already jump up in mid-air and attacks opponents' Pokémon.

More explosion happened. Bianca and Cheren become more concern.  
In the smoke shadow appears. One of the worker, who Zoroak turned into walks out with Touko and Touya on his back, They both are unconscious, along with both the Subway Bosses who are walking out also have tainted in black smoke, due to explosion.

"Touko, Touya!" Bianca and Cheren rushes over to them. The worker drops both of them down and walks away.  
"Thank you!" Bianca thanked him. The worker put out of his his hand and turns back into Zoroak.  
"Zoroak? What is he…"  
Bianca looks at Zoroak, it walks to a man with green hair.  
"It's him again!" Bianca turns her head says with surprise.  
"Who?"Cheren looks at Bianca.  
"The King of Team Plasma." Bianca answered.  
"What?! Why would the King of Team Plasma save Touko and Touya?" Cheren ask immediately.

* * *

**A/N:** N barely play much role in this chapter... I want to focus more on Touko and Touya's relationship in this chapter.  
Sorry I went all out writing about this hahaha  
I feel like I could go a bit more detail and more relationship conflicts... I reedited a few times... I might re-edit again XD

I hope you enjoyed it :3

Next Chapters, Driftveil City arc. Look forward to more Ferris Wheel moment! :D


	11. Chapter 10: Charge Stone Cave

**A/N:** Thank you for continue reading on my fanfict ^^ As a newbie on this site, I'm really happy and appreciate the amount of views ^^ Thank you for your faves and reviews as well!

**A/N:** Did you enjoy the previous chapter with the battle subway arc? This chapter is back to the main story plot with N and Touko!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

* * *

**Black and white 10: Charge Stone Cave**

After that Battle Subway, Touko doesn't remember a thing. All she remember is that she woke up in the Pokemon Center, Touya bought over the trophy that they won for winning consecutive 21 round, as well as the Subway Boss Ingo and Emmet with Touya.  
Touya is bringing the trophy back to Nuvema Town and display it in their bedroom. Also a visit the town with Bianca, since Professor Juniper were calling them for some reason. Cheren for some reason looks angry and just left before Touko was awake.

According to Bianca, while they fainted in the subway after the battle, N was the one who saved Touko and Touya. Why? Touko thought in her head as she is crossing the Driftveil Drawbridge opened up by Elesa, who's the Gym leader of Nimbasa City.

"Bolt badge, Quake Badge, GET!" Touko and Victini jumps up in the midair and high five each other, upon wining the Quake Badge from Driftveil City Gym.  
She walks as she's happily looking at her badge case, all 4 badges had been cleaned and shiny like new.

"Victini vitt!" Vitini points forward, Touko didn't realize, they already passed Route 6, and standing in front of a mountain cave. There's a yellow spider web in front it the tiny entrance.

"Huh?" Touko puts the badge case back in her bag, and takes out the Unova map, "To reach Mistralton City, we must pass the Charge Stone cave. I guess this is it."  
Touko looks forward, she begin to make a gross out face:" I don't like this web at all… I don't like spider webs… I don't like bug Pokémon… AT ALL…" Her body begins to shake, she put both of her hands on her upper arm, she's trembling, she feels cold, and goose bumps are coming out. "But I gatta move on… Can't just stuck here forever…" Touko swallows, she looks over to Victini, "Can you use fire and burn down that spider web? But come to think of it, what if it's meant to be there and there's entrance?" Touko wonders, she begins to have a fear look on her face, "What if after we burn it down, the bug pokemon will come attack us? EEK!" Touko begins to tear up, she looks at Victini, her body is shaking even more.  
"Victi Victini…" Victini looks at Touko, it doesn't know what to do either.

"Oh, I caught up with ya!" That voice, the ascent and the one, it's the Driftveil City Gym leader Clay. Touko turns around with Victini,

"Look it's like th' nest made from Galvantula, an electric and bug Pokemon." Clay, and Professor Juniper and Bianca are walking along side with him.  
"Professor Juniper, Bianca! What are you guys doing here?" Touko asks.  
"Research what do you think?" Professor Juniper puts both of her fist on her waist,  
"Why will Galvantula put an electric web there?" Professor Juniper looks over to Clay and asks.  
"No idea why it is there. But it is the Gym Leader's job to fix this." Clay roll up his sleeves, and brings out his Pokeball, and throws his Pokeball, "Krokorok! Use Crunch!"

CRUNCH?! Touko can't imagine that, she holds her mouth and closes her eyes and turns her head away.

"I see!" Professor Juniper compliments, "Use ground type Pokémon to break the web of an electric type, because electricity don't effect ground type Pokémon."  
"Exactly." Clay cross his arm and looks at Krokorok breaks the electric web, and it disappears. "Young lady." Clay turns to Touko.  
Touko opens her eyes and looks to Clay and straight up her body all tense up: "Yes sir?"  
"I don't know how ya believe and want to go, if ya gatta go, then go wherever ya want. However far you want." Clay says, with a confident smile on his face, "If there's anything ya wanna do, just do it! Don't waste your time and youth, little girl. It's your choice which limit you choose."  
"Ye…yes!" Touko stays with a straight tone, she's all nervous. Whenever she talks to Clay, she feels that way. It's probably the strong pressure that Clay gives her.  
Clay puts Krokorok back into the Pokeball, turns around and walks away: "See ya girls!"

"Thanks, Mr. Clay!" Bianca waves and thanks him.

"So what exactly are you doing here Professor Juniper?" Touko asks with suspect, both of her hands are on her waist, "It's not like you leaving your laboratory like that. Are you bored from sitting or something?"  
"Hey! I have plenty of work to do you know?" Professor Juniper says with slight rage, "How dare you assume I have nothing to do most of the time?" She puts out her hand and expresses.  
Both Touko and Bianca looks to each other and giggles.  
"Let's go inside." Professor Juniper says without patient.

Charge stone cave… it's really dark in here, however there are tourmaline stone that's shining in blue lights, it's full of electricity.  
Coming in here, makes Touko shiver. Specially seeing all these Gralvantula and Joltik walking around.  
"This place is always charged with lots of electricity that electric Pokémon likes. The electric charges reacts from one stone and another," Professor Juniper walks closes to one of the mini floating stone that's blocking their way, and points at the large tourmaline from far way. Professor pushes one of the floating stone, it went fly attach to the large stone from far. It opens up the path. "This is why some of these mini stones are floating. My father is asking me to come here to do some research of the origin and era of Klink." She looks over to a few gear Pokémon that's flying beside them.  
"That sounds fun." Touko says with excitement.  
"It is lots of fun." Professor Juniper looks over to Touko with a huge smile on her face.  
"I'm here to escarole Professor Juniper with her research. " Bianca smiles.  
Professor Juniper puts her hand on Touko's shoulder, "So will you help me?"  
"I guess…" Touko looks around her surrounding with all the bug pokemons, her legs are shaking. "Well, you don't seem well with these Pokémon." Professor sees the fear expression on Touko, her face is sweating. She puts a sympathy expression,"Well, if you are not comfortable, if you want would you like to help me collect some data on your way out of this cave? Don't force yourself ok? "  
"S…sure…" Touko swallows.

"Well Bianca and I are ganna go this way, we are going to look deeper into this cave. Tokou, what about you?"  
"I think I'll walk this way…" Touko says.  
"Are you ok walking alone in this cave?" Professor asks.  
"Yeah… I have Victini with me." Touko points at Victini, Victini puts out the Peace sign.  
"So this is the legendary Pokemon Victini." Professor Juniper walks close to Victini and pets it on the chin. Victini has grown friendlier and easy going compare to when Touko first met, it's more used to stranger now.  
"Victinii!' Victini seems to enjoy the petting under the chin.  
"It's so adorable." Professor Juniper says with smile on her face. Professor looks to Touko, "well then, I'll see you at the exist. Just wait for us there alright?"  
"OK." Touko nods.  
"Don't forget to help me collect datas too!"  
"Got it got it!" Touko waves her hands as Professor and Bianca are walking away.

"Isn't that… the girl Lord Ghetsis is looking for?"  
Touko looks over upon hearing a voice of a male. That uniform… there's two Team Plasma Gunt there!  
"Capture her now! We might be able to get a promotion!" One of the grunts says to another.  
"Are you kidding me?" Touko thought in her head, guess that explains why there's Galvantula web at the entrance of the cave. She really doesn't feel like fighting, she looks around her these innocent wild Pokémon… instead of causing all the Pokémon in this cave panic, maybe it's better if she just runs and get away from them.  
"Use Confusion Victini!"  
Victini uses confusion, throws the two Team Plasma Gunt against the wall. Touko and Victini started running/flying.

As Touko starts to run, suddenly a ninja appears in front of her, she stops. Victini flies closes to her, she grabs onto Victini hugs it tight. Suddenly two other Ninja also appears behind and beside her. She's surrounded.  
"Are you Team Plasma's ally too?" This is no good, Touko has nowhere to run. Especially in this dark cave.  
"Come." The Ninja that stands in front of her says. She can't see the mouth moving, it's just a pair of eyes staring into her.  
Without any answer or reaction from Touko, they forces her start walking as they walk close to her and she has nowhere to run or room to struggle.

"What is this? I thought N promised he won't let any Ghetsis' men to lay a finger on me." Touko thought in her head that thought turns into slight rage.  
"Where are you guys taking me?" Touko asks with raging expression. These men are suspicious, they can't be good people.  
None of them answer her.

As they are walking, there's a man standing in front of the large charge stone. Yes, Touko recognized that back of this person, really well. With that long green hair and white shirt, and black and white cap…  
"N…" Touko calls his name in whisper.

The ninja stops, standing in front of N, and bows.  
"My lord N, we brought the one you wanted." Then all three of them disappeared.  
Touko looks around them, she can't believe there are actually Ninja in this Unova region. How did they disappear like that? There's no smoke bomb or anything for distraction.  
N turns around. As usual, the first greet is always that expressionless face.

Touko looks at N, Touko can't seem to look at N the same way anymore.  
"The leader of Team Plasma…" Touko says with the hostile look, "So it is your doing that there was a Galvatunla web blocking the entrance huh? Are those ninja your men as well?"  
"Yes," N answered. N always talks so formally, no matter who he talks to. "That was Shadow Triad. They are the ones who prepare the Galvantula nest at the cave entrance, as you guessed." N walks closer to Touko.  
Touko steps back. She used to welcome him, but no… He's enemy… this is the leader of Team Plasma that's standing in front of her. They can't be friends.

"What is it?" N notices Touko has acting more hatred towards him than ever.  
"How did you know I was here?" Touko asks.  
"I just knew, my friends told me."  
"What are you? A stalker?" Touko asks with a contempt look.  
"Why is it that you always bashes me when you see me? Or call me things that I do not admit to be." N gives irritated look to her.  
"It's because… YOU ARE!" Touko says, "You appear out of nowhere, you drag me around and run around, somehow you know I'm here…" Touko clenches her fists, and crosses both of her arm and look away.  
This argument just sounds childish. N didn't bother argue back anymore. He bites his lips and turns away.

"Where did that girl go?"  
"We saw she was with the ninja people earlier walking this way!"  
It's the voices from the Team Plasma grunts from earlier.  
"Guess I have to fight then." Touko takes out her Pokeball, while her left hand is holding Victini who has a worry look on its face.  
"NO." N holds on to Touko's arm, "Come with me." He drag Touko's arm and they both start to run to find the closet stairs to hide in the inner cave.  
"Why are we running away?" Touko asks with her another hand holding Victini, "I can easily take down those grunts!"  
"With what? Your Pokémon? You will end up hurting your Pokémon, and damage this cave, and causes the wild Pokemon to panic! If you want to battle, wait until we reach the exit! That's what Pokémon battles are, you only result hurting our precious Pokémon." N turns his head towards Touko for a quick moment and looks forward again.  
N is right, N's words silenced Touko.  
She grims her teeth, holding her anger in.

N stops running, they both stopped in front another floating Magnet stone, with blue lights and electric around it is blocking the road.  
The large magnet stone is far away.  
They stop in front of it.  
"Push it, so it'll open a path for us." Touko says with a hurry.

"Do you hear voices? I think it's this way!"  
It's those grunts again, how can they catch up so fast?  
"If we push that magnet stone, they might be able to hear the clip sound." N whispers. He looks around, just beside them on the right, there's a down cave, to go down, you can only go through the stairs which you can see it's across, you must push the magnet stone to open the path up.  
"What are we ganna do?" Touko asks.  
N didn't say a word, he jumps downs the cave. He lands on ground without a problem. His long green hair flow in the air as he lands, his hat was moving away from his head, as he lands, he puts his hand on top of his hat to make sure it's stable.  
How he do that? Touko is shock as she bends her knee and looks down at N. Who lands safely.

N turns to Touko and looks up, whisper as loud as he can: "Jump now."  
"How am I supposed to land?" Touko panics, "I can't land that perfect like you do, my Lord N!" she says with sarcastic tone.  
N signs, he opens up both of his arms wide, and looks up to Touko.  
Touko's face blushes: "What… What are you doing?"  
"Just jump, I'll catch you. Also, you are too loud." N says.  
"How can I trust you?" Touko says with doubt, "Are you sure you aren't going to catch my Vicitini instead?"  
"Do you really think that I'm that heartless and only save Pokemon?" N scrowls, "You underestimate me!"

"I hear voices again, it's this way! She must be this way!"  
It's those grunts again! Touko looks over to the direction where the voice come from.  
"There's not enough time, just jump! Trust me, please!"  
Touko looks into N's eyes, they are so determine. She can trust him.  
Touko swallows and takes a deep breath, she jumps. Victini flies down with her.  
N leans forward as Touko jumps down, he manages to catch her from the front with the pose of a hug. Touko hugs N tight as she arrives on N safely, N holds her tight with both of his hands.

This is the first time N ever hugs/holds a girl like this. Girls are so light, Touko's body is lean and small… She has nice curve in the back as she puts her body pressure against N's. Nice long legs, her skins are so smooth and soft. She has a nice smell from her hair and body… The hair is shiny reflects by the blue lights from the Charge Stone cave. N is afraid to put any pressure on her, she feels so fragile, he feels like he might break her or some sort, he has to take care of her with care.  
Touko loosen up, their face is facing each other… So close… They can feel each other's breath…  
They can feel both of their heart beats are really fast.  
And where N's hands are… it's kind of… wait…  
When N notice, his hand didn't hold on to her lower back as he thought he did, it was… As N squeezes with his hands…  
Touko makes an immediate reaction: "Where do you think you are touching, you perv!" A loud slap on to N's cheek. Leaves a red five finger hand mark on his left side of cheek.  
That hurts… It hurts so much that it forces part of N's tears to gather around his eyes.  
N let go of Touko, Touko land on the floor. Her face is red, her tears already gather around her eyes. She looks really angry. That slap wasn't a joke either… it was hard… She's really angry alright. N doesn't have the chance to feel embarrass.

"Ask me to jump to you? I should trust you? So you can take advantage of me?" Touko says with tears on her eyes, she's raging.  
"I have no intention of doing that. Why must you accuse me for this? Is that how you thank someone who tries to help you?" N argues back.  
"Oh yeah of course, oops I grab your boob, that wasn't intentional I tripped on a rock and fall, and it just happened to land on your boob and grabs them, because I was trying to get up." Touko says sarcastically, with hand gesturing, she looks at N, and puts both of her hands on her waist, "EXCUSES!"  
UGH there's no point arguing with her. She has to act this way. "What boob, you got nothing. I can barely see the shape of your chest." N bashes back, "What advantage is there. Sure your butt is pretty decent."  
Touko turns even angrier, you can feel the wind of anger somehow appears from the button of the floor and blows both of her front hair up as she clenches both of her fists tight and rages: "HOW DAR…"

N's expression changes, he hears footsteps and the floating magnet stone got pushes over from above. He grabs onto Touko's hand as she's about to explode on N, and hides in the small space behind the stairs that leads to upstairs.  
Touko tries to struggle. "Shh!" N stands behind facing underneath the stairs, and Touko is standing in front of him facing the inner wall, N's covering her mouth with his right hand, and holding her waist on his left hand.  
"Hurry and put Victini back into the Pokeball!"  
Touko takes out her Pokeball and Victini jumps into it as the lazor goes direct on it, and it went back to the Pokeball.

"I thought I hear a voice from down here." Both Team Plasma Grunts are walking down the stairs, looking around. They stand in the center of this lower level cave.  
"Maybe they ran off the other way."  
"Or hiding down here somewhere." Both grunts are looking around.  
N twitches, holds Touko even tighter.

Touko looks to the front, two mini joltiks are peeking out from a small hole facing where she's standing. They move their mouth abit.  
Touko wants to scream, her tears are coming out. She struggles. She tries to scream out with the N's hand covers her mouth.  
"Did you hear voices?"  
"I think it's by the stairs…"  
Both grunts are turning to to the direction where N and Touko are hiding.

N and Touko panics, damn it… They are hearing the sound of the foot steps slowly approaches closer and closer.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah... I... I think i went abit overboard with the arguing between Touko and N's business. Trying to do a character development where N is trying to understand and act and feel like a regular man whenever he's with Touko. (Why do I make him sound like some kind of alien or creature... you get my point XD)

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this Ferris Wheel Shipping moment in this chapter :) Reviews and feedbacks are always welcome ^^ If you like the story, always feel free to favor or follow my story ^^ I try update regularly~

**A/N:** I actually meant to finish this story before X&Y come out, I'm about 5 chapters ahead of what I updated on ~ but so far I'm only probably around half done with the current word document I typed so far. ^^

There are more to come! So Stay tunee :3


	12. Chapter 11: You can't help it

**A/N:** Happy Canadian Thanks Givingg! Also today is the day where XY finaly comes out... Is everyone busy playing it right now? I'm Still waiting for my copy to arrive after Tuesday... *tear* Well, I'll type more of this fanfict then X3 So I can update more often

**A/N:** Thank you for continue reading my fanfiction!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

**Black and White 11: You can't help it**

N is trying his best to calm Touko by covering her mouth and holds her tight. He notices the source of causing Touko scream: The two little Joltiks. N holds her tight, and covers her mouth tighter, make sure she won't make a sound again.  
"Just close your eyes." N whisper into Touko's ear. Touko tries her hardest and closes her eyes. A single drop of tears falls down.  
N peeks down his belt where he puts his Pokeballs, if it really comes down to it, they can only fight then… but it'll just end up creating chaos in this cave for the Pokemon... However… there's must be another way… N closes his eyes, takes a deep breath.  
"My friends…" He whispers to the two Joltiks, "Please help us to distract these two guys. I don't want to start a Pokemon battle and destroy your homeland."  
Joltiks looks at each other, they nods and climbs away.

A sound or rock fell from above.  
The two Team Plasma Grunts look up, a Galvantula is standing at the top.  
"It's Galvantula!"  
"Awesome! More experiment we can bring back!"  
"Experiment?" Touko overheard it.  
The Galvantula sends out poison string.  
"This one won't be easy, let's go!" The grunts start to run up the stairs.

Hearing the foot step going up and slowly fading, N feels bit relief from his intense look.  
After a while N can't hear their food steps anymore. He let go of Touko who were more intense than N the entire time.  
Touko tries to breathe in and out to make up the air she misses. She held her breath a few times during hiding.  
"Thank you my friend." N takes out both of his hands, and let the two Joltiks to jump on them while thanking them. They both smiles.  
"Sign… that was scary…" Touko says.  
"Yeah… it won't be funny if they spot you." N says with an irritated look.  
"I'm talking about…" As Touko is about to point at the Joltiks on the his hands, they already climb on top of N's shoulder, and N isn't making an reaction or anything.  
"EKKK!" Touko screams with her teeth close, she's trembling, specially both of her legs are shaking. It feels like she might lose balance and fall on the ground because of the intensive shaking her leg is doing. She puts up her shaky right hand as she's pointing onto N's shoulder with her index finger, "Tha…that…. That… that… that…"  
"This?" N notices his shoulder, he gently smiles and puts out his hand on his shoulder, as Joltiks climbs to his hand. This tiny little yellow creature, it's really adorable.  
"I asked them to save us, they are adorable, aren't they?" N asks while playing with both of them. He looks over to Touko,"Are you afraid of it?"  
"I DON'T LIKE ANY BUG POKEMONS!" Touko screams.  
"How rude." N changes his expression, "You will hurt their feelings." He's unpleasant about this behavior of Touko's.  
"I don't care!" Touko rages, "If you don't like certain things then you don't like it!"  
"Pokémon aren't 'Things'." N takes it more offensively.  
"That's not what I MEANT!" Touko gets angry and turns her back against N's, and crosses her arm.  
N turns away, ignores Touko. This girl is so stubborn and childish. "Why did I take an interest in this person?" N asks himself.

Touko starts to walk upward on the stairs.  
"Where are you going?" Upon hearing the footsteps, N asks.  
"Continued my journey. I can't be stuck here forever."  
N catches up, grabs onto Touko's arm, and stops her. Touko turns to N with unpleasant look, N is standing on a lower steps than her.  
"There are a small group of Team Plasma around here in this cave. They are doing research and collecting data on the electricity and magnets here." N says with serious look on his face.

"Is he worrying about me?" Touko thought in her head, she feels slightly touch by this. She shakes that thought off her head.

"So what?" Touko turns her head back to the front, and throws off his hand that grabs on to her arm, "I can take them down easy."  
N looks at Touko's back, which she refuses to turn her head to him.  
"You don't understand…" N says, "Didn't I say we are in a lower level of the cave, at least wait until we are at the upper level or near the exist! Or else you will destroy this cave! And by the way, do you know your way out there? What if you get lost?"  
It's true, as they run, they are already in really deep part of this cave. There's no map for this cave, she will have to dig her way out.  
Touko didn't answer, she continues walking up.

Suddenly a Galvantula climbs down to the stairs. Touko stares to it, her faces turns pale, and multiple cold sweats falls down in light speed. Her body is trembling again.  
"Touko?" N notices something is wrong seeing that she is stiffen standing there.  
"EEK AHHH!" Touko turns around immediately tries to walk off the stairs but she steps onto an empty spot of the stairs, she falls onto N who was below her.  
N couldn't balance himself and they both fell on the ground with his back and Touko on top of him.  
At least they weren't too high on the stairs, so the fall was just minor injures.

"What do you think you are doing?" N rages. Although he's angry, his voice isn't loud, but you can sense that he is angry. Touko is trembling on top of N's chest, and she closes her eyes tightly with tears drop out at the edge.  
N tries to lifts up his head with Touko on top, a Galvantula is climbing down slowly from the stairs. It's an innocent Pokemon that doesn't have the look of any harm.  
"I see…" N signs and lies back on the floor, "That's the same Galvantula that saved us. You should be thanking it for distracting the guys for you." N realizes Touko continues to shake, "Are you that scared of Galvantula? It won't hurt you if you don't do anything to harm it. They are very kind Pokemon."  
"I'm afraid of all bug Pokemon!" Touko puts her head out and scream, her tears are coming down from her eyes, her face is red and raging, "When someone is afraid of something, you can't help it! I just want to get out of this cave ASAP!"  
Tears are dropping down on N's shirt.  
N looks at how fearsome Touko fell, he smiles with sympathy. He remembers, when he was young, crying in his dark room, he was scare, that anguish red eyes shadow that was attacking him.  
N gets his first half body up, he reaches into his pocket and pass the handkerchief to Touko. Touko takes it and holding it tight as she's sniffing and sobbing. N gently puts his hand on Touko's hat. Somehow that gentle touch on the head, gives her comfort.  
"It's ok."  
That soft tone from N, that pet on the head, makes her heart feels so warm. She feels relief, her fear has slowly fading away for that short moment. Her heart is racing, but she feels really happy. Touko opens her eyes with tears still on them. Her eyes and face are red from crying.  
"You sure cry a lot." N smiles, while petting her head, "I was like that when I was younger…"  
"You sound like an old man." Touko sniffs, and with an embarrassing expression on her face, "What are you? A 50 year old man who looks 30?"  
"I'm not 30…" N gives an irritated look to Touko, "Do I look like that age to you young kids?"  
"Don't call me a kid!" Touko pouts, "I'm already 15! It's just because I'm shorter than you! You shouldn't judge me as a kid!"  
N giggles seeing how angry Touko look, for some reason he finds that really, he couldn't help it: "We not not much a part."  
That grin, is really cute. That makes Touko heart beat fasten half of a regular speed.  
She never knew N will make that expression, that smile… it's the first time Touko ever really seem it. N is always looks overcast, but that smile, he looks so bright and cheerful.  
Despite knowing he's the King of Team Plasma, he really doesn't act like one of them. He's always so gental, kind… and sweet. If only, N can be this way all the time, probably… surely… Touko will fall for him right? Touko wonders.

"I really like Charge Stone cave. I love this place." N says, with his eyes close lying down on this cold floor of lower level of Charge Stone cave, he doesn't care about the dust that's on his hair or his clothes, "The formulas expresses electricity and its connections to Pokemon… "  
Touko looks at N: "Must you put math in everything you say? You must really love math. Nerd!"  
N looks at Touko, he giggles: "I'm ok I guess…" N looks up to the ceiling of the charge stone cave, it's dark, all you see is blue light from the charge stones reflects to the top.  
"If people did not exist, wouldn't this be an ideal place? You are the chosen one, do you agree? Are you surprise after I said that?"  
Touko looks at N, there goes these deep talk of N again… But she doesn't hate it… When N is like this… she enjoys listening to N's words… perhaps… His voice, his words… his passion. She feels she's being drawn by that charm of his every time.  
"No… I don't know what you are saying N. You always sound so deep."  
"Is that so… I guess my words don't surprise you at all." N laughs.  
"I'm not a chosen Hero… I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just a trainer, who wants to be with my Pokemon and become stronger with them. I want to stop you from liberating them and force them apart from their trainers."  
Touko realizes she's on top of N for a long time, she gets off as she fell N seems to struggle a bit as his body is a bit numb.

N gets up, pats his entire body to gets the dusts off.  
Touko is looking at N, she suddenly giggles with her tears still drying off from previous crying.  
"What is it?" N asks with curiosity.  
"Just that…" Touko giggles and wipes off the tears," I can't imagine you crying. You have such strong will fo your dream, it's just… I can't imaging it!"  
"Well…" N he looks away, his expression changes, "I live in a different life back then, I wasn't that strong as you think I was. Not until I was older at least. " When he said that, for a moment, Touko thought he has much more of a lonely look in his eyes. Being abandon in the forest, it must be difficult. Come to think of it, Touya as well…  
Touko puts her head down, Touya was also abandon in the forest, until Touko's parents discover him. They must be lonely… Is that what N is saying?  
N turns around and starts walking, "Let's go. Let's take you out of this cave."  
N walks off, Touko is still stuns there with the sudden change of expression. It's her kind personality to care and worry about other people's troubles.  
Her head follows N's direction as he's walking, she slowly moves her body and catches up to him.  
Touko is following not too far behind his back.

"What do you mean you had a different life? You told me that you grew up with Pokemon right?" Touko asks while looking the back of N's head, "Did something happen?"  
N stops, he's silent, he seems to be in deep thought.  
"Did I ask something that he's not comfortable to answer?" Touko wonders in her head.  
"I'm sorry…" Touko says, she looks away.  
"When I was abandon in the Pinwheel Forest, I was really scared." N answeres, "But Pokemon kept me happy, they took me around, they take good care of me. I learn to take good care of them and protect them. I was afraid of human, I never understand what human are thinking. Especially every time I see a trainer would abandon their Pokemon in the forest, have the Pokemon crying and roaming around." N looks up to the ceiling with a smile, "But, that was a happy time. I was able to live free, I was able to enjoy how it is like for Pokemon to live in a wild without any control by human, how Pokemon can be perfect. " N's expression changes, "After Ghetsis picked me up and claimed that he's my father, he put me in my own room…I was lock in there, alone and play with the toys they provided in that room." N speaks, his tone is down, "without any contact to the outside."  
Touko looks at N with the sad expression on her face: "Weren't you lonely?" She puts her head down and asked.  
"I was… really lonely… I cried, and missed my friends in the forest. Occasionally, Team Plasma, and my forester sisters will bring Pokémon over. A lot of them are abandon pokemon that's badly injured because battle forced by their trainer. How terrible and selfish."  
"How can they do this?" Touko steps forwards to N.

In N's mind, he remembers, Darmanitan that attacked him. It was badly injured, as young N tried to approach to it, trying to heal it. Unlike other injured Pokemon, they often run to N and N treat their wounds with his foster sisters, and try to heal their emotional wound created by human. However this Darmanitan was different, it was dangerous. It had that eyes of anger, it immediate pulled large arm and swiped and attacked N. The attack was so powerful, it was stuck on the skateboard wall where N leaned against. N was scared, he closed his eyes. Darmanitan struggled to pull out its arm, N was scared, he looks at Darmanitian, and he can hear its voice. Its hatred towards human. It's releasing its anger to N, it wants to get revenge from his trainer by attacking N.  
Darmanitian struggled, it was trying to attack N again with its the other arm, tries to scratch N. N tried his best to dodged all the attack, there were times he got attacked. He endured the pain and tried his best to escape from Darmanitian.  
"Stop, Darmanitian!" N spoke up, tried his best to persuade Darmanitian who's going on a rampage. He shouts out with all his emotion, his tears and all of his might. He jumped to Darmanitian who managed to pull out its arm from the wall, and running toward him, he hugged Darmanitian, he's crying, he continued to persuade, he wanted Darmanitian to understand. He wants him to feel his heart, his feeling with his understanding with Pokemon. Darmanitian stopped. He stopped the rampage, tears came out of Darmanitian's eyes, it hugs N as well. N's heart finally reached Darmanitian.

"Since then… my job was to comfort any Pokemon who was emotionally and physically hurt and abandon by trainer." N explains the entire story, "Human are selfish, they only use Pokemon for their own desire. They don't care what Pokemon's feeling are like, they think battle is the only way to communicate with them. They just abandon them if they find the Pokemon are useless to their needs. This is why I must liberate Pokemon and human." N clenches his fists, "Few years later, Ghetsis asked me to a certain hall in the Team Plasma Castle, and I was announced to be the King, and I was allow to go outside and travel since, under the watch of the Team Plasma and the Shadow Triads. The day when Ghetsis claimed to be my father and told me to join Team Plasma, I knew this is the only way I can achieve my dream, to free all Pokemon." N turns around, looks at Touko with the eyes of determination.  
Touko looks up to him, she feels the sadness in N's pass. "I didn't know you have such terrible past…"  
"It's alright. It's because it's you, Touko." N smiles, "I'm only able to talk to you about these things for some reason. I think I really enjoy being with you. Probably because you are my friend."  
That word caused Touko's heart race fast: "What… what are you saying…" Hearing that, it makes her happy, deep down she's smiling on her face. She's trying her best to resists it. "How can you always say such misleading things? You are our enemy, you are the King of Team Plasma!"  
N looks at Touko, answers bluntly: "I'm just telling the truth, that's how I truly feel about you when we are together."  
"OK OK STOP!" Touko pushes N with both of her hand straight, and her head down. She's remain with her head down, her face is blushing red.  
But that story explains why N acts so strange and he doesn't seem to understand what a lot of other opinions. Touko thought.  
"I think I understand you better now." Touko puts her head up, she can't look at N in the face straight. Infact, she slowly having difficulties to look straight at N, every time she does so, her heart races fast. It's because he always says these misleading things. It's his fault! Touko thought in her head.  
"Thanks." N smiles.  
"And…" Touko mutters, "I… I…I heard that… you saved me back then when Touya and I were in the battle subway…" Touko looks away with her light fist in front of her heart, "Thank you." She's blushing.  
"Battle Subway… putting your precious Pokemon in such dangerous place to battle… Unforgivable."  
What's with the sudden tone change? Touko doesn't like that.  
Then again, she understands. N hates anything that puts Pokemon in danger for the sake of human desire. She should have known better.  
"Well, I'm sorry. I thought it was exciting."  
"I do not allow anything to harm Pokemon because of trainer's selfish desire."  
Touko bulges her mouth, she knows N is somewhat right. It was very dangerous. "But, Emboar and others enjoyed the excitement. They seem like they want to try again."  
"You probably got the wrong impression."  
Does he have to talk like that? Touko is because she can't hear the voice of Pokemon and he can? Touko looks away.

"Well, let's go." N turns around and starts to walk.  
Touko looks at N, she decides to follow him, although she doesn't seem to be too convince, it feels like she's following her "Lord N" for his rules. But she must continues her journey.

As Touko is about to take her step to walk, she hear sounds. She looks up, and she looks around, she has fear on her face, all the Galvantula and Joltix and walking everywhere, and some Klinks as well.  
She wonders how long is it until she can gets out this cave.  
"N…"  
N fell a tiny pull from the edge of his sleeve. He stops and turn around, Touko is lightly pulling his sleeve with her right hand, her left hand is curve up, her back is hunch, and her head is down. She's shaking.  
N turns around facing Touko, Touko looks up: "Sorry…" She says quietly. Her face is red, tears are gathering up on her eyes.  
N smiles with an expression that says, "It's ok".  
Touko squeezes her lips lightly forms a wavely mouth, and looks embarrass.  
"Close your eyes." N says gently, "just hold on to my hand, and we'll walk. That way if you trip on something, I will catch you." N holds on to Touko's hand.  
Touko looks at N with a panic expression upon hearing the words, hold hands? HOLD HANDS?  
"What WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Touko's face is full red, her hands are shaking even more, she immediately let go of N's sleeve, "Do you know what you are saying? To hold hands… hold… hold… hold…" Touko's head is overheated. She never held anyone's hand except Touyas…

"We are not really related brother and sisters."  
"I love you Touko."  
KISS… KISS… KISS…  
Remembering this, it's overheating Touko's head even more. She slaps and let go of N's hand with panic. She puts her head down, curve up together.

N takes back his hand that's red from Touko's slap, he gives her a confused and irritated look: "You said you wanted to get out of here ASAP. How are we supposed to do that if you are chicken out in the middle of this cave? I'm here to help you, and you slap me, AGAIN! For the second time in this cave!" N looks slightly angry, "Beside, there are Team Plasma members above that floor! If they discover you, they might capture you and bring you to my father. Perhaps I already talk to my father Ghetsis about you, but there are still some Team Plasma Grunt have eyes on you for their promotion or some sort because you had been interfering our plan multiple times! I promised I will protect you from them didn't I? I won't allow Team Plasma to lay a finger on you! You are my friend."  
Touko pauses, she's too nervous to say anything after hearing N's words. Her face is red, she can't really look at N's face. She turns away with her eyes close tight.  
"Sorry I'm not a Pokémon." Touko shifts her eyes away.  
N is annoyed: "I don't mean like that… I didn't say you are…"  
"But you call Pokémon your friends right? Sorry I'm not a Pokémon~ You seem to have such huge urge against human, are you sure I'm your friend?"  
N is even more annoyed: "Of course you are… You are a special one… You are just like me!" N says and he looks away with his face lightly blushes.  
"Those words… Why must he saying things that makes my heart pound so fast?" Touko is trembling.  
She realizes, N has hold on to her hand and pulls her to his side by force. They are really close, Touko can feel his body heat and his heart beat.  
"Well then… Let's go, shall we? We really should get going." N looks to her with the serious look, Touko just stiffen and staring at him with her face blushes, N changes his expression, his eyebrows are no longer scrowl, instead they look peaceful, Touko feels like if she stares anymore into his eyes, she will get drawn by them and fall for him even deeper. N speaks with his gental tone, "Don't be afraid. I'm here with you."  
Touko looks at N, she nods slowly and puts her head down. Her heart races fast, her face is burning red. She's too embrasse to look at N. What if he notices her current feeling?  
He really is a strange guy… really strange guy.  
"N…" Touko says quietly, "Thank you."  
N looks to Touko without turning his head: "It's no problem."  
"No… that's not it." Touko says with her head down, "When you said I'm your friend… I feel really happy… Thanks."  
N silence. His heart races, his face is redder than before. He doesn't know what else to say. He knows from the beginning on their first encounter… he hasn't been able to take his eyes off Touko, for some odd reason.  
Touko takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

N turns to Touko. Her soft pale skin, her soft pink lips. She already looks so pretty without any make up. She's cute, and she's strong. She's very different compare to other female he has been interact with.  
Why does his heart races when he sees her?  
Why does he feeling so happy when he sees her?  
Why does he have such ache when he's thiking of her?  
Maybe there are times she can talk really refute, N usually doesn't care, unlike other Team Plasmas… she insults him, and talks back to him. Yet he always fall for it and want to fight back. Although that's a really childish thing to do when he realizes he does that with her…  
She's really something… sometimes he sees her when he closes his eyes.  
"Why do I feel this way?" N wonders that in his heart, is it because she's the closest female friend he has? Or perhaps he's attracted to her because of the voices of her Pokemon. N believes it is that way. However, seeing her it makes him happy. He always curios about Touko's whereabouts, and her Pokemon. Perhaps IT IS her Pokémon and their voices that make him care so much about her?  
When she closes her eyes, she is all defenseless around him. N wants to feel her soft lips.  
Unconsciously, N already lean his face close to Touko. He closes his eyes, slowly move his face and lips closer to Touko.

Touko can feel the breath from N, and the fact that they haven't move and N has been silent since she closed her eyes. Should she continue to close her eyes… or…  
The feeling of N's lip is against her lip.

What… Touko opens her eyes wide.

* * *

**A/N: ***GASP* I hope you enjoy this chapter! Especially the Ferris Wheel moment! :3

Feel free to leave me your feedback! And fav and follow the story if you love it! :D

Happy Canadian Thanks Giving! If you are in Canada, enjoy your long weekend! :D


	13. Chapter 12: Your dream

**A/N：**Thank you for continue reading my fanfict ^^ and review! I hope you enjoy the previous chapter with that surprise kiss~  
How will Touko react, and what does that mean between the Touko and N?

Happy Reading!_ (Back to gaming my Pokemon X =3= )_

* * *

**Black and White 12: Your dream**

When Touko was small, she had always wanted romance in her life.  
What always wonders, what does kiss feels like?  
Parents always bring home her favorite shojo manga series from Kanto, watched tv that has romantic scene in it.  
She finds kissing scenes are the most enjoyable thing to watch. She always gets so excited and infatuated by any romantic scenarios in a movie or in a manga.

Whenever that happens, she would go to Touya with the romantic story book holding in her arm, with the stars in her eyes staring into Touya. And made Touya to act the entire scenes out with her. Touya always had the black line around his face and wanted to reject her. But seeing that big smile and so many stars were popping in and out from her eyes, begging to play with her, he couldn't help but act the entire scenes out with her as he signed during the entire play.

There were a few times she attempted to kiss Touya during the act, where Touya had to reject her and found this really awkward.  
"If you don't love that person and you kiss him or her, then there's no meaning to the kiss. It's not a special kiss at all." Touya once told Touko that.  
What does the "special kiss" feel like? Touko wonders… She wanted to experience this… A kiss that she can feel sweet, warm and happy just like how they describe it in the TV drama.

* * *

Touko opens her eyes, as she's feeling N's lip is against her lip…

Did N just… Is he kissing her?  
Touko is trembling, she immediately closes her eyes, with her body tense up.  
What does this mean? She thought in her head.  
Touko doesn't have the thought to push him away, or stop this in general.  
Her body isn't responding to her thoughts.  
Is this the sweet lovey dovey kiss that the TV has always talk about?  
This kiss, feels so sweet, and warm. She doesn't dislike it. She doesn't have the thought of rejecting it.  
The kiss feels so gental…  
It's different from Touyas… definitely different from Touya's.

N slowly let go of her lip, and looks at her remain with his face close. Touko opens up her eyes,  
they are looking into both of their eyes.  
What does this mean? Both of them wonders the same thing in their head.  
Both of them are not saying anything but looking at each other. Both of their hands are holding together.

Suddenly N's expression changes, a line of red slowly pumps up from his neck to his forehead. He let go of his right hand, he turns around. He's holding his mouth with his right hand with him back facing Touko, his left hand is still holding to her the other hand.  
"WHAT DID I JUST DO?" N panics. Unconsciously he kissed her. HE KISSED HER!  
"What was I thinking?" N wonders, his face is hot blood red, what would Touko think of him right now? Why would he do that for? He kept on asking himself. He's too embrassed to look at Touko.

Last time when Touko was kissed, it was by Touya, who she thought they are blood-related… siblings. After the kiss, Touya confess. Isn't the reason why people kiss? Does that mean N … But this kiss is different from Touya's, at least the feeling is different. She fell unwilling and uncomfortable when he did it.  
Touko looks at N who's back facing her. Her heart is racing, she didn't realize she's holding N's hand really tight.  
It might be really awkward now isn't it? Touko thought. She feels that her heart is overflowing by this feeling, could that be that she has falling for N?  
She opens her mouth she wants to say something to break this awkwardness.  
Her heart is aching, she's afraid to say anything or else N might notice her feeling.  
What if N didn't actually kiss her because he likes her? Perhaps he only kiss her like how he kisses Pokemon constantly. What if she got the wrong impression on N? Wouldn't it be super embrassing?

"I'm sorry…" N breaks the silence, he still remain with his back facing Touko, and he lifts his head, "I don't know what I was thinking… Please ignore what I did. Let's go."  
Upon saying that, N starts walking while holding Touko's left hand.  
Touko refuses to walk, she stands right there, pulling N from walking away.  
"Sorry I'm not a Pokemon. So I don't understand why you kissed me." Touko says looking away with her hand covering her mouth. She's blushing, her eyes are watery.  
"What are you talking about?" N is abit annoyed by her words, he's forced to turn around.  
"Well you always kiss Pokemon right? Because they are your friends? Human don't work that way! If you kiss that person, that means you like that person, you have feeling for that person, you want to date that person, and you might want to marry that person or maybe make baby with that person!" Touko shouts out to let out of her embrassement.  
"WHAT?!" N is confused, his left eye brow is twitching: "What are you talking about?!" This girl, she just says whatever that's in her head doesn't she? "It's not like THAT!" N back facing her again, with his face blushing red, "Just forget about it, ok?"  
N wants to get rid of this blushing on his face, his body feels extremely hot right now.

Touko looks at N's wide back… has his back always been this wide? She never really pays the attention. Touko feels like she begins to act really strange around N since the "Date" at Nimbasa City. She starts to look at N more, pay more attention to him.  
"How I can forget that…" Touko thought in her head, she looks on the ground. This is too much in her mind, she already forgot her fear to all the Joltix and Galvantulas.  
"So you are planning on taking advantage of me huh?!" Touko snaps, "You were being kind and nice and offer to take me out of the cave while you can take advantage of me while my eyes are close?! Just like how you asked me to jump on you, so you can grab on my butt?"  
"I don't know what I was thinking ok?" N turns around, looks at her with rage look on his face. N facing front again with angry look on his face, "And that jumping part, I told you didn't I? It was a mistake! I meant to help you! Is that how you thank someone who tries to help you?" He starts to walk, and drags Touko's hand.  
"Oww, it hurts! N!" Touko tries to struggle.  
N didn't say anything, he loosen up a bit while holding Touko's hand.  
Touko closes her eyes again, she really wants to let go of that hand. She's pissed, realy pissed. She thought N is gental, yet when he's angry, he can be this forceful and aggressive.

Both of them are walking silent the entire time, they don't know what to say to each other anymore.  
As they are walking, occassionly N has to push the small floating stone, to open up the path.  
The floating stone's electricity attracts the larger charge stone, that's why they are floating and flies right away as you push them.  
Touko feels these floating stone slowly opens up the path, just like her heart towards N, her heart has slowly drawn by N's words, behavior, his looks... Just like the floating stone, it attracts to the large charge stone as you push it.  
Recently she hasn't been able to stop thinking about him. Her heart hasn't been able to calm when he comes to her mind.

Suddenly, N stops.  
Touko opens her eyes.  
N is silent, he has a serious expression on his face.  
He must have hear something… Touko realizes, N always have good hearings. He always knows what's around them.  
Touko looks around both of their surroundings.

"If you are here, just come out already." N says with demand.  
Three shadows of ninja appears in front of him, all three of them have one of their knee down on the floor, bowing to N.  
"The shadow triads?!" Touko is shocked. Has they been following them the entire time?  
"Why are you following us?" N asks with demand, N sure has that "King" voice when talking to his fellow men, "How long have you been following us?"  
"We have been watching you this entire time, my lord."  
The ENTIRE TIME?! Touko is nervious, does that mean they saw the kiss too?! Touko feels extremely embarrassing.  
She looks over to N, she wonders, if N feels the same.

"My lord, isn't this young girl the one Lord Ghetsis is looking for?"  
"I already spoke to my father, he promised he won't lay a finger on her. I'm just leading her out of the cave. You did enough research about her already, didn't you?"  
"Research on me?!" Touko thought in her head, what is Team Plasma up to?  
"Lord Ghetsis has a great interest about this young trainer that you want to protect with all your might. He wants to see what kind of trainer she is. Especially…" The Shadow Triad that stands in the center looks over to N, "Why is this girl qualify as the 'Chosen One', just like you, my lord."  
"The Chosen one? What does that mean?" Touko asks.  
The Shadow Triad looks at her, they didn't answer the question.  
"There are Team Plasma above that stairs." All three of them opens the path and turns towards the direction of that stairs that leads upstairs.

N hesitates, Touko let go of N's hand, and steps out: "Fine with me." She says with confident.  
N looks over to Touko:"Are you sure about this?"  
Touko looks to N, with a confident smile on her face: "More than sure! I won't lose that easily." She holds a tight fist in front of her chest.

Upper level of Charge Stone cave, the air become fresher. There's slight wind coming into the save. It looks like it's close to the exist. Large group of Team Plasma members with their own different developed technology checking the electricity level and Pokemon around them.  
"Pansage, Bullet seed!" Touko commands as Pansage jumps out beside her and spits out tons of shiny bullet seeds from its mouth. The seeds destroys the machine and attacks the Team Plasma grunts.  
Team Plasma grunts are trying to fight back by throwing their Pokeballs out and send their Pokemon to attack Touko.  
Piece of Cake! Touko thought in her head, as she sents out the rest of her Team.  
"Time to put your training in use! Tranquill, use Air Slash! Emboar use Flame Thrower! Sandile, use Foul Play!" Touko commands.  
Her Pokemon went on a rampage, destroying all the machines and Team Plasma that's on this level.  
N looks closely, as Sandile who's being trap by multiple enemies, Pansage jumps in and protect it and helps his bud out!  
Victini even pops out of Pokeball, and uses Confusion on enemy without Touko's command to help out the amount of Scrafty that is surrounding Emboar who doesn't move as fast as Scrafty.  
Touko jumps into the battle and tries to support her Pokemon as much as she can with her bare fist and foot kicking.

"Touko…" N watches his fellow Team Plasma are in chaos by just a single trainer like Touko. Instead just having her Pokemon fight, she fights along with them.  
She is really strong… despite she does cry when it comes to Bug Pokémon, but she's really strong… Her bond with her Pokemon is also strong. She is indeed special… N smirks, his fists are shaking.  
Putting Pokemon in danger like this… Pokemon battle can only result hurting the Pokemon…  
Despite he's part of Team Plasma, he can't accept having his fellow men to fight like this, putting their Pokemon in danger.

* * *

"Well… I made a huge mess didn't I." Touko and N continues to walk, Touko turns around to N who's walking behind her, with Victini flying alongside with them both, "Sorry for beating up your fellow men!"

N is silent the entire time. All Team Plasma on this level is all beaten up, and lying on the ground. Since when Shadow Triad disappeared as well.

"You know what I meant to ask for a while." Touko looks over to N, "You are Team Plasma's King right? When you talk to your fellow Team Plasma members, you may have that tone of a King… but You don't really act like one."  
"What do you mean?" N looks over to Touko, he asks.  
"Well…" Touko's face blushes, "You said want to protect me… and.. um… you told Ghetsis not to lay a finger…on me right? Yet we are still running away from other Team Plasma Grunts… Couldn't you just steps out and tell them to back off?"  
N closes his mouth, he looks away from Touko, and he looks like he's in some kind of deep thought: "I'm not the kind of King you think I am."  
Touko looks over to N. N has been really quiet, he seems to be in deep thought.

Touko sees the light not so far away. She gets excited. She seems to have forgotten her fear towards Bug Pokemon in this cave already.  
She is running towards the light as fast as she can, with the biggest smile on her face. N continues to walk behind her with his head down.  
"N! We are here!" Touko waves, standing in front of the cave exsit.

N looks up to Touko, as he's walking close to her.  
"What's wrong?" Touko asks, as N stands beside her. The difference between their heights is a head and a half, Touko looks up to N with a curios look.  
"There are many different values mix together in this world, as Black and White mixes together, it becomes grey." N holds fists with both of his hand, closes his eyes, his head dips down, "I can't forgive this. I must… separate Pokemon and people, and Black and White shall be clearly distinct!" N looks to Touko, as he opens his eyes, "Only then, Pokemon will finally become a perfect beings! That's my dream. A dream that I must fulfill!"  
Touko looks into N's eyes, his eyes are shaking, and so determine. He's so passionate. Every time N talks like this, it's also this kind of deep stuff. Touko doesn't hate it, she doesn't dislike it. Infact, that passionate side of N, really attracts her. She can't help but smile when she looks at N act this way.  
"That's a great dream." Touko says with the smile on her face, "It's so mighty…"

"Touko, Do you have a dream of your own."  
That question silence Touko. Dream…  
"My dream… Well…" Touko looks away.  
As a child she has said many dreams… to be honest… are they just empty words? Waiting to be 10 years old, so she can finally start her Pokemon Journey, and have her first starter Pokemon. She enjoys Pokemon battle, and intend to win every badges in Unova, and beat the champion. However, is this a dream that Touko really wants? Compare to N, N's dream is so much greater, and he isn't doing this for himself, he's doing this for the sake of Pokemon.  
Victini flies beside Touko, worries about her.  
Is winning the Unova league and Pokemon battle her passion?

"Well?" N approaches to Touko closer.  
Touko has her head down and still looking away.  
"Yes…" Touko answers quietly.  
N looks happy: "So you have a dream as well, that's wonderful. As expected from you, Touko." He smiles, "Just so what kind of dream do you have?"  
Touko shrugs, she starts to have cold sweat: "Wi..winning the Pokemon League I guess…"

"It's that so? That's a great dream." N smiles gently, "I want to see, your dream. In a Pokemon battle."  
"What?! Suddenly?" Touko is shock, "My pokemon just battled with you Team Plasma! You can't just do this now, let's just get out of here and go to the nearest Pokemon Cen…"  
"No, I can heal your Pokemon with my medication! If then, will you battle me?"  
"You really like to force people, aren't you?" Touko signs, "You spoil king are hard to please. You always get what you want."  
"I don't always get what I want. So don't sound like you know what I have been through." N says with annoyance.  
"Did I piss him off?" Touko asks herself in her head, "One on one Pokemon?"  
"That's fine with me. " N opens up his arm, "My friend, will you help me in this Pokemon battle?"  
A Joltik falls from above, and lands in front of N.

"EEK!" Touko starts to shake, she screams, "Are you doing this on purpose? You want me to lose don't you?"  
"That's one of the Joltik that saved us earlier. You should be thanking this little guy. Are you going to do this or not? Or are you going to let your fear stop your dream to becoming the Pokemon Champion."  
Ugh, N's word really pisses her off. Whatever happen to the sweet gentle N from earlier? Who was looking after her, holding her hand and tries to lead her out of the cave!  
"You are pissing me off!" Touko throws her Pokeball, "Go, my cutie, Krokorok!"

Sandile comes out of Pokeball, very tired and still have injured from previous battle. It's breathing really fast.  
"Sandile, are you ok?" Touko asks.  
N walks close to Krokorok, bends down and feeds it with a star shape candyish medication.  
"What is that?" Touko never seem this before.  
"Max revive." N replies, "You can probably find them around the grass or in the cave. It's a rare item. It helps your pokemon to regain full health after fainting."  
"Max revive huh?" Touko looks at how miracle is it that Krokorok is all energetic again without any injure on him. Pokemon medication sure are effective and powerful.

"I will show you my love for my friend with everything, every cell in my body." N says.  
"That's gross man." Touko expresses.  
N ignores her and commands: "Joltik, use Bug bite."  
"Bug type attack right away huh? Use DIG!" Krokorok jumps into the ground and digs down and hide.  
Joltik's attack missed. It's looking at the ground, trying to sense where Krokorok is going to jump out. The wait time seems forever, Joltik starts to panic, waiting for it to jump.

Krokorok jumps up suddenly behind Joltik.  
"Jump! Joltik!" N commands.  
Joltik jumps up, Krokorok misses its dig attack, it falls on the ground.  
"Tsk." Touko is annoyed, who likes missed attacks? "Use Crunch!" She commands.  
Joltik is very small, it evades really quickly. Compare to Krokorok who's way bigger than Joltik, attack is really easy to miss.  
"Tsk!" Touko doesn't know what other command to have, but watching Krokorok trying its best to catch Joltik, but it keeps on jumping up and down, evade really easily.  
"Ugh… I just want to get out of here…" Touko is getting even more impatient. Suddenly she remembers, that's right. Try use this! "Krokorok, use Sand-storm!"  
As much as Touko hates Sandstorm when she suffered there for days with Victini on Route 4, but it is useful in this area now. Sand Storm has no effect on ground Pokemon, therefore, it'll work on Joltik.  
Krokorok calls out Sandstorm, wind of sand blows up in the battle field, both Touko and N's long hair are flying up.  
"Tsk… Very clever move." N compliments with his arm covering his mouth, he has hard time seeing. Same with Touko who's standing across from him.  
Joltik can't see what's around there with the amount of sandstorm in this battle field.  
"Krokorok, use Crunch, NOW!" Touko commands with one eye close.  
Krokorok jumps up in the mid air, Joltik notices, there's a huge shadow coming towards it, Joltik flinches, when it realize the shadow is approach, it doesn't have the time to run anymore.  
Krokorok direct attacks onto Joltik. Joltik fainted.

Sand storm has stopped. N immediately runs towards Joltik who's injured.  
"Good job Krokorok!" Touko high five Krokorok's hand.  
Touko puts Krokorok back into the Pokeball with smile on her face.  
She looks over to N, who's holding Joltik on his hand, and trying to feed it berries, Touko walks and stands in front of N.

Joltik is awaked, it looks at Touko.  
Touko bends down and hesitate, she pulls out her index finger, trying her best to touch it. She's really nervous, her finger is trembling.  
Joltik looks up to her with the cutest eyes, waiting for her touch.  
Touko lightly touches Joltik, Joltik closes its eyes upon her light touch, and looks up to her again. Its face is blushing and happy.  
Touko's mouth is trembling, she tries her best to smile back at Joltik: "Thank you for your help earlier, and Galvantula too. We wouldn't be able to escape without your help there."  
"Joltiks, joll!" Joltiks smiles at Touko, Joltik turns around to N.

This entire time, N is quiet the entire time. N's expression is cold. Touko looks at him, could it be because he's reconciled about his lost?

"My friends getting hurt in Pokémon battle… that's what it is… isn't it?" N has his head down, his cap cover his eyes.  
Touko doesn't know what to say, she knows, it's that side of N again. The side of N that she doesn't like… The N that talks really cold, and expressionless.  
"Tsk Why?" N is irritated, "I hate Pokémon battle… It's impossible for me to win if I feel guilty for being a trainer, isn't it?"  
"N…" Touko looks at how frustrated he is.  
He let go of Joltik, Joltik walks on the ground, looks up to N, Touko stands up along with him.  
"As if I can really pursue my ideals or the truth with something so meaningless, like a Pokemon battle!" N closes his eyes, holding both of his fist tight in front of him, "No, that doesn't bring me and make me worthy enough to befriend with the legendary dragons!"

"Touko?" It's the sound of Bianca. Touko and N looks over.  
"It is you!" Bianca and Professor Juniper comes out deep from the cave, Bianca is running towards Touko.  
"Bianca, Professor Juniper."  
N's expression becomes cross.  
"Oh my, Bianca you have such good hearing." Junpier says as she walks close, "Who is this handsome young man? Touko's boy friend? Touya is going to get jealous!"  
"Professor Juniper!" Bianca panics.  
"No!" Touko shouts out with her face red.  
N doesn't seem to have any reaction towards that, in fact, he looks really serious than before.

"Professor Juniper, " N steps out, "What are you thinking? As a professor, you have no clue how to deal about the relationship between Pokemon and people. "  
"What?" Professor Junpier is shock, "How rude?"  
"You categorized Pokemon into self-willed rules and pretend you can understand them like this. With the idea of using Pokedex, collect Pokemon however the trainer wishes, and without considering Pokemon's feeling. What do you have to say for yourself about this?"

Even N's words silence Professor Junpier, she has cold sweat coming off her.  
Professor Junpier smiles, put her left hand on her waist: "My my~ Guess you are not my fan. I kind of expected." She says with a smirk on her face, "I see what you are saying, our opinions are opposite from each other. It's ok, we all have our own opinions. However, your opinion isn't exactly right either." Professor Juniper's expression changes, "How about you let Pokemon and People to decide, how do they relate themselves with each other, and how they choose to be with each other? Just like the little cute Victini over there." Junpier looks over to Touko and Victini who's beside her, "Victini chooses to follow Touko , right? According to Touko's story."  
Touko and Victini are looking at each other, Victini nods multiple times with a smile.

"Therefore, you shouldn't be forcing what you believe in onto people. You can inspire them."  
"So what you are saying is that I should let people do however they desire from their Pokemon, even though that's not Pokemon's wish, and even suffer them? I refuse to accept such existence of a world like this!" N answered with rage, he turns around, "I don't see the point talking to you this way. You don't understand Pokemon, and how they feel truly."  
N walks towards the exist and disappear in the light.

"N…" Touko looks at N, she's worried.  
"Phew, what a guy!" Professor Juniper signs, "Well, I don't expect him to change his mind set any time soon. But if he can try understand other people better, and talk to them more, I'm sure he'll see the other side of this." She looks over to Bianca, Bianca nods with smile.  
Touko has sad expression on her face.  
Professor Juniper puts her hand on Touko's shoulder as they both walk close to her: "Don't worry about that boy. He'll understand soon enough."  
Bianca nods.  
"Thanks…" Touko says, she looks at Victini, Victini nods as well.  
"Well I'm going to collect all data, you should be at Mistralton City once you exist over there."  
"I'll be following Professor Juniper to help her collecting more data!" Bianca says.  
"Ah I see, sounds good. There's still Team Plasma people around, so be careful." Touko says, she still seems unenergetic.  
"Don't worry, I will be Professor Juniper's bodyguard."  
"If anything, contact me through Xtrasnciever."  
"Got it!" Bianca pulls out her Xtransciever, "Ta-da! It's fully charged!"  
Touko smiles: "Alright. I'll see you around." Touko waves and exist the cave.

"Victi…"  
"I'm fine Victini." Touko tries to force out her smile, "Just…" In her head, she's thinking of N. How frustrated N was, and that gentle N that was helping her in Charge Stone Cave.  
"N…" Touko's heart is aching, that gentle N appears in her head, the fast heart beating and the blushing she fell the time they were in the Charge Stone Cave is still there. She's not able to calm down this feeling. Touko holds onto her heart by placing both of her fists in front of her chest.  
As she's walking out of the cave, drop of water falls onto her.

It's raining… the wind sure feels refreshing…  
Perhaps… Touko feels relax for some reason, but at the same time, she's confused. Very confused.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew another long chapter~ Have Touko realizes her feeling for N? Or was it just mix of everything?  
N seems to have some kind of double personality, so what about his feeling? Was that kiss really just meant as "a friend"?

Stay tune to the next arc :3


	14. Chapter 13: just a child

**A/N: **Finally, I did a cover art for this FF, I hope you like itt ^^

**A/N:** Thank you for continue reading my fanfict ^^ thanks for the follow and favor!  
Sorry I updated abit late today...  
I was trying to edit this chapter~ I meant to post it on saturday night haha

**A/N:** Regarding on Touko and N's age on prevous chapter. Many Pokemon fan knows that the standard age for start your journey as a Pokemon trainer is 10, however in Black and White(exclude black and white 2) the players' ages are suppose to be older than the previous protagonists in the Pokemon game. So I gave Touko the age of 15, and as for N, I remember reading it some where about an interview, saying that N is around the age of 20~

There are some *cough* scene that I don't usually write in there, I pushed it for abit, yeah, I literally "Pushed" it.  
This is a K+ rating Fanfict... so... yeah... LOL

Happy reading! (run

* * *

**Black and White 13: You are just a child after all~**

Walking into the light, the fresh wind blows towards Touko's long hair, her vest, her wing on her demin shorts are waving. It's been a while since Touko breathe the fresh air, her body is trying to adjusted to this and breath in and out with all her might to feel this refreshing air.  
No… the temperature is cold… it's raining… Touko realize, she has arrived in Mistralton City. This city is pouring rain, in fact it's thunderstorm out.  
It is fall after all.  
Touko and Victini tries to run to Pokemon Center and evade.

Sound of beeping of Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy brings out Pokeball Tray to Touko:"Your Pokemon are all nice and healthy. Your room is ready, you may proceed to your bedroom."  
"Thanks!" Touko thanks Nurse Joy, and take four Pokeball on the Tray along with Victini flying around beside her all energetic, with key on the counter given by Nurse Joy.

Touko jumps onto bed :"AHH! So comfortable!" Touko expresses with relaxing expression, "Finally out of that cave… It was so dark in there… and all the bug Pokemon…"  
"Victinii!" Victini dumps on to bed with Touko, lying beside her.

When Touko closes her eyes, she sees N's face.  
"N…" Touko thought, she feels restless thinking about him.  
Everything that happened in the Charge Stone Cave, the feeling, the fast heart beat, her face is blushing, she can still feel it. Touko puts her left hand fingers, and touches her lips. That kiss… She still remembers...  
The feeling, the warms… It was so sweet for some reason.

"My friends getting hurt in Pokémon battle… that's what it is… isn't it.  
"Tsk Why?" N is irritated, "I hate Pokémon battle… It's impossible for me to win if I feel guilty for being a trainer, isn't it?"  
"I can't forgive this. I must… separate Pokemon and people, and Black and White shall be clearly distinct!" N looks to Touko, as he opens his eyes, "Only then, Pokemon will finally become a perfect beings! That's my dream. A dream that I must fulfill!"

N's words echoes in Touko's head. Everything that happened in the Charge Stone Cave fell like they been trap there for so long. Yet… It's only that afternoon thing.  
Come to think of it, she's always running around whenever N is around. Whenever they are running around, they are constantly holding hands.  
When N holds her hands, she feels the warms from N. She doesn't hate it, her heart races. She feels happy.  
Touko sits up, shakes her head, and double slaps her face with both of her hands, as she closes her eyes tight.

"Touko, Do you have a dream of your own."  
"Yes…" Touko answers quietly.  
N looks happy: "So you have a dream as well, that's wonderful. As expected from you, Touko." He smiles, "Just so what kind of dream do you have?"  
Touko shrugs, she starts to have cold sweat: "Wi..winning the Pokemon League I guess…"  
"It's that so? That's a great dream." N smiles gently, "I want to see, your dream. In a Pokemon battle."

"I won't let Team Plasma to lay a finger on you. I will protect you."

Upon remembering all these in the Charge Stone Cave, Touko's face is burning up. Her heart is racing super-fast. She sits up immediately, slaps her face a few times again.  
Touko is confused by this feeling.  
It's ALL N'S FAULT! He always says the strangest things, does he realize the thigns he says is so misleading?  
"Why do I keep on thinking about him? UGHHH!" Touko rages, shaking her head trying to shake off this werid feeling.  
Victini sits up on bed, looking at Touko with a confuse look.

Touko holds her fist up: "Never mind this! I must win the Gym tomorrow! I will surpass the Pokemon league, and become the champion!" Touko says with confident.  
Victini is more confuse, it shakes its head, and puts out its regular energetic peace sign.

* * *

"Swanna, use Bubble Beam." Skyla, Gym Leader with red hair and a bud hair tie up on her right, with the hair clip of a fan, like on the plane. She is wearing blue sleeveless shirt, and gloves, as well as shorts and boots.

Indeed a fashionable pilot, she doesn't seem to care much of her behavior, a totally opposite to Elesa. Infact, she's very strong as well.  
"Emboar, use Flamethrower, aim at Swanna who's flying in the mid-air!" Touko commands.  
"I'm surprise you use Emboar to fight against my Swanna, he lasts for two rounds already, you do know he's fire and fighting type right? Then I will be on advantage!" Skylar says with confident, with both of her arm on her waist, standing at her stage.  
"We won't lose!" Touko refutes, "Emboar is my first Pokemon since I started my journey, he won't be this weak like you think he is!"  
Emboar roars and spits out powerful Flame thrower out of his nose multiple times, surrounded Swanna.

"I won't lose, I can't lose!" Touko thought in her head, "My Pokemon are strong, I must surpass the Champion, and show N that, This world cannot be force by the way he wanted!"

Touko's determination and her will, surpass this Pokemon battle.

* * *

"Jet Badget GET!" Touko happily walks out of the Gym with Jet badge on her hand with Emboar and Victini beside her.

The moment the door opens, the sound of rain, the chill of air comes in. The air is somewhat fresh, since it was always hot in the summer, the rain cools down the air.

"That's right, Mistralton City has cooler climates, always rains and snow and hail." Touko expresses, she looks at Emboar, "Emboar doesn't like water right? Maybe you should come back to Pokeball so you don't get wet." Touko puts away her Gym badges into the badge box, and takes out Emboar's Pokeball from her pocket as they are walking out of the Gym.  
Touko notice someone is standing outside of the Gym. She looks to her right.

N is leaning against the wall of the front door of the Gym, waiting. Upon hearing the sliding door open, N looks over. He's wet everywhere, he doesn't have umbrella, does he?  
His hairs is wet, you can see his black long sleeve shirt that's underneath this white shirt, as the white shirt becomes transparent due to the wetness.  
"N?" Touko looks at N with a surprise look, "What are you doing here?"  
In Charge Stone Cave, N stormed out after being defeated by Touko, and after his statement and dream was being lectured and rejected by Professor Juniper.  
"I wanted to see you. I figure you'll be here."  
"HUH?!" Touko's face blushes. Why does he say these things so casually like this?  
"I want to get to know more about you, so I came to see you." N walks to Touko, standing in front of her and Emboar.  
Seriously? Is he a natural air head? It's the most misleading thing ever! You DENPA OTOKO! * Touko rages in her head.  
"You are a REAL stalker, you know that? " Touko looks at him with a suspicious look, "What… what do you want to know about me in this pouring rain day?" Touko asks, she looks away with her face red, "I'm surprise you even come out in this weather. I would just tad myself in bed and sleep. "  
"Your Pokemon."  
Of course… Touko shifts her eyes, with disappointment in her head. She was happy for that short moment when N said he came to see her. She should have known, it's always Pokemon related. That's what N has the most interest in.  
Infact, it's probably her Pokemon that interest him in the first place anyways.  
Thinking that, Touko feels extremely unhappy.  
"Do you say these things to anyone you see or talk to?" Touko asks with unpleasant tone, she crosses her arm.  
"Nope, only to you." N answered quickly with the obvious tone.  
That really confuses more of Touko, her heart beat is really fast. Does he know what he's saying?! Touko rages in her heart.  
"You are so annoying!" Touko rages,

N walks to Emboar with his head down, his cap cover his eyes. He puts his right hand on Emboar's shoulder. Emboar didn't flinch or back off, he's looking at N with curiosity.  
Touko and Victini are looking at N, wondering what he's up to.  
N looks around Emboar's battle scars. He gently touches around it.  
"Trainers say they use Pokemon battle to understand their Pokemon, having Pokemon battle will only result hurting other Pokemon as well."  
"That maybe the case." Touko stands away from the door of the Gym, walks closer to N. She leans against the wall of the Gym, with both of her hand in the back. She looks up in the cloudy sky with heavy rain pouring from the sky, "We don't understand Pokemon's language, like you do N. We can only try our best to understand their gestures, or in Pokemon battle."  
"Don't you find that extremely painful? And a terrible treatment to the Pokemon?"  
Touko looks down: "Yes… it is… It's very unfair." Touko has the sound of guilt trip.  
She wonders, every time N talks to her about this, it really gives her guilt trips.  
"Whatever, you don't understand." N sounds irritated.  
Touko looks at N with an unpleasant expression from his tone: "We are not all special like you, N. Do you have to talk this way?"  
"These Scars on Emboar… How terrible…" N touches around Emboar's battle scar, "You have been through a lot haven't you? You are… the starter Trio that Touko chose, right?"  
Emboar nods.  
"Let me talk to your Pokemon." N says, but Touko isn't sure if he's asking for permission or was it just him letting her know what he's doing, "I've been living with Pokemon since I was born… I can always communicate better with them, than with people."  
Hearing that, that brings Touko's curiosity. She looks at N. He has that lonely look again.  
"Pokemon doesn't tell lies." N says with gentle tone, and a smile on his face looking at Emboar.  
That annoys Touko abit. N is always that sweet with Pokemon, kind of pisses her off. Then come to think about it, N is also kind to her too, like charge stone cave, when he holds her hand and leads her out of the cave and such.  
And that kiss…  
No! Don't over think it! Touko tells her self, the only reason N kisses her, like he said so himself, because he likes her the way he likes Pokemon. He kisses Pokemon when he sees his dear Pokemon friends.

"Hey Emboar, could you please tell me what kind of trainer Touko is?" N asks.  
"Emb… Emboar…" Emboar speaks quietly, N closes his eyes with smile on his face.  
Touko is looking at both of them, with an unhappy expression, but she's very curios, what does Emboar say. What does Emboar think of her?

"I understand…" N says as he opens up his eyes, "Touko is born in Nuvema Town, she lives with her mom and her twin brother Touya. Who was recently confessed and kissed her…"  
"EMBOARRR!" Touko panics and grabs onto Emboar, the flame on Emboar's back doesn't burn her because their close relationship, "EMBOARR WHAT ARE YOU TELLING HIM?"  
Touko panics, and grabing Emboar swing around.  
"EMBOAR BAR BAR!"  
"OK OK, CALM DOWN!" N stops Touko, and press on top of Emboar, "These are just minor details. I'm trying to communicate with your Pokemon!" N looks really angry.  
Touko is embarrassed, she immediately backs off:"I'm sorry… "  
She looks at Emboar, how does Emboar know about that kiss? Are her Pokemon watching secretly from inside the Pokeball?  
More importantly, when N reads out these kind of stuff, why did he say it so casually? In Touko's mind, she doesn't want N to know about this. NOT AT ALL!  
"You were given the Pokedex to start off the journey to see the world, and Emboar trusts you for some reason."  
"What do you mean 'Some Reason'…" Touko pouts, "Are you really that unpleasant about this?"  
"That is a good thing. I'm just surprised." N opens his eye, he smiles at Emboar. Of course, he's always kind to Pokemon anyways, "If every people and Pokemon in this world care so much about each other like you both, I could watch over the future of people a Pokemon without having liberate them." N stands up, and looks at Touko.  
"Like I said," Touko put both of her fists on her hips, "There are tons of trainers like us. Do you not listen to me at all?"  
N looks at Touko, he walks outside to the rain.  
Touko follows his direction.  
"My vision is to change the world without using any force. Using force will only result others resist like you." N is under the rain, his body is getting wet, yet he doesn't seem to care.  
"When the people resist, they will use their innocent Pokemon to right to resist. Do you understand?" He turns to Touko, his eyes, his expression. It's that cold side of N that she first met. "Pokemon are not tools for human to use"  
"You are right, but are you saying Team Plasma isn't doing the same thing? Using their Pokemon to fight and liberate them."  
N is silent, she is right.  
"Then as a result, I must achieve my goal. Pokemon and trainer who care for one and another shall separate. It does breaks my heart a little doing that."  
"Then don't do it!" Touko grabs onto N's arm, she looks straight into his eyes.  
Once again, it's that look of hers, has always moved N's thought. That look disturb his goal, it gives him the second thought. Part of him tell himself that he should trust her.  
N turns his head away from her. He can't be disturb.  
His heart races everything he looks into her shiny blue eyes, since when he's so afraid to look at her? Since when she has become even bigger important figure in his head? Since when he cares so much where she is going and actually wanting her to be the other "Hero", so they can be a pair? No, it isn't him that wants her to be the "hero". she could be infact the other "Hero".

N starts to walk.A sound of bag opening, and the lasor sound of Pokemon going back to the pokeball. N feels the rain is being block from above.  
N looks up, it's a light pink pokemon ball umbrella.  
"You are going to catch cold if you keep standing here."N looks over to Touko. "I don't like it. I don't like it when N, you turn this way." Touko has put away both Victini and Emboar away to the Pokeball. She doesn't want to get her Pokemon wet or have them catch cold… as expected from her. N smiles inside his heart.  
She looks up to N and smiles:"I like that N who's kind and sweet, not just to Pokemon, to certain people, like me. I really enjoy hanging out with you like this, and as a friend."  
N's heart beat races, he blushes: "What are you talking about?" He looks away, "I don't need umbrella. I live with Pokemon since I was young, we always shower in the rain."  
"You are really going to catch cold if you do that!" Touko approaches to N closer, N couldn't resists back that look on Touko's face.  
Touko smiles: "Let's go shower in the Pokemon Center!"  
"Wait…"  
As Touko starts to walk, N stops her. She realized, she's too short for N, her umbrella is constantly hitting N's head.  
"Oops… Sorry…" Touko says with an embarrassing face. N is a head and half taller than her, of course with her height holding the umbrella, it'll just be around N's head level.  
N takes over Touko's umbrella: "I'll hold the umbrella, it's easier that way."  
Touko nods, as they walk together. N holds the umbrella with his right hand, and puts his left hand on to Touko's shoulder, and pulls her closer to him.  
Toukos' heart is racing, her face is blushing, she didn't struggle, she just let N pushed her beside him like that.  
"The umbrella isn't big enough, you are going to get wet like this, so come closer."  
"OK…" Touko nods with her face red. She's really nervous, in fact she can't even walk properly. She's all tension up, and shrugs her back as she walks beside N with his hand on her shoulder.  
She looks over to N, he's right, the umbrella is too small. Touko is not too wet anywhere, but N's shoulder is in the rain, he leans the umbrella more towards Touko's side.  
"What about you?" Touko looks up to N.  
"I'm already soak, it doesn't matter anymore."  
"…" Touko press her upper lips against her lower lips, her heart is racing really fast… She feels like N might notice her fast heart beat, he might find her weird or some sort… She can feel her face is hot, as if she's having a fever or some sort… she dips her head down, "…Thank you." She mumbles.  
She feels like if other people are watching right now, they probably think she's some weirdo or something.  
Their feets are wet from walking in the rain, Touko's body feels cold, and she's shivering. But, Touko's heart feels warm. She can't concentrade on the road, N somehow knows the way to the Pokemon Center.  
She likes this feeling, she enjoys the time with N like this. She thought in her head.

* * *

As they arrive in the resident side of the Pokemon Center, where trainers stays.

This is the first time N ever goes into a suit in the Pokemon Center. He seems amuse by the layout of it. Four bunker bed per room, and desks.  
"I'm going to wash your clothes, it should be dry really soon. For now you can just wear the shower cape." Touko hands over a blue towel and shower cape to N.  
"Why am I listening to you? And why am I being push by you?" N asks with annoyance.  
"I could ask the same thing about you." Touko pushes the stuff over to N, "You always drags me around and run around. Even lure me into a date on the Ferris Wheel, and lure me to close my eyes and kiss me when I'm defenseless." She argues back.  
N looks away: "It wasn't really a date… on that Ferris Wheel…"  
Upon hearing that, Touko is irritated: "Whatever, just go shower already!"

N pushes Touko against the wall not too far beside the window, putting his left arm against the wall beside Touko's head level. Touko closes her eyes due to the sudden impact, and she opens up. She's leaning her body and placing both of her arms and hands leaning against the wall.  
She scowls as she's about to open her mouth to talk.  
N puts his head to her eye level, staring into her.  
"How defenseless." N says, he's leaning his face really close to Touko, "You know what this means, don't you?"  
Touko's eyes are shaking, her heart is pounding fast, and her face is blushing. She's not scared, more like she's facing N directly like this is making her nervous.  
"Wh…what?" Touko trying to flaunts, a single drop of cold sweat falls from her face.  
"How naive… Taking a man into your own bedroom." As N speaks, he leans his face closer to Touk, "Are you going to please me, the guest, with the 'full service'?" N puts his right index finger, touching Touko's lower neck, as he slowly draws a line down with his index finger to her stomach to the edge of her white shirt underneath. Touko was shaking the entire time, puts her head away closes her eyes tightly as she trembles.  
As N stops, Touko opens her eyes, she looks at N with her head remain turning away.  
"What do you want from me? Are you trying to rub my Pokemon as 'the duty of the King of Team Plasma'? Is that the service?"  
N blankly stairs at Touko. His face is red, he turns away and starts giggle.  
"HUH?!" Touko is confused, N is laughing. He's laughing so hard.  
"What? What so funny? Why are you laughing? Was I wrong?" Touko is embarrassed, she pouts and her face is redder than before.

However… N laughing so happy like this… This is indeed the first time he ever laugh this happy.  
"You are werid. You are so crafty… Stop playing with my heart like this!" Touko is annoyed, she looks away.  
"Sorry sorry… that… that was unexpected… so I couldn't help but laugh." N tries his best to hold off his laugh as he looks at Touko with one eye close one eye open.  
That look of N is adorable. Touko's heart beat feelings fast again.  
"You really ARE a child!"  
"Shut up! You old man, you are so annoying!" Touko rages.

Touko grabs the shower cape and towl off the bed where N put it before he pushes her to the wall, and pushes them against him, and force pushes him though his back out of the bedroom: "JUST GET OUT OF HERE AND TAKE A SHOWER! YOU ARE GOING TO CATCH COLD!" Her heart still doesn't feel calm. Her heart pounds so fast, she can't help it anymore.  
At this hour, not many trainers are using the shower room. The shower area is usually more crowded at night or in the morning.

As N is walking by with Touko, there are so many injured Pokemon bringing to the Pokemon Center holding on the trainer's hand, or Pokemon that's being dressed up by their trainer, and doesn't seem to look too happy with their current looks.  
N feels irritated by this, he wants to go give them a lecture, but he knows if he does that Touko would be mad and never forgive him.  
Why is he afraid of her anyways? N wonders in his head.

"Touko?"  
N and Touko looks over, it's Touya, and a green long hair that looks like a music note flying beside him  
"Touya!" Touko runs over to him. Touya already made that rivalry look on his face upon seeing N is walking beside Touko.

"You are in this city too? You should have call me!" Touko says, N slowly walking towards them.  
The Green Pokemon seems jealous of Touko, it bulges its mouth and flies in between Touko and Touya.  
"What is that?" Touko asks.  
N approaches and takes an interest at this Pokemon. The Pokemon backs off slightly as N puts his face close to her.  
"This is Meloetta, I found her at Castelia City. She decides to follow me after I save her from a group of trainer trying to capture her. Much like your Victini, I let her out of the Pokeball, since she likes to sing around wherever she goes." Touya says as Meloetta is dancing around him and hugs him on the face.  
"She seems to like you a lot, how adorable." Touko approaches closer to Meloetta, she looks at her with an unhappy face, "My name is Touko. I'm Touya's sister, nice to meet you!" Touko smiles.  
She flies away and hides behind Touya with a jealousy look.  
Touko is confused.  
"She seems to be really attach to you." N says.  
"Well of course!" Touya looks at N with the rivalry look, "I saved her afterall!"  
"Seems to be jealous of Touko though." N looks over to Touko.  
"Eh?" Touko is confused, and points at herself with her right index finger.

N is in the shower, Touko brings his clothes to the laundry room, Touya, Vicitini and Meloetta are beside her.  
Touko looks at N's clothes, there are a lot of scratch marks, and stain. She puts in the laundry machine.  
Touya is standing beside her with his right leg cross over to his left leg, with left leg support, he looks at Touko with irritated expression: "Why is he here? Why are you doing his laundry?!"

Touko presses the button on the wash machine, and turns to Touya: "Well, he was waiting for me in front of the GYM and was going to shower in the rain, so I couldn't help it but take him in here and take a shower." Touko signs, "I don't want him to catch cold."  
"You know he's an enemy right?" Touya panics, "What if he back stabs you?"  
"He won't do that!" Touko retorts, "N is not like that!"  
"Why do you always defend him?" Touya clenches both of his fist.  
"That's because Touya you don't trust N at all!"  
"He's the leader of Team Plasma, he's the reason why people release their Pokemon. In fact, Team Plasma even takes people's POKEMON! Remember the incident in Pinwheel Forest?!"  
Touko is silent, but her heart is telling her, N is not like that at all. Or is he… She begins to doubt herself. Touko looks down.  
"Dumb Touko." Touya cross his arm and looks to the opposite direction, "Do you not realize how I feel? You should know by now…" He mumbles.  
Despite the the laundry machine is running in the background, Touko can hear Touya crystal clear. "Idiot Touya." She's blushing.

Meloetta looks to both of them, she bulges her mouth and flies in-between the two of them, and grabs onto Touya shoulder:"Meloetta! MELOEEE!" She looks like she's saying something. Maybe something like "Touya is mine!" or something.  
Touko and Touya are confused. Meloetta gives Touko an angry look, a look of rivalry.

Touko doesn't know what to say, the Laundry machine is done, she signs: "Maybe you should try get to know him better or something. He's kind and sweet."  
"He's dangerous!"  
Touko puts N's clothes in the dryer, and press the button. Victini flies beside Touko, looking at Touya who's still unhappy about this.  
"Why are you so protective?" Touko is irritated by this conversation, "I know how to take care of myself! Besides, you and I are not related anyways! So quit acting like as if you are my REAL brother!" Touko rages, as she sees Touya's expression changes. She realized, she has said the wrong thing.

_* Denpa: Please see Wikipedia page: wiki/Denpa_

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think of this chapter? How innocent Touko thinks~ haha  
I figure I should put N a bit more initiative personality oppose to just that guy stands there and talk. XD

Story has slowly involve between the relationship of the three main characters. Stay tune for next chapter! :)


	15. Chapter 14: Tease

**A/N:** Thanks for the continue reading of my FF and thanks for the new follows! ^^

Sorry I only updated this chapter this week, I'm trying to figure out stories for the next 5 chapters, I think I'm having a slight writer's block...

This chapter's original title was "Brother", it was entirely focus only on Touko and Touya's relationship with N. However, I added a few extra things to it for the FerrisWheel Shipping moment :P

Anyways, Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Black and White 14: Tease**

There are some things that you say, you can't take it back.

N is wearing the shower cape that Touko gave him, opens the door to Touko's bedroom.  
In his view, Touko and Touya are not looking at each other, they both look upset and angry. The room is really quiet. The atmosphere is quite awkward for stranger like N.  
N walks in, seeing his clothes are folded nicely putting beside Touko. They look nicely clean and dry, with very nice smell from the dryer sheet.

"Welcome back." Touko looks up to N, she doesn't seem to have any expression at all. However she forces her smile out at N, since he has done nothing wrong at all.  
N looks at both Victini and Meloetta, Victini is looking at both of them worrying, it has no idea what to do. Meloetta just stands by Touya's side and continues to give that rival look to Touko.

"What is wrong?" N asks.  
"None of your business." Touya answered with cold tone.  
"Touya!" Touko rages at him.  
Touya looks at how Touko is defending N, and angry at Touya's behavour. He bites his lips, stands up, and makes his way to the door.  
"Where are you going?" Touko stands up along with him leaning her body towards the direction he's walking.  
"I'm going to the next city! I'm not wasting my time here." He slams the door without looking back at Touko, Meloetta follows him.

Upon hearing that loud slam of the door. Touko clenches both of her fists, she sits down on the bed by putting as heavy weight as she can, causes the bed bounces and makes a clinch sound. She crosses her leg and use her arm on her leg and supports her chin with her pam, she looks outside the window. It's raining hard outside.

N walks close to Touko, takes his clothes, "Thank you for washing my clothes "It's no problem." Touko says. ."

N turns and about to change, he looks back to Touko. She looks like she's about to cry, she's really depress. N sits down beside Touko. It's really awkward, he doesn't know what to say. Perhaps they should talk abit.  
After shower, a nice and fresh smell from N blows at Touko like a light wind. She looks over, his hair is abit wet, it's her first time seeing N without his cap. He has a hair is some what sticking up at the top of his head.  
It's a new look of N to Touko.  
He looks kind of attractive like... Touko's heart fast beating abit with light blush on her face.  
"What am I thinking? Why can't I stop looking at N and keep on find all of these good impression of him?" More importantly, Touko needs to stop checking N out… She thought in her head, she peeks at N.

N looks over to Touko with curiosity, she looks away right away hiding her blushing face and her embrassing thoughts.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!"  
"You are looking at me, and your face is red. Are you ok?" N leans closer to Touko, "Do you have a fever?" N takes out his right hand, about to touch Touko's forehead.  
"NO! NO! I DON'T!" Touko panics and tries to stay away from N as much as she can.  
"Oh?" N smirks, "Are you having inappropriate thoughts right now?"  
"What…WHAT?!" Touko is trembling, her face is getting redder and redder.  
"I am in my shower cape, aren't you curios what's underneath the shower cape?" N says with the tone of tease.  
What's with him?! He suddenly sounds like a huge perv? When did they become so close like this and why did he become such a tease? Touko flips: "THAT'S NOT ITT!" Touko steams up and she stands up.  
"Well…" Touko shifts away her eyes, "Just you look so different… You are not wearing your hat, your hair is wet, and you are wearing shower cape… you know…" Touko starts to get stammer, "Di…di..different… It's my first time seeing you dressing like this… So… So…"  
N is confused, he smirks: "Are you nervous?"  
"Nervous for what…" Touko refuses to look at N.  
"It's just the two of us here…"  
"Huh?!" Touko looks over to N, N already leaned his face close to her and pushes her to the wall. "EEK!" Touko immediately pushes him away with both of her hands, she closes her eyes and turns her head away, "TOO CLOSE!"

"So you are nervous." N says with the tone of tease again.  
"If you are putting your face so close to somone's face, of course you would be nervous!" Touko refuses to open her eyes and says with her body all tension up, "I don't know what you are planning to do!"  
"Would you like me to show you?"N grabs onto her both of her arms gentally and pushes them against the wall on top of her. Touko opens her eyes and look at N, N leans his face closer and closer.  
"What… what are you doing?"  
Seeing N is leaning closer and closer, Touko is expecting another kiss from him. He probably is trying to kiss her alright. Touko's heart is racing fast. Touko closes her eyes tightly, her face is blushing red, and she's trembling. Her face starts to sweat.  
She can feel N's breath, he's getting closer and closer. The scent of his shampoo is closer, boy's shampoo are surely different than hers.  
Touko holds her lip tight and close, she's nervous. Very nervous.

Suddenly N giggles, Touko opens her eyes. N just giggles. It looks like he's been holding his laugh for the entire time.  
"What… what?" Touko is embrasse, she rages at N.  
"Are you always this easy to get tease and to take advantage of by any guys?"  
"Sh…SHUT UP!" Touko screams out, "Why do you always poke fun of me? UGH you are so annoying!"  
N is laughing, he's laughing so hard that tears come out of the edge of his eyes.  
He grabs onto Touko's face and kisses her on the forehead as she closes her eyes tightly.

"Sorry… Shouldn't have poke fun of you like this." N puts his hand on Touko's hair. Touko's hair is really soft, smooth and shiny. She really takes good care of them.  
It's strange… N wonders himself. Why did he start to tease her? He really enjoys teasing Touko, he gets to see so many different expression from her. Infact, he realizes whenever he's around her, he can be himself. There are so many things he encounter and there are so many childish things they do together…

"You are mean!" Touko pouts, her heart races, her face is redder from that random kiss on the forehead, "You always tells me the most misleading things and you always do the most misleading behavour! N you idiot!" Touko touches her forehead where she was kissed. She's embrasse, her heart is racing, she looks away.  
"I'm sorry." N smiles at Touko. Touko can't resit this, she can't hold her feelings towards N. She actually enjoy the feeling of being tease by N. She's somewhat happy that they are in the same room together like this, alone… She really enjoy this moment just the two of them.  
"What does this mean?" Touko mutter under her breath, N hears it, he looks over.  
"What is it?"  
"Did you just kiss me to you can tease me like this? I told you human doesn't work like that right? Or… Do you mean treat me like as if I'm… a pokemon…"  
"Your reaction is as cute as a Pokemon." N answered quickly.  
Those words like a large rock throw into your heart made of glass and shatter. Touko is shocked, very shock. In her mind, her heart aches, she feels destroy by this.  
So it is just her imagination with what N is doing… She has got the wrong impression…

"N YOU IDIOT!" Touko is raging and she looks away.  
N has no idea why she's so angry and angry at him. Maybe he has tease her too much?

"More importantly. Are you not going to look for him?" N asks, "Your brother…"  
"NO, let him do what he wants. I don't care anymore." Touko says with a face of a kid who just had a fight with her brother. Which that is the case in this situation… On top of the previous tease by N, and her embrassement of thinking N might like her.  
Is it just her that always feel the fast heart beat? Why is it only her that she feels this way while N doesn't seem to have much of a reaction?  
Thinking about this irritates her.

"What happen?" N asks. Seems like the topic is being change.  
Touko sighs:"I said something I don't mean to say and hurt his feeling…"  
"I see." N pulls and twist one of the long hair that's sticking out near his eyes, "Sometimes there are things that you can't say, or else you can't take back."  
Touko is silent, she looks away, and she knows N is right.  
N stands up: "I'm going to change, thank you for everything. I'll be going after."

N closes the washroom door in that room and change.  
The room is quieter than ever.  
As N wears his nice and fresh clean clothes, he can smell it. These clothes smells just like the nice scent he can always smell from Touko. It smells realy nice… He feels like Touko is by his side…  
N smiles, his face blushes.

"N… since you are the King, does your fellow men over protect you too?"  
N opens the door upon finishing changing: "Over protector huh…" N mumbles, "Like being watch all the time by your father? And three ninjas?"  
Touko looks over to N, N doesn't seem to be too happy thinking about that. "Like over protected because they love you or something, or worry about you 24/7."  
N squints his eyes, he looks down. "So that is love huh…"  
N wonders, in that dark room, playing alone. All that abuse and attack from Pokemon, he's constantly crying every day in that dark room.  
"If that's love, then I don't understand what family love is." N looks up to Touko, he has that puzzle look in his eyes.

"N?" Touko wonders if she offended him or brought up those bad memories for him, she feels guilty, "I'm sorry if I asked something that I shouldn't have asked…"  
"It's alright." N smiles.  
N pad Touko's hair, every time N does that to her, she somewhat feels relief and happy.  
N takes a small bunch of her hair, Touko always have her hair up on a pony tail. In this room, she has her hair down. She looks so much more mature with her hair down like this.  
Seeing N is touching her hair with his eyes close, she looks at N's lips. His lips are different from Touyas…  
It looks really soft… and slightly bigger perhaps, it's definitely more pale compare to Touya's.

"Today when I came to look for you at the Gym, it's because I have something to tell you..."  
Touko looks up to N.  
N let go of Touko's hair.

"Ghetsis is using Team Plasma to search for the two dragon stone, the light stone and the dark sone. These stone can revive the two legendary Pokémon that created the Unova region." N explains with serious expression on his face, "It's said that they lost their physical form, they fell into a slumber and were transformed. If there are 'Heroes' who have the ability to revive them both, they will be awaken." N holds up both of his fist in front of him, "I shall be that new hero, and I will revive the legendary Pokemon and be friend with them, until then I shall show the world I'm the new hero and they must obey me!"

Upon saying that, N walks to the door, he opens the door: "If I'm right, Touko, you might be the other 'hero' as well." He turns his head to Touko, who's still sitting on the bed, "I'll be waiting for you. For now, perhaps you should call him, and apologized. " N smiles and closes the door.

It's like he has two faces.  
Touko really enjoy being with the kind sweet and michevious N, who would tease her and keep her smile, and comfort her when she needs to. Whenever it's about that dream talk, or Team Plasma, he just turns into another person.  
The dragon stone huh? Touko remembers N's words. Why is he telling her? Come to think of it, N hasn't really been doing what Team Plasma are doing. He hasn't steal anyone's Pokemon… Or has it? Touko is having a second doubt. He always tries his best to protect her from Team Plasma, he will run with her instead of using his "King Power".  
While thinking about him, Touko's face blushes. Touko realize, lately all she has in mind is him. What has happened to her?  
Touko panics.  
More importantly, she should call Touya.  
Touko pulls her arm in front of her, and looks at her Xtransciever, select Touya's name, she pauses. She hesitate if she should press the call button. What if Touya is too angry to pick up the phone?  
What if he hates her now?

Victini is flying besides her trying to cheer her up.  
Touko looks at Victini she gets what it's trying to tell her, she smiles with frustration: "Haha I got it Victini, I will call him then."  
She turns on her Xtransciever who went into sleeping mode, and press called.  
Touko is nervous, she stares at the calling screen really hard.

* * *

The thunder is really loud on Route 7. It's because Route 7 is more northern compare to Mistralton City, plus it's between two different cave and mountain as well. The thunderstorm and wind are so much stronger than being in the city.

Touya is trying his best to hold on to the umbrella, but the wind kept on blowing against it, it deform the umbrella. It doesn't even cover the rain anymore.  
Meloetta is hiding inside of Touya's bag, she occasionally pokes out of her head to check if Touya is ok. Touya's bag is already wet.

Touya's Xtransceiver is beeping. He can barely hear it, he looks at it. It's Touko.  
As the strong wind blows towards Touya, who can barely stand up properly in the storm, the umbrella flies away. Touya is irritated, especially he wasn't already in a good mood already. He picks up the Xtransciever.

"Touya?" Touko asks anxiously. On the screen is basically rain blowing at Touya's face, he can't barely see Touko because the wind and rain.  
"Touko!"  
"Where are you?"  
"Route 7…I can't really talk right now…"  
"It looks really bad out there, maybe you should come back to Mistralton City!"  
Touya changes his expression, he doesn't seem to want to: "Why?"  
Touko hesitates upon hearing that question, she blushes and looks away: "I miss you… Is that enough?" She feels extremely embarrasses, she looks down.  
Touya looks at Touko, what she said makes him feel extremely happy. He giggles: "Alright, I'm coming back now."  
Touko smiles: "I'll go make you some tea after you shower!"  
"Yup!" Touya nods and starts to run in the rain back to Mistralton City.

Suddenly a tornado appears in front of him, the wind is getting stronger and stronger.  
"Oh no!" Touya tries to look everywhere to evade.  
What is causing this tornado? Touya has no idea, he didn't check the weather beforehand.  
"Over here, hide in the bush!" A Pokemon ranger waves at Touya from the bush on his left, other trainers are also hiding there as well. From the size and direction of this Tornado, it looks like it probably won't reach the bush, since it's far from it.  
Touya runs towards it, as the Tornado slowly approaches closer and closer to him. Suddenly the Tornado appears closer and bigger around him, he can't escape anymore!  
Touya stops, and staring at the Tornado is only few meter away from him.  
Meloetta jumps out of his bag.  
"Meloetta!"  
She starts to sing, the song is so beautiful. The Tornado slows down, slowly Touya witness a shadow inside the Tornado.  
"What's in there? Is that a Pokémon?" Touya tries his best to look closely. Suddenly the Tornado disappear, a green humanoid Pokemon, with long purple tail sitting on top of a cloud appears.  
"What is that…" Touya wonders.  
The Pokemon feels sleepy, he shakes off its drownziness, and flies away.

"What was that…" Touya takes out of his Pokedex, "Tornadus…" There's no info about this Pokemon, then again, Pokedex only has more info if you capture the Pokemon.  
The rain stop, the thunder stops as well after Tornadus left.  
"So he's the cause of the storm huh?" Touya thought in his head, he realize him and Meloretta are wet everywhere. It's like they just took a shower.

"Thanks Meloretta." Touya thank her, Meloretta blushes and feels modest because of Touya's compliment. Touya smiles at her.  
"That's right, Touko!" Touya starts to run in the mud, his shoes are wet it's making funny sounds as he stomp on every step. Meloretta is flying beside him.

* * *

"Touko!" Touya opens the door, breathing fast. It looks like he ran all the way back as fast as he can. He's all wet, as he steps into the room, the floor is dripping all over by the water on his body. He looks straight at Touko.

Touko stands up: "Touya!" She runs towards him and about to hug him.  
Touya steps back with both of his hands up: "Wait… I'm wet all over, I should go take a shower…"  
"Welcome back Touya." Touko says with tears gathering around her eyes.  
"I'm back, Touko." Touya smiles.

"Where is that N person?" Touya is drying his hair with towel after showering. Touko pours tea into Touya's tea cup, that she puts on the table beside him.  
"He left, he has to go search for the dragon stone or something…" Touko takes her own tea cup and sits down beside Touya on her bed.  
"Dragon Stone?"  
"From what he said, Team Plasma is trying to find the two Dragon Stone to revive the two legendary Dragon that was once created the Unova region."  
"What? What are they planning to do with the Legendary Dragons?" Touya stops drying his hair, looks at Touko with a shocking face.  
"To dominate the world with the power of the dragon, so everyone will listen to them. By creating new world, they can liberate Pokemon, to make them become perfect, most likely. " Touko says with serious expression on her face.  
Touya pauses: "I don't understand." He looks at the front of the wall, "Why is N telling you this? What is he planning to do?"  
Touya shakes her head: "Perhaps he wants me to revive the second dragon. He said I could be another 'Chosen Hero' or something. The dragon can only be able to revive if it admits you as a 'hero' according to N."  
"He might be lying to you. I still can't trust that guy. Why would the King of Team Plasma tell you all these secret?"  
Touko pauses, N's face appear in her head. "Despite he's the King… he's really different from others…" Touko holds her tea cup tight on her hand. "I don't understand him either…"  
Touya is jealous: "Why… do we have to talk about him? You really talks a lot about him, Touko."  
Touko blushes: "That's probably because he's been appearing in almost every city I had been travel through so far." Touko drinks tea with her eyes close with an unpleasant expression.  
Touya shows an extreme jealous expression, he tries to hold it in.  
"Why does he sound like a stalker?"  
"Right?!" Touko reacts immediately, "He somehow knows where I am. Like when I was in Charge Stone cave, somehow he knows I was there, and so he asked his men to bring me over to him…It's like he's been monitoring me or something!"  
"Stop!" Touya can't handle this, he puts up his hand in front of Touko, he shows the most frustrated expression ever, "I… I got the point already…"  
"Ah… I'm sorry…" Touko says with her face blushing.  
They both are silent for a while.

"Touya…"  
Touya drinks his tea and looks over to her with tea still on his mouth.  
"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Touko is rolling her teacups as she's nervous apologizing, "I didn't mean what I said…" She looks away.  
Touya looks at Touko: "I don't mean to say that. I love you Touya…"  
Touya's heart is racing, is that… is that the answer he's been waiting for? He's ready to lean towards Touko, with a shocking look/  
"… As a brother… I love you very much."  
Ouch… That fell like a stab in the heart. Touya is stiffen.  
"I don't want things to get awkward between us." Touko says, "I'm very happy that you are always worrying about me." Touko smiles at Touya, "I'm sorry I said those mean things. I honestly didn't mean it… I just wanted you to understand what I was trying to say, and… I don't like it when I see you get jealous... " Touko pauses for a moment, "It hurts me when Touya is hurt, especially I'm the cause of you hurting."  
Touya looks at Touko, he couldn't help it, he starts to giggle.  
Touko looks at Touya with an embarrasses expression, she's very embarrasses to say these things out of her mouth, especially seeing Touya giggle like this: "I was worrying about you and feeling guilty about all these you know! Why are you laughing?" Touko panics and shouting at Touya. The louder she yells, the bigger he laughs.

Touko picks up the pillow beside her and starts to hit Touya with the pillow.  
"Ah ouch, stop Touko.. ahaha.. Stop!" The feather from the pillow flies up every time Touko hits Touya with it, Touya just continues to laugh. Slowly, seeing how idiotic Touya is laughing, and her behavior, "we are just a bunch of kids…" Touko thought of that in her head, even she starts to laugh along with him.  
It's been a while… Touko and Touya sleeps in their bunker bed, Touko will always come down and start pillow fight with Touya. This sure brings back memory for the two of them, they start to laugh harder and harder.

On the side Victini and Meloreta are watching, Meloreta wants to protect Touya, but Victini stops her, and tell her to watch. Meloreta is upset watching on the side.

Touko holds up the pillow up high, Touya closes both of his eyes with his left arm trying to block, Touko lightly hits down on Touya's head.  
"Touya, you idiot." Touko is laughing, with tears gathering around her eyes.  
Touko let go of her pillow, Touya hugs her tight.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to react to your apology. I'm just very happy. I'm sorry I was so jealous." Touya says, Touko is laughing. Both of them have the biggest smiles on their faces.  
Touya's face turns neutral, slightly serious expression: "If Touko can think of me like how you think of that N person… that'll be great… "  
"What are you saying?" Touko unhug Touya, looks at him in his dark brown eyes, "You are my most precious brother. I miss you every day."

That look on Touko's face, it reminds Touya, similar face that she gave him whenever Touya has a fight with Cheren.  
"Apologized to Cheren, Touya! It's your fault right?" Young Touko is lecturing Touya who's crying beside his bed hugging his pillow.  
"No! Touko always defense Cheren! You like Cheren better than me right?"  
"What are you saying? You are my most precious brother! I always love you more! Cheren is our best friend, it's different kind of love! Touya, you idiot!"

Upon remembering that, Touya always love it when Touko confess with that cute embarrassed expression on her face.  
Touya smiles: "I love you Touko." He looks straight to Touko's shiny blue eyes, his face blushes. But he's not looking away, he wants to look at Touko.  
That pale skin, that nice smooth brown hair with a nice curl near the end, that's hanging in front of her face. Her bangs are so flat, because she's always wearing a hat. But they line up so perfectly like a sliding vertical line.  
Touya puts his right hand touching Touko's face, her skin is always so soft. After hearing Touya's confession again, her face is blushing pink red, it brighten up her beautiful face. Her shiny blue eyes are shaking, her heart is racing.  
"Can I kiss you?" Touya asks with gental tone.  
"Well…" Touko looks away.  
"Just the forehead?"  
Touko stiffen, her eyes opens wide, she's nervous. Cold sweat is falling from her.  
She remembers, N's kiss on the forehead, the giggle of N's. She's afraid to look at Touya.  
"Not even the forehead?" Touyko says with disappointing tone.  
"Touya…"  
"What is it?" Touya looks at Touko with the gentle smile, he's leaning closer with his eyes slowly closes, he's about to kiss her again.  
"Well…" Touko panics, she looks around.  
"You can tell me anything."  
Touko rolls her eyes, she's nervous. Her mouths are zip up, struggling to open it up.  
Touya lean closer, Touko stops him.  
"Before you do that… Well… Um…" Touko is trembling, she looks down, "There's… something… I want to tell you…" She looks to her left, she's afraid to look at Touya, "Promise you won't get mad ok?"

* * *

**A/N:** What is Touko trying to tell Touya?

Next chapter, the start of the story conflict in the Unova arc. :3

What will be waiting for between N, Touko and Touya?

Stay tuneee! :3


	16. Chapter 15: Dragonspiral Tower

**A/N:** Woohoo Thanks for the fav, follow and reviews guys! :D I really appreciate itt!

I hope you enjoy this Fanfict thru us farrr ^^

This is the start of the climax of the Unova arc, a chapter of Touya X N!

Happy reading!

* * *

**Black and White 15: Dragonsprial Tower**

"Dragonspiral Tower…" Touya is wearing his blue winter jacket, takes out his town map. Dragonspiral Tower locates in the north of Icirrus City, it's an old tower. After the war from thousand years ago, the two legendary dragon Pokemon that created Unova was sealed in there by the two legendary heroes. You can see all the crack, the plants and by the colour of this tower to identify its ancient age. You can feel the mightiness by looking up at this tall beige tower.  
The temperature is so low that steam comes out of Touya's mouth. He put Meloreta in the Pokeball, he's afraid to put her in any danger.  
Meloreta doesn't seem to be too willing to stay in the Pokeball. Meloreta just wants to stay beside Touya and keep him warm. But Touya was able to tell that she was shivering the moment they arrived in Icirrus City.

"Ah, yes." An old man is standing beside Touya, "Sure it's cold here. When my daughter told me about this, I was very shock. This is very useful information. I can't believe I can witness legend of reviving!"

Dr. Juniper, the father of Professor Junpier came along with Touya after his daughter: Professor Juniper got a phone call from Touya and Touko regarding the Team Plasma's plan and the revival of the Dragon Stone that Touko heard from N.  
Touya told Touko to stay back as he will go find the stone himself with .

"I'm happy that you came to help us, Dr. Juniper." Touya says, he looks at the tall Dragonspiral Tower that's standing out behind the trees, through the fog and clouds, as they covering the top of this tall tower. "So Team Plasma is already in there huh?"  
"Most likely. Let's go!"  
Both of them enters the forest that covers around the Dragonspiral tower.

Tower is so quiet, water drips down slowly from above of the ceiling onto the water surround this tower. Could it be the water are actually the pouring rain from overs the years gather up in this tower? What is below the water? It looks like an abyss. The floor tile is green, there are multiple pillar holding up against the ceiling. Touya and Dr. Juniper are looking around. Dr. Juniper takes an interest at the ancient writing on the wall.  
There aren't much discovery on the first floor, perhaps they have to climb higher.  
Touya walks away as he's looking up to the stairs that leads upstairs. Surprisingly, this tower isn't dark at all.  
There's someone up there, there's a shadow of a person. Could it be Team Plasma? Since the first floor has no sign of Team Plasma at all.

Touya climbs up the stairs quietly, as careful as he can. He leans his back against the wall as he's getting closer to that shadow.  
"N?" Touya thought in his head. He's alone? Seeing N, remind of Touya something really irriates him. The sense of jealousy is coming on to him.  
A cold water drops down to Touya's face. Its freezing cold, Touya shivers. A tiny rock of stairs fall down. It's so quiet in the tower, you can hear the sound of rock drop on the ground.  
N turns around, he spots Touya.  
There's no point hiding, Touya walks out to N with both his fists clench.

"It's you. Touko's brother."  
"Did you forget my name?" Touya is irritated.  
"Touya, right?"  
Oh he remembers? Touya is surprised.  
"What are you doing here? I assume Touko told you about our plan?"  
"Yeah, I must thank you for this. This is why I'm here to stop you. If you didn't want us to know in the first place then you shouldn't have told her. I'm her brother you know? She tells me everything!"  
"My intention is only have her to know, and only she can face me. However it doesn't matter to me." N answered with such cold tone, "I see that you guys are more than just brothers and sisiters, you guys are best friends. It's true that you both grew up together. However, you are not blood-related siblings. Am I correct?" N says with a blank face, how Touya first met him back in Accumula Town.  
"How…How did you find out about this? Did Touko tell you?" This guy really irritates Touya, by a lot! Touya still can't find a reason to trust him like Touko does. He's just arrogant!  
"Not from her, I hear it from her Pokemon."  
"HUH?!" Does Touko's Pokemon stalks them from inside the Pokeball?! Touya looks down at his Pokeball on his belt, he's blushing.  
"You are like a stalker."  
"You sound exactally like her."  
"We are brothers and sisters afterall, although we are not related."  
"Either way, you are just fake sibling anyways." N smirks and shakes his head with despise expression, "So quit acting like you guys are actually related or have some kind of bond."  
This really annoys Touya: "We do share a strong bond! How dare you judging us like this? Stay out of our business! You are really making me mad!" Touya already hold his fists really tight the entire time, his vanes are already visible on his face. Without a doubt or second thought, he moves his body before he was able to calm down, hold up his right fist up to his wavy hair with the length of his neck. He punches N with all of his power.  
However, N blocks it with single left hand open palm, without any hesitation nor fear on his face. Still that blank look. The wind forces blow by Touya's punch blows towards N's front long green hair near his face.  
Touya opens his eyes wide, punches him with his left fist, however, also blocks by N with his the other hand.  
Touya is raging, he's grining his teeth. His scowls, he's mad. He kicks N with his right leg, N dodged with his body curve the other way, his left hand grabs onto Touya's right fist, and flips him on the ground.  
This tower has hard floor, that flip wasn't easy either. Touya is on the ground feeling the pain on his back. Touya is trying to get up with his body struggling from the pain, and trembling.  
"You pick a fight without any strategy or plan, just like an immature child. You can't attack me. A mere human can't defeat me that easy. I don't use my Pokemon to fight for my own childish fury." N looks down at Touya with the serious look on his face, he's looking down at Touya. "Well then, are you going to use your Pokemon to right against me? Like everyone else?"  
Touya grims his teeth, he looks over to his Pokeball. With N's tone, he's not convinced by this. He doesn't want to lose to N.

Suddenly Meloetta comes out of Pokeball, flying in front of Touya. Opens up her arm wide.  
"Meloetta! Mel!" Meloetta talks to N with an angry tone.  
"Meloetta?" Touya looks at Meloetta.  
N looks at Meloetta, his expression seems move by her words. Meloetta flies beside Touya, and hugs him with tears on her eyes.  
"Meloetta?" Touya holds his right hand up on Meloetta, and pets her.  
Touya understands, Meloetta is probably trying to tell N stop hurting him.

"This Meloetta, really likes you, just like the rest of Touko's Pokemon. They speak the same language." N walks in front of Touya, bends down and pulls out his right hand, "I'm very surprised." Touya looks at his hand and N's expression. He doesn't seem that cold anymore for some reason."Meloetta told me not to hurt you, and she was telling me that you put her into the Pokeball because you knew she was cold when you arrive in this city, on top of that, this mission is dangerous, Team Plasma already surrounded this building. You don't want to put her in any danger. Although she's been worring the entire time inside her Pokeball. I like you. People who treasure their Pokemon, and being love by their Pokemon, I really love people like you. You all have a special place in my heart."  
Pft, it's always Pokemon… Touya is irritated.  
"This sounds disgusting. You are making me feel like vomiting…" Touya expresses with a distugsted expression on his face, "How can you say such things with such straight face? This is really misleading man."  
Touya rejects N's hand, he stands up himself.  
"I'm impressed by the voice of your Pokemon. I'm only telling you how I truly feel about you."  
"You really don't know what you are saying, do you?" Touya expressed himself, "No wonder Touko would fall for you like this. Sorry for hurting you. I have no interest in guys, I'm only into girls. Actually, Touko only." Touya puts both of his arm on his hip.  
"AH, I know that."  
"HUH? You really are a stalker! Stop pretending that you know me well!" Touya is super embrasse.  
"My father has done a lot of research about the people who's close to Touko. He was curios to know about you all."  
"Touko… What do you want with Touko?"  
"Who knows…" N says with smirk on his face.  
Suddenly Touya remembers. Remember what Touko told him in the Pokemon Center the other day. _(See previous chapter)_  
"That's right, I almost forgot! I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU…YOU KISSED TOUKO! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER BACK IN CHARGE STONE CAVE!" Touko points at N angrily, his face is all red. It looks like he's going to tackle him any minute.  
N is shocked by what Touya says. Touko does tell him everything, doesn't she? N is blushing red, it reminds him that time. He doesn't know what to say.

* * *

"Touya… there's something I want to tell you…" As Touko is trying to resist Touya who's leaning closer and closer to her and trying to kiss her with his eyes close.

Touko pushes Touya away, she closes her eyes, her face is blushing.  
"Promised you won't get super mad ok?"  
"What is it?" Touya asks with curiosity.  
"N kissed me…back in the Charge Stone Cave… and… he kissed me on the forehead today as well…" Touko is blushing, she's turns away, and she's looking at another direction, "I'm not sure… what his intention is… My heart haven't been able to calm down thinking about it…"  
Touya stiffen, he's shock.  
"Touya?" Touko looks at Touya, who stares into space with the biggest mouth and hopens his eyes wide open. Touko waves in front of Touya's eyes, he's not blinking, "Touya?"  
"WHAT?" He freaks out.  
As Touko is trying to explain to him what happen and everything, Touya's head is full of rage, jealousy, and over-thinking and trying his best to picture out what Touko is telling him.  
"Touya… Touya… Listen to me…" Touko is trying to explain, but she can't seem to find a away to calm down Touya or fit her conversation in.

"Was he better kisser than me?" Touya grabs onto Touko's shoulder, "Did he use Tongue? Did he touch your boob or butt or anything that taken advantage of you?"  
Touko remembers how N grabs onto her butt as she jumped down to him in the cave, she blushes: "What are you talking Touya! You idiot!" Touko slaps Touya on the face, a bright red mark of a hand slap is on his face.  
Next thing Touko knows, he freaked out and stormed out of Pokemon Center.

* * *

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Touya shouts.

N expects this, he sighs: "That kiss is more than just a friend. When she was scared, she looks like a cute Pokemon that needs a comfort." N says with such a gental smile on his face, he seems happy talkinga bout Touko, "It makes me want to kiss her, I couldn't help it. Her adorableness attracts me."  
"So you do kiss Pokemon all the time huh?" Touya looks at N with an irritated expression, "Human don't work this way. You don't kiss a stranger randomly like this. Unless you have a feeling for her, you want to be with her, you want to hold her hands, you want to feel her, kiss her, or even MAKE LOVE WITH HER!"  
N blushes the moment hearing that last part of the sentence, Touya realizes what he said was even more embrassing, he immediately went silent and looks away with his face red.

"Well then…" N dips his head down, and walking to Touya, before Touya even have time to realize it. N grabs onto his face and kiss him on the lip with his eyes close. Touya opens his eyes wide and stuns there.  
N let go of Touya, Touya is trembling, his face is red.  
"So? Does that make it even?"  
Touya points at N with his finger trembling: "You… You… WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Touya steps back a few more steps. He wipes his mouth immediately.  
"You seems to jealous that I kissed Touko, so I'm doing it to you too to make it even."?  
"HOW DOES THAT MAKE IT EVEN? Why… Why… WHY DID YOU KISS MEE?" Touya put both of his hands in front of him, his legs and his fingers are trembling. He seems gross out and scarred by this.  
Meloreta covers her mouth with both of her hands, she's shocked.  
"My first kiss with a man…"  
"Oh you plan to have your first kiss to be with another man?" N asked bluntly, "I'm sorry…"  
"NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I GAVE MY FIRST KISS TO TOUKO! What I mean is that… uh…" Touya doesn't know where he's going with this. He's scarred and stun by this.  
"Ah, so did you you steal her first kiss? Isn't that what you want?" N doesn't seem jealous or anything.

This irritates Touya, honestly what doe he want with Touko? Why is he doing all these things to confuse her feeling?  
"Well… Do… Do you like Touko?" Touya asks with an embrassing expression, however he's anxious to know.  
N looks at Touya, he seems shock upon that question.  
Is he hestitating? Touya wonders in his head.

"I only like Touko because she loves and treasure her Pokemon just like we Team Plasma. She's special." Touya looks at N, with somewhat a relief smile, "I think I begin to develop a likeness in you as well. I really like you Touya."  
"OK, stop. You are really creeping me. I'm not into men, I only love Touko. Like I said. Your words are really misleading, you know that?" Touya makes a disgusted face again.  
"But you seem happy a moment ago. Did you enjoy my kiss?"  
"NO!" Touya shouts out.  
"That's right. You love Touko. Despite this isn't consider exactally as an insect relationship, because you are lucky that you are not related. You still got a chance with her. Is that the why after hearing that I don't have feelings for Touko, that's why you feel relief?"  
"You are pissing me off…" Touya holds his fist tight, he knows it'll just be the same consequence if he resits against N.  
N closes his eyes and smirks: "No need to work up with this. I have other important business to do." N is about to take his step and walk.

"You are the king of Team Plasma right? You are pretty good looking, and a king too. You say all these misleading things. I bet you had been having a harem life in your Team Plasma castle or whatever you guys stay in."  
"Harem?" N shakes his head, "Not at all. I barely talk to my fellow men." N smiles, it's the first time Touya sees him smile like this. Touya doesn't believe N has that side. Is that what Touko has been trying to tell him? "I don't know how it is like to like or love someone, I don't believe I have love interest in anyone. I'm not sure how I feel towards my own father."  
Touya looks at the serious expression on N, he seems lonely, full of hatred and confusion at the same time. Just like what Touko told Touya before, there are so many things N doesn't understand. Touya puts his fist down, he looks on the ground: "Father huh…" Touya signs with the smile on his face, "I guess we are smililar in some ways, when it comes to our real parents."  
N looks at Touya, he realizes, Touya shares the similar dejected look on his face when it comes to topic like this.  
"Well," Touya walks closer to N, "When you have romantic feeling for some body, it's not just those things that I said before. When you have feeling for that person, when you like that person." Touya closes his eyes, Touko's face appears, "When you close your eyes, you think of her, her face, her smile, her laugh, her jokes. Everything you see remind you of her. When you see her, you just want to hold her, feel her. When you are apart, as a man, you secretly tears down without noticing, because you want to be with her."  
N looks at Touya, his mind seems confused.  
"Someone told me the same thing before…" N says, "There was a girl from Team Plasma she told me she likes me. However I asked her, what she liked about me, and she said it wasn't because I'm the king, it's because she feels ache in her heart when she thinks of me.I don't understand…" N starts to walk, "I don't understand this feeling at all… Human and their emitons are complicated to understand."  
Touya follows his direction, along with Meloetta.

"Enough said." N faces his back to Touya, "I have important business to do here. I don't have time to waste. Please don't interfere me." N starts walking towards the other side of the stairs to continue go up.  
"Wait!" Touya runs towards N, tries to catch up to him.

Touya is walking in the same speed as N, but N is so much taller than him, that he has to walk double of the steps to catch up to N.  
"Why are you doing this? Haven't we told you many times that, you can't force your way out of people? You can't liberate Pokemon like this! They should make their own decision too!"  
Both of them are climbing up the stairs.  
"I must do this. I have a dream I must achieve." N answers, "You have came the right time, you can witness the legend to be revive!"  
Touya is silent, he doesn't agree with his thought at all. However right now, it's like talking to a mirror. He won't listen, all Touya's words bounce back at himself either way.

As they are crossing and jumping over the mini cliffs in side the tower. Touya tries to look down, lower side of this tower is pitch dark, and it looks so deep. A tiny rock on this tower fall down as they step on the floor, they can't hear the sound of the rock falling. It won't be funny if they fall down there.  
Meloetta is also tremling by this height.  
Touya almost fall down, Meloetta tries to hold him up, but Touya is too heavy. N realizes it, he jumps a detour as once he jumps cross the mini cliff, it's too tall for him to jump back to where he jump on to. He comes around and help Meloetta to save Touya. Touya looks at him differently slowly, N isn't as bad as he think he is.

"I was also abandon when I was small, I lived in the Pinwheel Forest with Pokemon." As N and Touya are running in the circle of the tower in another higher level, N says.  
Touya looks at N, this topic interest him.  
"You over heard it from Touko's Pokemon right?"  
"Ah." N nods, He stops. "I always wonder, who my real parents is. Is Ghetsis my real father? If so, why was I abandon in the wild like this? Was I not wanted by my parents?"  
Touya looks at N, he smiles:"Don't think of it that way. You are a king of the bad guys, you probably get what you want if you ask for it. Just appreciate this." Touya looks up to the tall ceiling in this Dragonspiral Tower, "I really appreciate that Touko's family took me and raise me up like this." Touya looks at N, "Therefore…well, I don't support your dream, and you don't listen." Touya looks at N with both of arms on his hips, he signs.

N smirks, he didn't say anything, and he continues to run.

The air is cold, they must be nearly at the top. The aura in this area is feeling werid.  
Infact, it's feeling strong. Is it just Touya's misconception?  
N seems to be able to feel it as well, the moment we are ready to step another stairs to the top from running in that confusing circular area inside the tower, N begins to run.  
Could it be that N already fell the aura of the dragons? Or maybe he can hear them? Touya wonders as he follows him to the top.

"We are here…" Touya says as he witness, along side with N and Meloetta. This area, there's four pillow surrounded a table holding a large black circuler stone.

N and Touya walks closer to that stage. The stone just sits there, as they approach closer, the stone reacts. It's blinking black lights from within.

"The Dark Stone…" N is drawn by the stone, he walks there without a blink, and he opens his eyes wide, staring into the stone.  
He puts his hands around the stone, making the gesture of him about to grab it with both of his hands. He laugh, he seems to have lost himself, "I finally found it. I'm closer to reach my goal… My ideal… My true goal!"  
"N?" Touya brings out his hand, trying to grab onto N.

Suddenly, three ninja appears and surround the two of them.  
Touya looks to them upon hearing their arrival.  
"My lord N. It's time."  
"Yes…" N didn't turn around, "Perhaps I want her to witness this as well." N grabs onto the stone, he turns around, facing Touya and the shadow Triads. He changes, his expression changes, his eyes are wide open, and he has the biggest smile on his face. That moment of N, looks abit scary.  
Touya hestitates, he grims his teeth. HER? Who's her?

"I understand, I will also alert Team Plasma as well, to stop any interference, as asked by Lord Ghetsis." The Shadow Triads disappears.

"Her? Who is her? Could it be?"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for readingg :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! Touko didn't play much at all in this chapter, more focus and a tiny bit of yaoi side of the story I guess~

What does N have plan for Touko? What about Touya? Is he going to stop N? Or has he change his mind about N?

Stay tune for next chapter!


	17. Chapter 16: Hero of Truth and Ideal

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and follows ^^

Here's the new chapterrr~ I hope you enjoy itt :D

Happy Readinggg :3

* * *

**Black and White 16: Hero of Truth and Ideal**

"Who are you?" An older man with blue hair, and blue eyepatches wrap around his head, rushes out in front of Touko, along with Bianca and Cheren who were having a good old reunion in front of the Icirrus City Gym.  
Shadow Triads appears and surrounded all four of them.  
Upon seeing the Shadow Triads, Touko grabs onto Victini in front of her chest, holds it tight.  
What if Team Plasma is after this little guy again? Touko looks at them with the look of worry.  
"There's three of us, and plus Brycen is a GYM leader I'm sure we can handle them if needed." Touko grabs onto her Pokeball on her belt area.  
"Very impressive, as expected from Icirrus City Gym leader." The one that's standing beside Touko speaks, he seems to be the leader. Even on Charge Stone Cave, he seems to be the only one that talks. Touko steps back, Brycen looks over to that Shadow Triad, with the look of he's ready to take them on any time.  
"We, the Shadow Triads are the shadows, we are not easy to be noticed by anyone."  
"What is your business here?" Brycen asks.  
One of the Shadow Triad who's standing in the middle lifts his head up, looks at Touko. Touko swallows, a drop of cold sweat falls down from her head. If it's Team Plasma related, they are probably target on her again. She probably already guessed it, there's only one person that would do that. He's probably trying to summon her again, using the Shadow Triad.  
"We have a mission here to only speak with only this trainer over here."  
Everyone follows that Shadow Triad's eye direction on Touko, they are shocked. "Our Lord Ghetsis has a message for you, and our Lord N is waiting for you in the DragonSpiral Tower."  
"Dragonspiral Tower?" Touko repeats that quietly. And how come this time is his father leaving that message to her?  
"There's an unwanted trainer name Touya is also along side with Lord N."  
"Touya?" Upon hearing that name, Touko, Cheren and Bianca reacts immediately with shocking expression.  
"Well then." All three Shadow Triads disappears like a blow of the wind.

"Wait!" Touko tries to chase after them, but they are too quick.  
They disappear into thin air just like that.  
"Touya is with that N?" Bianca asks, she's panicing, "Isn't he the King of Team Plasma? What if he's being host as hostage?" Bianca puts both of her hands on her head, she's stressed up by all these thought in her head.  
"Calm down, Bianca." Cheren puts his hand on Bianca's shoulder. He looks over to Touko and Brycen.  
"N wouldn't do that… would he?" Touko mutters, image of N helping Touko in the Charge Stone cave and walking in the rain appears in Touko's head, "He wouldn't have done that…"  
"How do you know, Touko? He's the KING, of Team Plasma!" Cheren puts emphasis on N's status.  
"Dragonsprial Tower? What do they mean?" Brycen puts his left hand wrap in front of his chin, wondering calmly. He looks at Cheren and Bianca: "You young kids are here to challenge the GYM right? I'm sorry this is a crtical time right now. I gatta go to the Spiraltower."  
"I'll go with you!" Cheren steps forward, "I will come with you! It's just North of here right?"  
"Yes, let's go!" Cheren and Brycen start to run towards the tower.

Touko and Bianca follow their direction.  
"I'm going too!" Touko is about to run along with them.  
"Wait Touko! You should go to Pokemon Center first!" Bianca walks towards her, Touko looks to Bianca with the anxious look on her face."You just got your Freeze Badge right? Your Pokemon must be tired, you should go to Pokemon Center."  
"That's true. Team Plasma is probably already surrounded that area…" Touko clenches her fist, holding Vicitni who's worrying about her.  
"Let's go to Pokemon Center, ok?" Bianca smiles. For some reason, that smile of Bianca, looks worry. She isn't just worrying about Touya's safety, she seems to be more worrying about something else.

As they are waiting in the Pokemon Center lobby, Touko and Bianca are sitting on the brench waiting.  
"What should I do?" Bianca asks Touko, with her head down and a stress smile on her face.  
Touko looks at Bianca, Bianca continues after the pause, "Should I go to the Dragonspiral Tower? Touya is there right? He might be in danger… But…" Bianca's starts to cry, "I'm not much of a help… I'm too weak …"  
"Bianca…"  
"I'm not strong like you, Touya or Cheren." Bianca wipes her tears with her hand, "I… I… I don't know what to do… I don't have a dream or goal like you do. I… I don't know how to train or take good care of my Pokemon, it's difficult for me to win any badges…" Bianca is sobbing, Touko grabs from her white jacket's pocket, it's the handkerchief that N gave her at Charge Stone Cave. She forgot to return it back to N. Touko puts the hankerchief back into her bag, she gives Bianca the tissue paper box on the table beside their seat.  
"Thanks." Bianca takes one piece of tissue paper and blows her nose with it.  
Touko looks at Bianca, she leans her back against the chair, and looks up to the ceiling.  
"I don't really have a dream either… Especially compare to N… N has a big dream since he was small. He has a high ambition to succed that dream… The dream that's really deep and difficult to understand. It's because it's something that you never really put thoughts into. Especially for a novice like me anyways." Touko laughs quietly, "Compare to him, I realize, perhaps my dream isn't great enough, or it's too shallow perhaps."  
Bianca looks at Touko, Touko is smiling.  
"I guess I have become stronger now is because N has been pushing me. Back in the Nimbasa City, after our FerrisWheel ride. He told me he's the King of Team Plasma, then said he dares I to challenge him by getting all eight badges and beat the Pokemon League. It's not just his words that pushes me, I want to make him realize, the ideal and the dream that he wants to achieve, isn't what he want it to be. I don't want to separate from my Pokemon. I love them… They are my important comrads, my important friends. That's why I can't have him win, and force the world the way he wants it to be." Touko closes her eyes and smiles, "Even he has the advantage for able to understand Pokemon. I always wonder, what are the Pokemon saying? As we go on the journey, I slowly can understand them from their gesture, especially with Emboar and Victini, I can often read their mind without them gesturing much. I wonder what it is like to talk with a Pokemon, what kind of jokes do they use? Without having such language barrier."  
"I see…"  
Touko looks at Bianca: "Well, don't be down like this. You have been a great help. Weren't you body guard for Professor Juniper back in Charge Stone Cave? Not everyone is able to figure out their dream or what they want to do so soon. I mean, we are only 15 years old!" Touko grinds her teeth and smiles, "Cheer up! Give yourself a break. I'm sure you will figure out soon!" Touko smiles with her white teeth showing.  
Hearing that, Bianca feels relief. She smiles back at Touko: "Thanks Touko. I feel so much better now."

"Ms. Touko. Your Pokemon is ready!"  
Touko and Bianca both stand up: "Let's go, let's go save Touya!"  
Bianca nods, and they are walking towards the counter of Pokemon Center.

* * *

"If you dare hurt Touko…" Touya shouts with his body lean towards N and both of his hands are holding in tight fist. He scowls, he wants to stop N, but he may be at disadvantage at this point. The dark aura flowding around the Dark Stone, seems like the Dragon maybe revive at any moment.

"Don't worry. The Shadow Traid won't touch her. Ghetsis promised me that." N answered. He doesn't seem to care much, his eyes have been laying on that Dark Stone which he's holding with both of his hand.  
The Dark Stone seems to react quicker and quicker.  
What does he want with Touko? If they intend to rule the new world they want to create, why do they want Touko to witness this? Why is this green hair guy, not given any damns about having his fellow men to take Touko over? Did he order them to be gentle with her?  
Having Team Plasma bringing Touko here stress Touya out.  
"Can you feel me Zekrom. Is my will for my Ideal, strong enough for you to accept me as one of the new born Hero of Ideal? Will you help me achieve my Ideal goal? Zekrom?" The Dark Stone is moving, it's shaking. The dark light are shining from within.

"I guess he can't wait any longer." N says with grin on his face, "Well then, come on out, Zekrom!"  
Touya is shock by this. He's watching N as he puts up the Dark Stone back on its stage. The dark light is shining through its dark light, it's getting stronger and stronger.  
N is staring into the stone without a blink, he doesn't want to miss any moment of this, his heart is racing. He's waiting for the glory moment of the revivial of Zekrom. With this Pokemon, his dream can finally come true.  
Upon thinking that, N laughs, he laughs evily. He's laughing outloud at his victory.  
That soft N back when Touya and Touko met, seems to have disappear slowly, as the Dark stone covers the entire area in darkness, that N they used to know faded away.

* * *

"Touya… N…" Touko is thinking about them the entire time as she's running through the Dragonspiral doesn't realize it, she just knows she has run, and rush there as soon as possible. She waited long enough.

"Touya is at the top of that tower right now, he was supposed to escrope me, but Team Plasma suddenly showed up and kicked me out of tower, and they invaded the entire tower!"  
Touko remembers what Dr. Juniper told her, Bianca agree to be his body guard incase more Team Plasma shows up. Touko puts Victini backs to her Pokeball incase of Team Plasma is trying to capture it again.

Multiple shaking moves this tower, leads Touko almost lose balance while trying to run through this tower. She has to hold on against the wall and the broken pillars multiple times. What has happened that could cause such huge impact in this tower? Yes it is old, it is windy out, but it shouldn't be damanged this much, especially all these broken pillar every where. It couldn't be from the past wars, because the damange seems new. Touko has to tries her best to climb on the pillears who blocks the road to the stairs a few times inorder to get up to the top.

"Intruders!" Team Plasma Grunts are every where, Touko throw her Pokeball as she runs and gets through the Team Plasma members.  
"Why are there Team plasma if Ghetisis and N want me there?" The communication is horrible, Thouko thought in her head.  
Brycen and Cheren are already holding off the Team Plasma in the lower level as Touko pass by, but there are more of them for sure.

A loud roar from upstairs.  
It shakes up the place even more. What is going on up there? Touko looks up as she stops. She looks to her left. From distance, four team plasma member and an old man standing there, talking to his fellow men. She looks directly at them. Seems like a big guy there with the type of clothing he's wearing. Looks like something Ghetsis wears, maybe they are the same level of "Big guy" like Ghetsis or something.  
Touko isn't planning on hiding or listen to their master evil plan, there's no time for that. She's holding her Pokeball tight. Ready to throw it any time for the fight.

"Finally, it's time!" The Oldman said, "Our lord N will become the hero!" He puts both of his arms up high says.  
"My Lord Giallo!" None of the Team Plasma are able to focus, because they realize Touko just stands there. One of the Team Plasma grunt is pointing at her with his index finger.  
Giallo turns his head to the back.  
"What?" He turns to Touko, as he's walking towards her, "Were you listening the entire time? What are you doing here? Could you be… that trainer?"  
"I see that I'm pretty famous at your cooperation, I'm flatter." Touko staring at them with the furious look, she takes out her Pokeball on her hand.  
"I'm here to stop all of your evil plans!"  
"There's no way you can stop us, little girl! Go, my fellow men. Anyone who's not agreeing with Team Plasma is our enermy! Stop that trainer!"

Touko presses the button of two of her pokeball hold on both her hand, as the pokeball gets bigger, she throws towards the Team Plasma Grunt that are running towards her.

After a few fights, Touko's Pokemon defeated without a sweat or injure on them. Emboar and Krokorok look at them with the look of comtept. All of the Team Plasma grunt are fainted on the floor along side with their Pokemon.  
Giallo steps back, with the expression of fear, his body is trembling. As he's walking to the edge of this floor, tiny rocks fall off the stage, he looks behind him. This Dragonspiral tower, not the entire floor is connect against the wall, it's holding up with the spare in the middle. If you look down, it's a deep abyss.  
"Our Lord N will be the Hero, a hero that will open up a brand new world! So you trainers, prepare to lose your precious Pokemon! We will liberate all Pokemon!" Giallo shouts out with voice of shaking.  
This is how bad guys talk big because they can't accept their defeat huh? Touko thought in her head, as she looks at him at the look of disappointment.  
As the tower shakes once again by the loud roar upstairs, seems like Touko is close to the top floor. Giallo loses balance due to shaking of the tower, he almost falls off, until Touko runs towards him and grab on to his hand. With her tiny body, she's pulling with her full strength and pulls him back onto the floor before he falls.  
Giallo is on his knee, both of his arms are supporting his body. The fear of falling from the tower still trembles him, he has cold sweat all over.  
Touko stands in front of him, she sighs and she starts to walk.  
Giallo looks over to Touko.  
She stops in front of the stairs that leads the top floor, the tower is shaking again. "I will stop your dear Lord N. I will prove it to him that, you are all wrong!"

Upon saying that, Touko starts to run upstairs.  
There's no time to waste. The shaking has gone more frequently! Something is happening in the upper level!

"Touya… please be ok!" Touko runs.

The cold wind coming from this tower. It's so cold…  
Although it is north of Icirrus City, but this is way too cold. The air feels thin…  
Is it because the tower is so tall, it's above the cloud… so the air is thinner and the temperature drops?  
The damange on this floor is even worse. The pillars are on the ground the floors are badly damange. Although this is an ancient tower, this is just way too much damange.  
Under the crumble pillar pieces, Touya is barried in there.  
"Touya!" Touko runs towards him who's on the ground, he's unconscious, "Touya!"  
Touko removes all of the rocks near him, along with the help of Emboar and Krokorok.  
Touko pulls him up, tries to wake him up: "Touya! Touya! Answer me Touya!" Her tears are gathering her eyes.  
A loud roar is causing a huge razor wind flying all the dusts over to Touko. Touko is trying her best to hold on to her hat, while her the other arm is holding Touya.  
Touko looks towards that direction where the wind come from. She almost didn't realize…

A pure dark, bipendal dragon Pokemon that looks like a dinosaur, with its sharp drill tale that's lighting up blue electricity, it looks like some kind of engent. It has wings, a pair of strong wings, and a fearsome red eyes staring into them.

This Pokemon looks powerful… way too powerful…  
Touko couldn't help but feeling slightly scared. She's trembling. She looks carefully, yes as always. She regoinze that person that's standing in front of this powerful Pokemon. N…  
Is he communicating with him?  
Is this the dragon pokemon that he's been telling Touko about?  
Either way Touko is shaking, she couldn't stand up.

Touya slowly opens his eyes, his eyes are half open: "To…Touko…?"  
"Touya!" Touko says, she starts to tear with the reflief smile.  
"Touko… did they hurt you? Did they force you here?"  
"No, they only informed me and I rushed over because I heard you are here…"  
"No! It's too dangerous! You should leave now!" Touya struggles to sit up, he grabs onto both of Touko's shoulder, "This Pokemon is very powerful! Your Pokemon won't be able to handle it!"  
"What…" Touko looks at Touya, who's looking direct at her with the serious look.

"So you finally came." N says, Touko and Touya look over. N turns around with his head down. You can't see his eyes, but you can see that he's smirking, he opens his arm up high, "What do you think Touko? How do you like this most powerful Pokemon who appears before you, and will be fighting along side the hero create the new path to a brand new world?" N lips his head up, with the biggest devish smile on his face, and his eyes open wide.  
Touko looks at N with her mouth open, her eyes are shaking. This dark Pokemon that's standing behind him is indeed looks powerful… it's frightening. Its glowing red eyes, is giving Touko the chills. Touko doesn't want to run, but she can't help it but feeling this intimidation and pressure from this pokemon.  
"Zekrom and I will head to the Pokemon League and defeat the Champion! Once the champion is defeated, we can finally make a world for Pokemon, only Pokemon alone!"

N is different… This is not the N Touko know… more of…  
This N… is scary… is this the dark side of N that Touko had been constantly sensing?

"N! You can't do this!" Touko shouts out, "Your dream, your ideal, it doesn't apply to everyone! You can't force your dream on everyone!"  
"Silence!" N commands, his expression change, that fiece silences Touko. She never knew N can shout out loud like this. N puts up his right hand in front of him, "Touko you still don't understand my dream. I thought you and I are special. I was wrong. You don't understand me at all. I tried trust you, I tried trust your brother, yet neither of you believe in my dream! I thought we are friends, if we are friends, shouldn't we support each other? It's kind of getting annoying."  
"If we are friends then you shouldn't force your believe on people, everyone has different…" Touko tries argue back.  
"If you want to stop me, then become a hero! If you can find Reshiram's stone that is." N says with the tone of despise.  
"Reshiram?"

"A story and legend of the Twin Heroes." N explains, "According to the Unova Legend, the twin heroes were once own and shared a powerful grey dragon Pokemon. However, for decades they were arguging and deciding if they should pursued their dream of Ideals or the truth. Then, the grey dragon splits into two dragons, the one followed the Hero of Truth is the white dragon Reshiram, and Zekrom who is standing in front of you right now followed the Hero of Ideals. After wars in thousand years ago, they turn back into a sphere and been sleep since then. Zekrom residents in the Dragonspiral Tower."

"The Twin Heroes…" Touko mumbles under her breath, a single cold sweat fall down on the side of her cheek.

"If you can find the counterpart of Zekrom, Reshiram" N turns his back facing Touko, "If she regoncize you as a hero, the hero of Truth. Then we'll be even." N turns his head back to Touko, "Try and stop us then." N gives her an evil smirk, and walks closer to Zekrom who's standing in front of him calmly. He seems no rejection towards N, N must have successfully made connection with him then.  
N puts his hand on Zekrom's belly: "What will you do? My prediction tells me, you will meet Reshiram, because she will strongly believe you, and perhaps you will interfere my formular and change the world. If your will is strong enough, she will wait for you in the form of Light Stone. Search for her, if you want to protect the current world as it is, and stop me from liberating Pokemon. I expect a lot from you Touko."  
N says as he rides onto Zekrom, with one of his hand holding tight on him and the other hand holding his hat. Zekrom roars out all of his might, flaps his wings that he hasn't use for years, breaks through the wall of the Dragonspiral tower and flies out with N on his back.

Touko closes her eyes while the dust blow by Zekrom is flying to her direction. Her hair is messy, both Touya and her are cover in dust.  
Touya tries his best to sit up, Touko looks at him.  
She can't focus. She's worrying, her heart is aching, her body is trembling, she is stiffen.

That N she used to know, is gone.

"Touko! Touya!" It's Cheren's voice. Touya wants to turn his head but he's feeling too painful to do so, Touko just stuns there, not answering Cheren's call.  
"Touko, What was that flying Pokemon?" Cheren seems to have witness Zekrom flying away, as he walks to Touko and Touya along side with Brycen.  
"How is that possible?" Brycen has a shocking look on his face, "Zekrom is…" He stares at the break hole on the wall, the dark dragon flying away into the distance.  
"That person with green hair… N right? The King of Team Plasma? What is he up to? Why is he with the legendary Pokemon?" Cheren turns to Touko and asks, "He can't be the hero right? How is that… possible?"  
Touko looks up to Cheren, she looks blank. Since they were young, Cheren never like that worry look on Touko's face. It gets him worry, it gets him upset and irritate.  
Touko wants to speak up, but for some reason she couldn't. She looks back down.  
"That's a lot of question need to be answer there, Cheren… Chill out man." Touya says trying to laugh with exhaustion.  
"Calm down young man." Brycen puts his hand on Cheren's shoulder, "We should take this young trainer to the emergency at Pokemon Center, and we'll discuss there."  
"Ye… Yes sir…" Cheren approgized, he bows, "I'm sorry acting so immature and ruthless."  
Touya looks over to Touko, Touko is quiet. She's not saying a thing.  
He takes out his right hand, grabs onto Touko's hand that's on top of his belly, Touko looks at Touya. Touya smiles: "Can you help me get up sis?"  
Touko nods and tries to smile back with the worry look on her face, she gets up and grabs onto Touya's hand.

She doesn't know this brand-new N anymore…  
The N she used to know, has fade away.

* * *

**A/N:** I guess this chapter is kind of less about the Ferris Wheel shipping... entirely about the Dragonsprial tower I guess more adventure than romance~ I hope you enjoy it still TvT  
I can't leave this details out TvT

Stay Tune for next chapter~ :D


	18. Chapter 17: The Castle of Sand

**A/N:** Woohoo back to regular update this week~  
Thank you so much for your reviews! ^^ they really encourage and motivates mee!  
I hope you enjoy the story thru us far~

Happy readingg ^^

* * *

**Black and White 17: The Castle of Sand**

"I can't believe the legendary Pokemon would return now." says.  
As Cheren is holding Touya, Brycen and Touko went outside of the forest to meet up with Bianca and .  
"That person name N, he… The Team Plasma has reawaken the legeandary Pokemon." Cheren pulls his hands out and speaks, "I overheard that he told Touko to look for the counter part of the dragon." Everyone looks over to Touko.  
Touko still remain in the look of worry, she looks at Cheren and everyone who's staring at her. She nods slowly.  
"Are you OK Touko?" Touya asks.  
Touko waves both of her hands: "Yeah, I'm fine. Really."  
"You look exhausted." says.  
"I'm fine, please don't worry about me. More importantly, where can we find this light stone N spoke of?" Touko says, "We must beat N and Team Plasma before they laid their hand on that stone."  
"There are two dragon legendary pokemon?" Bianca asks.  
"Yes, there are." An older man's voice, Touko and Cheren regonized that voice, really well.  
An old man with Pokeball hang around him like necklance, with flame shape orange hair.  
"Oh, isn't this Alder. It's been a while, Unova Champion." Dr. Juniper says, "How you doing old man?"  
"There's no time to chitchat!" Alder says with serious tone, "Those legendary Pokemon have the power to destroy the world!"  
That shocks everyone on site, Touko especially. She clenches her fist.  
"We can't have them to be on Team Plasma's side! Then Team Plasma will have the full power to fullfil their desire and force the world to change to what they want! We can't be separate from our precious Pokemon!"  
Touko looks at Alder, she's trembling. She's grinding her teeth, and clenches both of her fists.  
"Yes, that's right! N, the leader of Team Plasma only awaken Zekrom. They could be still looking for Reshiram. If we don't hurry up and find the Light Stone…"  
"But…" Bianca holds both of her fists to her chest, "Wouldn't it be really dangerous to reawaken Pokemon this powerful?"  
Touko looks over to Bianca, her thought exactally. More importantly, if N believe Touko can be the Hero… "Do I have the power to control Reshiram?" Touko is nervous, her fists are trembling.  
She remembers that powerful attack and the extreme pressure from Zekrom… That means Reshiram will be like that too?

"Legend says, the Twin heroes of Truth and Idea may have builded the Relic Castle, that castle becomes the center of civilization in , Light Stone might be there. We must get there before Team Plasma does." Alder says. I'm going to go first, "You have to treat that trainer's wound right?" Alder looks over at Touko, "I will see you all there."

Alder throws a Pokeball, and a rough skin red head and blue body dragon comes out of it. Touko can feel it, that dragon is powerful. It's been in many battles, gained tons of experiences.  
"Druddigon, use Fly and take me to Relic Castle."  
Druddigon roars, as Alder climbs onto him and they fly away.

"That Pokemon…" Cheren looks at their direction, "It's very strong…"He clenches his fist, he feels the aura from that Pokemon, "I must achieve to that level."  
"There you go again, mumble under your breath when you see a strong Pokemon." Bianca elbows Cheren lightly, Cheren looks over, "Didn't I say you should relax sometimes?"

* * *

_"I love Ferris Wheel, that circular motion… The merchanics, they are like collection of elegant of formulas, don't you think?"_

_"You don't wrap bandage like this."  
"Fireworks… It's beautiful. It's my first time seeing it…"  
"I wasn't as strong as you think I was."  
"Human are selfish, they use Pokemon for their own desire without considering how they truly feel. They think Pokemon battle is the only way to communicate with each other, that will only result hurting Pokemon!"  
"How can you be afraid of a Bug Pokemon? You hurt their feelings you know!"  
"Hold on to my hand, and close your eyes. I'll take out to the exsit."  
"Do you have a dream Touko? What a great dream."  
"You cry way too much Touko."  
"You are special, just like me. I won't let Team Plasma to lay a finger on you. I will protect you."_

"N…" When N left with Zekrom, without making any glance at her, and flew away.  
Touko's heart aches...  
She wonders the reason, why does it hurt so much when N turns emo this way?  
Whenever that happens, Touko wonders... the time she spent with other side of N, was it just a dream?

Touko is looking at the nurses treating Touya on the hospital bed through the window. You can see that Touya is struggling while they are trying to treat his wounds, he's jumping around like a kid. It doesn't seem like a patient at all.

"What a child, this process is going to take forever." Cheren stands beside Touko and sighs,"we aren't having that much time to waste."  
Bianca who's standing on the other side of Touko laughs: "HAHAHA, Touya is cute like this."  
"Sigh, there's only one thing to do." Cheren takes out of his Xtransciever, and calls.  
"But Cheren, no phonecalls are allow in the hospit…"  
Touya is struggling as he realizes his Xtransciver on his arm is beeping, he picks it up: "Oh Cheren? What's up?" The nurses finally get a hold of his libs and tries to treat his wounds, Touya reacts right way with the pain.  
"YOU IDIOT STOP WASTING OUR TIME, HURRY UP AND GET THESE NURSES TO TREAT YOUR WOUND! THIS ISN'T A GAME!" Cheren's raging, his voice is so loud. His voice is like a strong wind blows at Touya's Xtransciver, everyone is stun. Their hair feel messy, as if some strong wind just swipe by and mess up everyone's clothing and hair. Cheren pushes his glasses and walks away.  
Touko and Bianca are shock, Bianca says: "Wow… We haven't seem the angry Cheren for a while…" Bianca and Touko just stuns there, while Touko quietly and slowly nods.

"It's not like you that you storm out like that." Touko walks to Cheren who's siting on the brench not too far from Touya's room.  
Cheren is sitting on the brench with hanch back, and his legs open, his elbow are supported by this knee, all of his fingers hold together and forms a circular shape. He looks over to Touko.  
Touko sits down beside him.  
"What about you." Cheren looks away, "You are awfully quiet."  
"Aftershock from what happened earlier."  
"I wouldn't be surprise," Cheren closes his eyes and smirks, "That was one powerful dragon."  
"Yeah…" Touko looks at her knee, her knee still has the dust around it, they seem to have calm down compare to before.  
"Hey… Bianca and I were talking before we meet up with you at the GYM. Have I change since I started this journey?"  
Touko looks over to Cheren, she's surprised that he asks that question. Boys… the two boys she grew up with always keep their mind to themselves. Especially Cheren who is so indepdent, he never tells them anything, and solve it by himself. Yet he does has the times that he's puzzle at something wanted the girls for opinon. Touko feels happy in the inside upon hearing Cheren is asking her for opinon.  
"I…" Cheren looks forward, "I seem to only care about getting stronger, and better, and defeat the Alder. Have I change that much?"  
"You DID ditched us and left journey before us!" Touko says with an unpleasant tone, she leans back to her seat with her eyes closed.  
"But… well… I…"  
"Cheren is just being Cheren." Touko puts her left leg up with both of her hands support it around the knee. "You always so serious about a lot of things. You don't understand most of the jokes Bianca says. But you always try your hardest, and put all of your heart into the things you are passion about. Your ambition keeps you going. We all know how you are Cheren, none of us are really upset or anything with the change."  
Cheren looks at Touko, Touko is smile at him with the grind teeth. His heart feels slight relief, but then he thought: "Thanks…" Cheren remembers how he lost in the Battle Subway but Touko and Touya were able to beat the subway boss and cause such huge explosion, he remember that aura from the Druddigon from Alders, his fists are trembling, "I haven't been able to win and become even stronger…"  
"You are too hard on yourself." Touko smiles at Cheren, "Just do what you gatta do. Everyone has their own way of working on things. Don't be too hard on yourself, Cheren. Both you and Bianca."  
Cheren looks at Touko. He remembers, whenever he talks to Touko, he gets that positive energy from her. She's always so optimistic. Her words cheer him up all the time, it's not only her words, and her enegetic voice also cheers him up.  
"Thanks Touko." Cheren adjusts his glasses.  
He hugs Touko, this is his first time taking the inititive to hug Touko. Touko is shocked, her heart skips a beat. Cheren is hugging her tight, he doesn't seem to want to let go.

Cheren never realize, Touko has grown up like a young woman.  
He only used to only care about study and Pokemon battles, and to be Elite student.  
He has slowly realize, he only sees Touko when they are together.  
Perhaps he thought he treats Touko like one of the guys like how he treats Bianca, never seeing her like the opposite sex. He was wrong… Touko has always shine and bright in his eyes.  
They always poke fun of Cheren for barely smiling, however when Touko tries to do some silly things to get Cheren to smile, naturally, he's able to.  
Although he feels like an idiot for smiling sometimes, but when laughing with all three of his best friends, he can. He can be himself, yet he knows he must be flaunt in the group.  
He is the oldest and most mature in the group afterall.

"I want to battle you."  
"Huh?" Touko looks at Cheren, she's full of confident, "Anytime is fine with me… just…" Touko turns away, "Not right now." Touko's head is down, she has the look of concern.  
She's not in the mood for any Pokemon battle.  
"Ah, we have important business to do right now anyways."  
The sound of the light in the emergency room is off, Cheren stands up.  
"Looks like Touya is out. Let's get going."  
"Okay…" Touko stands up slowly and follows Cheren from behind.

* * *

Relic Castle, castle full of golden colour of sand, look they look like gold from far away. Upon numbers of times getting suck by the sand and fall down to random levels, plus getting lost in this maze-like castle, Touko, Touya and Cheren finally arrive the deepest part of the cave where Light Stone should be resits.

In front of them, it's Alder… and another person.  
That cape, that werid shape of green hair like N's, that look… Ah this can't be wrong. Touko knows.  
"Ghetsis." Touko mumbles his name under her breath.  
Upon hearing and the shake from falling down from above the castle, Alder turns around: "You three! Come here!" He commands.  
Touko, Touya and Cheren all stand up and gets the sand off their body as quick as they can and runs to Alder's side.

"It looks like everyone is here." Ghetsis smirks, he's looking at Touko.  
Touko twitched a bit, a cold sweat falls down from her's head in this intimidating moment.

_"I told Ghetsis about you. He asked the Shadow Triads to do some research on you and your friends."  
_Touko remembers what N told her before. This is the part she's wondering, what does he know about her? What is he going to do to threat her with the information he gain. He must know somethings, why else out of everyone, he only looks at her? Is it because she interfere his plan multiple times? Victini? Perhaps… Is it because of N?

"It seems that you all are working hard to reawaken the other legendary dragon Pokemon, Reshiram." Ghetsis holds his crutch with both of his hand on top as a support. "It seems the Light Stone isn't here."

"What?" Everyone is shock by this.  
"What do you mean it's not here?" Alder steps forward and asks with his fist up in front of him.

Ghetsis removes one of his hand from his crutch, as he puts the crutch forward dig into the sand, he walks slowly towards them: "Congradulations Touko." He walks towards Touko, Touko steps back slowly, Touya immediately walks close to her with his left arm out across her. He looks at Ghetsis, with his teeth griming. If Ghetsis dare touches Touko, Touya will snap. Doesn't matter if he's the elder adult or not.  
Ghetsis stops: "You are chosen to be another "Hero" by our King."  
Touko dips her head down slightly, looking at Ghetsis. She's nervous at the same time she's not sure what is Ghetsis up to with this talk. This is their first time talking to each other face to face.

"You have been interfering our plans nonstop. Do you not like the new world we are creating?"  
Another drop of cold sweat falls from Touko's face, she gives the determine look to Ghetsis: "No. I don't agree on N's… the new world you Team Plasma are creating. I don't believe liberating Pokemon is the right solution."  
Ghetsis smirks, he laughs: "Ahahahahaha! Great answer! As expected from the "chosen one" by my son. I see why he chose you, you are like rival with each other."  
"N is your … son?" Cheren and Touya are shocked, they look to Touko.  
"If you truly want to keep the way this world is, and have the trainer and Pokemon live alongside with each other, then you must bring the other dragon and battle our King. Or Team Plasma shall force their trainer leave their Pokemon and steal them all!"  
"Stealing?" Touko smirks, "So you are the bad guys, even you know that yourself. Why are you telling us this information? Why are you encouraging me finding this stone? Don't you want to acquire that dragon yourself? So Team Plasma will have both dragons?" Touko asks with the look of inquisitiveness, she scowls.  
Ghetsis is expressionless, he walks over and leans close to Touko's face.  
"I wonder about that myself. Why are you, a little trainer who hasn't exposed to the world yet, to be the chosen one? Why does my son like you so much?" Ghetsis looks into Touko's eyes with the serious expression, now she can feel it. It's clear now, Ghetsis isn't please about N encourages her to find the other stone either, they indeed want both of them. "Did you try seduce my son sexually? Or did you sweet talk him or some sort. I honestly do not want to put you pathetic Pokemon trainer kid who just started their journey in… less than two years ago in the same level as our noble King. How come a trainer like you be the other 'Hero'? This pisses me off."  
"Get off TOUKO!" Touya pulls Touko away and stands in front of him.

What is the meaning of this? Touko wonders in her head, if they truly want to change the world, wouldn't it be easier for them to acquire both stones and consqure the world from there? They would be invinble anyways. But why… Why are they encouraging Touko to get this stone? Espcially Ghetsis or perhaps other men are not please by this at all, perhaps it's the influence bythe power of N, the King of their cooperation?  
"Liberating Pokemon and force their trainer to release Pokemon you said?" Alder steps forward, he looks at Ghetsis, "Do they really want that? Have you wonder about this? Forcing everyone in this world to do what you want. Is it just taking pokemon you are after? Or do you have other intentions?"  
That silence, that sudden reaction Ghetsis made, it may be mild, no one notice. He twitched his eye bow, he looks over to Alder.  
"What is this you are speaking of , Unova Champion, Alder. Remember your Pokemon… The one the illness that took away your Pokemon?"  
That word shocks Alder, it's like an arrow into his heart. He remember clearly, that Pokemon…  
Ghetsis smirks: "That Pokemon had been your partner for many years, right?" Everyone looks at Alder, his expression changed. His body is trembling, his head is down. His hands are moving in different fast speed, he's panting fast. "Since then you haven't have any serious battle. You had been traveling alone and ordered the Elite Four to watch over and protect the Pokemon League. A champion like you want to protect this current world. That's really interesting. Our King shall battle you, and show you, just like the hero who found Unova, using Zekrom and battle you, to prove that he's the stronger than you."  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Alder shouts, he's already sweating everywhere. It's really treacherous of Ghetsis for stabbing someone's old pain, "I won't lose! I will fight for all the trainers who loves their Pokemon, and believe in each other!"  
"Our King doesn't seem to have intest in you, because he already know his victory against you." Ghetsis looks over to Touko.  
"So you stayed behind to tell me this? What is the meaning of this? What is your intention?" Alder seems to have lost control, Cheren and Touya tries to hold him down.  
"Please Alder, please calm down!" Cheren says as he's struggling to calm him down from behind.  
"What is my intention you asked?" Ghetsis smirks he turns around, "Kindness,out of kindness." He looks at Alder with the look of pity, "I don't want our dear Unova Champion to get hurt, for no reason. When someone is hurt, I love watching that moment."  
"You evil…" Touko rages. She couldn't hold on to this anger anymore. Everyone this person says, rally angers her. She wants to jump out and punch him. She doesn't like his tone, she doesn't like what he's saying. She doesn't like seeing Alder lose his temper because this man dig out his past! She doesn't like the aura around this person, he's up to something. This isn't his goal, he probably has another intention. She clenches her fists trying to hold back her rage. This person is different from N, he's truly evil!

"Well then, farewell." Shadow Triads appears, standing by Ghetsis closely to protect him. They throw a pokeball, a sihorette of Pokemon appears and use dig, and they take him out of the castle.

Upon Ghetsis' leaving, Alder is calmer down. He takes a deep breath, Touya and Cheren let go of him.  
"I'm sorry." Alder says, his face is sweating. It must be hard on him.  
"What are you going to do now, Alder?" Cheren asks.  
Alder looks forward: "It seems like I have no choice but go back to Pokemon League and battle this N person. As much as I hate following what Ghetsis says, I don't like that tone from that him. Or what he is saying. He's probably after something more than what he's telling us. But what about the Light Stone? We don't know where it is located now…"  
"If we don't find it soon…" Touya worries.  
Hearing that, Touko is trembling.  
"Touko, you don't seem well. Are you OK?" Touya walks to Touko and puts his hand on her shoulder.  
Touko shakes her head and forces her smile: "I'm fine…"  
"Why don't we go outside?" Cheren says, we can discuss further.  
"Good idea, it's hard to breathe in here."  
Cheren takes out his pokeball, and his Pokemon use dig and took them all out of there.

As they arrive outside, it's sand storm out, at least the air is freshier, but you can barely see much because the sand storm is so strong. Touko, Cheren and Touya's Xtransciever suddenly peep the same time.  
"It's from Professor Juniper!"  
All three of them answer their Xtranciever.  
"Guys! Touko!" Professor Juniper shouts on the screen, "I finally reached you! Hurry! Come to the Nacrene Museum, right now!"  
"Huh?" Touko and Cheren are shock, "What is it Professor?"  
Professor Juniper already turn off the Xtransciever.  
"I can hear Professor Juniper from here…" Alder expresses, "Seems like they may have discover something." Alder takes out one of his pocket ball from his necklace, "We should go there and take a look."  
"I'm going to take a look one more time to see if we can find some kind of clue where the light stone might be located." Cheren says, "I don't fully trust Ghetsis' words."  
"Do you want me to stay with you?" Touya asks.  
Cheren shakes his head: "I'll be fine." Cheren pushes his glasses, "I'll see you around!"  
Touko and Touya nods, and they climb onto Alder's Druddigon and they flied away.

Touko is holding Touya from the back, by putting her arms around his waist.  
Touya flinches from pain.  
"Touya?" Touko asks with concern.  
"Haha just tiny wounds on my waist, don't worry. I'll be fine!"

Touko looks at Touya, she's concerned. She's worrying. She lies her head on Touya's back, that she always love. Touya's back is always so wide and warm. She always feel relief when she's leaning or putting her head on his back.  
Perhaps it's because he's always so reliable… always…  
Touko closes her eyes.

Not too far away, Nacrene City just around the corner.

* * *

**A/N:** I actually didn't edit much in this chapter... sorry T.T

I watched ... so ... much walk through... on youtube to make sure everything I'm writing in this chapter is corresponding to the game...

I just wanna write more Ferriswheel shipping moments! GAHH  
But you know how shojo manga/story rule works, there's always conflict in the love story when the two is apart, or have some kind of argument~ blah blah blah.  
When we read this part, we all feel like :"GAHH when are they going to see each otherr again and confesss? "  
It's like that, then when the couple see each other again it's always bitter and sweet XD And we enjoy seeing that moment. ?  
RIGHT RIGHTT? :D

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter~ ^^


End file.
